Mianhae, Nado Saranghae
by KeiLee's World
Summary: YUNJAE. YAOI. BoyxBoy. Noona, I Love Him Sequel.. "JAEJOOOONGGG... KIM JAEJOOONGGG!" Yoochun dan Seunghyun menahan Yunho yang hendak menerobos, "JAEJOOONGGG, BOOJAEJOONGIIIEEE.. KAJIMA!". Kau lihat, Jung? Penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir. Sekarang nikmatilah hidupmu tanpa kehadiran namja cantikmu itu lagi..
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD.**

**Other Cast : Jung Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi.**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget.**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Summary ~**

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Nyonya Kim sebelum Jaejoong berjalan menjauh menuju tempat pemberangkatan.

'Selamat tinggal, Yunho. Annyeong, nae sarang."

Tepat dengan Jaejoong yang memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, seorang namja bermata musang berlari berteriak memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"JAEJOOOONGGG... KIM JAEJOOONGGG!" Yoochun dan Seunghyun menahan Yunho yang hendak menerobos, "JAEJOOONGGG, BOOJAEJOONGIIIEEE.. KAJIMA!" teriaknya.

"Percuma, dia sudah berangkat." Yunho menatap kosong ke depan. Air matanya jatuh setetes kemudian tetes lainnya menyusul. Yoochun segera memapah Yunho menuju mobilnya. Beruntung Junsu, Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun pergi lebih dulu begitu melihat wajah Yunho. Kalau seandainya mereka disana, mereka bertiga pasti akan mencaci maki Yunho.

"Dia pergi, Chun. Dia pergi." Gumam Yunho.

Kau lihat, Jung? Penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir. Sekarang nikmatilah hidupmu tanpa kehadiran namja cantikmu itu lagi..

**.**

**.**

**Start Story**

**.**

**.**

Ahra, keluarga Kim dan Jung menatap kepergian Yunho dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Ahra hanya menatap sendu punggung Yunho sedangkan Kibum menatap anaknya dengan datar.

"Anak bodoh!" umpatnya kemudian berlalu dari sana. 'Sudah kuduga kau akan menyesal, Jung Yunho.' Lanjut batinnya.

**Skip Time**

**Three Years Later...**

Banyak yang terjadi selama 3 tahun ini. Mulai dari Jiyoung dan Seunghyun yang bertunangan. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan karena mereka sebenarnya sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil dan mereka juga saling mencintai. Tapi karena kesalahpahaman, Jiyoung memutuskan untuk menjauhi Seunghyun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga akan segera bertunangan. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu tetap seperti dulu.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua, ada yang lebih mengejutkan yaitu dibatalkannya pernikahan antara Yunho dan Ahra. Dan yang membuat mereka semua tidak percaya adalah kenyataan bahwa Ahra lah yang membatalkannya dengan alasan yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Yunho.

Berbicara tentang Yunho, dia sekarang menjadi CEO di perusahaan appanya. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah dari Fakultas Seni ke Fakultas Ekonomi jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Sifatnya sekarang juga berubah total. Tidak pernah lagi mendatangi club malam dan menggoda wanita-wanita seksi yang ada di depannya. Hidupnya hanya berisi dengan bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Pribadinya yang dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Dia juga tidak segan-segan untuk membentak bahkan memecat karyawan yang melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan.

Ya. Seorang Jung Yunho yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi. Seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu menebar senyum mempesona sudah mati semenjak kepergian sahabatnya. Sahabat yang lebih dianggapnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Dan bodohnya dia baru merasakannya selepas dia pergi. Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang awalnya hanya bahan mainannya saja. Ya. Pada akhirnya sang pangeran jatuh cinta pada bonekanya sendiri.

**Author PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Hai, aku Jung Yunho. Dan aku bersyukur aku masih hidup sehingga bisa menyapa kalian. Aku tahu kalian pasti kesal padaku karena sikapku pada Jaejoong, kalian tidak salah karena aku pun begitu. Bahkan aku jauh lebih membenci diriku sendiri daripada kalian. Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal menyia-nyiakan Jaejoong dulu.

Sebelum kalian menghakimiku lebih jauh, maukah kau mendengar cerita berdasarkan sisi perasaanku? Aku harap dengan ini kalian bisa sedikit bersimpati dan mengerti diriku.

Kalian tahu aku berasal dari keluarga terpandang bukan? Kalian juga tahu bahwa orang tuaku adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Tentu aku tahu bagaimana rintangan yang harus dilewati oleh pasangan seperti itu. Appa dan eomma sempat tidak mendapat restu dari keluarga Jung sampai kemudian aku lahir dari rahim eomma sendiri. Beruntungnya perusahaan Jung Corp adalah perusahaan yang besar dan menguasai hampir semua perdagangan di Korea dan Asia. Oleh sebab itu, kami tidak mengalami banyak kerugian ketika beberapa relasi bisnis memutuskan kerjasama.

Mungkin kalian merasa bahwa semua itu tidak berhubungan dengan Jaejoong dan aku, tapi bagiku, itu sangat berpengaruh. Aku adalah namja yang suka sekali dengan tantangan hingga saat aku melihat Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya disaat Masa Orientasi Mahasiswa, aku tertarik padanya. Aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku dan membuatku merasakan secara langsung bagaimana menjalani hubungan dengan sesama namja. Tapi semua tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Dia berbeda dengan yang lain. Begitu sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Aku berusaha keras hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengannya. Hingga akhirnya kesempatan itu datang. Aku melewati koridor menuju perpustakaan dengan kepala menunduk fokus dengan ponsel yang kupegang. Aku tidak menyadari di depanku ada namja cantik incaranku dengan tumpukan buku tebal yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

**Brugghhh..**

"Aw.. ya! Kau tidak punya mata, ya?" aku menatap tajam namja yang terduduk itu sebelum namja itu mendongak dan membuat mataku melebar melihat siapa namja yang tadi kutabrak.

'Kim Jaejoong..' batinku. Aku bersorak dalam hati, akhirnya kesempatan ini datang. Perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku menawarkan diri untuk menolongnya tapi dia menepisnya. Perempatan mulai terbentuk di keningku. Selama ini tidaka ada yang pernah menolakku.

"Kau tidak punya mata? Sudah jelas aku berjalan di depanmu kenapa kau masih menabrakku? Apa aku kurang besar sampai kau tidak melihatku?" semburnya membuatku tersenyum tipis meski hatiku kesal.

"Kau memang terlalu pendek. Pantas membawa buku sejumlah itu kau sudah kesusahan." Cibirku membuatnya membulatkan mata bulatnya.

"Mwo?! Neo!" aku menepis tangan mungil yang menunjuk tepat di wajahku itu.

"Jae! Kenapa kau masih disitu? Kami sudah menunggumu!" aku menoleh kebelakangku dan menemukan teman satu angkatanku dan Jaejoong yang tidak salah bernama Jinyoung memanggil Jaejoong dan menghampirinya.

"Ah, mian. Tadi aku ditabrak beruang. Jadi aku menjatuhkan bukunya." Jawabnya setengah menyindirku.

"Aish, arasseo. Kajja, aku akan membantumu." Namja itu mengambil setengah dari buku yang dibawa Jaejoong dan mereka berdua berjalan melewatiku setelah pamit meskipun hanya Jinyoung.

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Desis Jaejoong disampingku. Aku tersenyum menatap punggung kecilnya yang menjauh. Kini aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendekatinya.

**Flashback Off**

Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku akan benar-benar jatuh untuknya. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku tidak akan melepasnya. Kalau saja aku tidak memenangkan ego-ku dan datang lebih cepat ke bandara, mungkin dia masih disini atau setidaknya kami masih berhubungan.

**Flashback On**

Aku terkejut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku sedang bertamu karena permintaan Ahra. Ketika Ahra di dapur membuatkan minuman, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong di kamarnya. Begitu aku hendak membuka pintu kamar yang kuketahui adalah kamar Jaejoong, aku mendengar suara Eomma Kim sedang berbicara dengan namja yang kuyakini adalah Jaejoong di kamar dengan pintu bercat putih. Aku memutuskan untuk mengintip karena kebetulan pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup rapat.

Disana aku mendengar semuanya. Mendengar bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong padaku. Kalian tidak tahu betapa jantungku berdetak keras saat itu. Bibirku membentuk lengkungan keatas tanah kuperintah. Tapi kilasan rintangan hubungan sesama jenis kembali menghinggapi kepalaku. Lengkungan dibibirku menghilang secepat kemunculannya tadi. Hatiku makin sakit ketika mendengar apa yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh untukku. Apalagi ketika dia mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah salahnya. Aku sangat ingin menerjang masuk dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan karena aku juga jatuh untuknya. Tapi, sekali lagi aku kembali merasa bahwa ini salah. Aku dan Jaejoong tidak bisa bersama karena kami memang tidak ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan. Dan seperti yang kuduga, Kim Eomma tidak akan merestui kami. Sakit, tapi aku merasa ini lebib baik. Untukku dan terutama untuknya. Aku bersembunyi begitu Eomma Kim keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan segala perasaanku dan menampilkan ekspresi marah di wajahku. Berat. Amat sangat berat apalagi ketika melihatnya begitu rapuh dengan air mata di pipinya. Lagi. Aku harus menahan diriku lebih keras untuk tidak berlari memeluknya dan menenagkannya.

Aku menghampirinya dengan tangan terkepal. Bukan karena ingin memukulnya, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Dia sahabatku –setidaknya aku menganggapnya begitu saat itu-. ini semua lebih karena aku tidak sanggup melihat dirinya yang lebih menyedihkan jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Y-yunho?" cicitnya begitu aku mencengkram bahunya lumayan keras.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, Kim Jaejoong! Katakan bahwa semua yang kau katakan pada eommamu itu hanya lelucon!" matanya terbelalak. Dari ekspresinya aku bisa menebak bahwa dia tidak percaya aku mengetahui semuanya.

"Kenapa kau diam, Kim Jaejoong! Jawab aku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan!" aku mengguncang badannya keras. Mian, Jae. Aku hanya ingin mendengar langsung dari bibirmu. Kalau seandainya kau merasakan lebih jauh tanganku yang mencengkram pundakmu, kau akan tahu kalau tanganku bergetar hebat. Aku melihatnya memejamkan mata.

"Itu bukan lelucon. Itu semua kenyataan. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho! Kau puas?!" dia berteriak di depan wajahku. Aku tersentak tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku senang mendengar itu, tapi otakku menolak dan memegang teguh keyakinan bahwa ini semua salah. Kulepas cengkramanku di bahunya kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Kau... Kau menjijikkan, Kim! Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi setelah ini. Temui aku ketika kau sudah memiliki calon istri yang tentunya adalah seorang wanita." Aku keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu keras. Aku berbalik dan bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup. Tanganku bergerak memegang dada kiriku yang terasa sakit. Amat sangat.

Aku merutuki mulutku yang bisa berbicara sekejam itu padanya. Entah kenapa dari semua kata-kata yang bisa kuucapkan, kalimat itu yang keluar. Aku yakin Jaejoong tengah hancur sekarang dan itu semua karenaku. Aku melangkah keluar dari kediaman Kim mengacuhkan panggilan Ahra yang menanyakan kenapa aku pulang begitu cepat. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanya menenangkan diri dan.. hatiku yang terus sakit sejak tadi. Kukendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti aku kecelakaan. Aku hanya ingin meredakan rasa sakit ini.

Aku terus memikirkan Jaejoong semalaman, dan akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan yang membuat Eomma memakiku keras.

"Aku ingin menikahi Ahra setelah lulus kuliah." Pintaku berusaha terdengar tegas. Aku bertatapan dengan Eomma yang menatapku dengan mata tajamnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti jangan pernah mendatangi eomma jika kau menyesal suatu saat nanti. Kau benar-benar namja paling bodoh yang pernah eomma temui!" Eomma berlalu dengan tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu seberapa kecewanya eomma pada pilihanku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa. aku tidakbisa membawa Jaejong kedalam masalah.

Setelah mengatakan itu, kami sekeluarga pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim untuk mengutarakan niatku. Di dalam mobil suasanan sangat hening. Sejak tadi pagi eomma menolak bicara denganku, eomma juga hanya menjawab pertanyaan appa dengan singkat. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana kalau empat atau lima tahun lagi? Menunggu Ahra meraih gelar S2-nya?" usul Tuan Kim begitu appa mengutarakan maksud kedatangan keluarga kami.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Saat itu Yunho masih belum merai gelar S2-nya." tanya appa. Aku melirik kearah Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi tubuhku bereaksi aneh. Aku ingin sekali mendekatinya dan memeluknya mengatakan apa yang kukatakan kemarin hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Aku memejamkan kepalaku dan menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha mengusir keinginna bodoh itu dari otakku.

"Tidak apa, appa. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau pernikahannya diadakan tiga tahun lagi? Kuharap kalian menyetujui keputusanku karena aku sudah memikirkan semuanya." Ujarku akhirnya. Aku mengatupkan rahangku kuat dan menahan diri untuk tidak melihat kearah Jaejoong sedikitpun. Tapi aku kalah, mataku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan menatap sendu kearah Jaejoong-Ku.

Aku bisa melihat Jaejoong tersentak mendengar keputusanku. Dia mengarahkan tatapannya kearahku dan karena itu aku segera merubah tatapan senduku menjadi tatapan tajam dan mengejek yang seolah mengatakan kalau aku normal. Aku melihat dia memejamkan mata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Itu bagus. Dengan begitu Ahra noona tidak perlu cemburu setiap hari karena tingkah playboymu itu." sinis Jaejoong akhirnya. Aku tersenyum miring untuk menyembunyikan ekspresiku yang sesungguhnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau setuju." Balasku tidak kalah sinis. Aku tidak pernah berpikir semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Eomma, Appa. Bukan hanya Ahra noona yang memiliki kabar gembira dengan pernikahan mereka. Aku juga memiliki kabar gembira untuk kalian. Aku mendapat beasiswa di sebuah Fakultas Seni di London. Dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat kesana." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat kami semua tersentak, terutama aku. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya seolah meminta penjelasan meskipun dia tidak melihtana karena dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bumonimnya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Kim eomma. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa sadar.

"Dulunya aku ingin menolak karena aku ingin bersama dengan sahabatku disini. Tapi ternyata setelah kupikirkan baik-baik, di London aku bisa lebih mendalami bakatku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menerimanya." Semua diam. Tidak ada yang membantah keputusan Jaejoong, "Aku mengepak barang-barangku dulu."

"Eomma bantu."

"Ani, eomma. Aku ingin sendirian. Lagipula eomma herus menemani Siwon abeonim dan Kibum eommonim disini." Jaejoong menaiki tangga dengan kepala ditundukkan. Aku tahu dia menangis sekarang. dapat dilihat dari bahunya yang bergetar pelan. aku mengepalkan tanganku. Bukan seperti yang kuinginkan. Bukan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong pergi. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Jaejoong. Baru saja aku hendak berdiri untuk menyusul Jaejoong dan memohon padanya untuk membatalkan niatannya it, mataku bersitatap dengan Ahra noona. Aku mengerti tatapan itu. Dan bodohnya aku malah mengikuti permintaannya dan mendudukkan diriku kembali.

"Aku naik." Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Aku tahu Junsu kecewa padaku.

"Junsu, tidak baik meninggalkan tamu seperti itu." larang Tuan Kim lembut. Bisa kulihat rahang Junsu mengeras.

"Yunho adalah tamu eomma, appa, dan Ahra noona. Bukan tamuku. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya." Aku tersenyum miris. Aku tahu Junsu muak terhadapku. Aku pun begitu. Aku menoleh kesamping begitu merasakan pergerakan disana. Eomma berdiri dengan memberikan lirikan tajam dan dingin untukku.

"Aku butuh udara segar. Aku keluar dulu." Suasana mendadak hening. Meskipun hanya sebentar karena appa yang meminta maaf atas kelakuan eommaku. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Otakku berputar di satu arah.

Jaejoong akan pergi. Dia akan pergi. Belahan jiwaku akan pergi. Demi Tuhan, bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku menginginkan Jaejoong disini agar aku tetap tenang melihatnya ada di depanku. Dalam jangkauanku. Tapi aku sedniri memberikan kesakitan mendalam untukknya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku mendengar langkah seseorang menuruni tangga. Katakan aku tidak tahu malu karena aku sempat berharap kalau yang turun bukan Junsu melainkan Jaejoong. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku spontan. Dekat dengannya dan pernah menjadi appanya –dalam permainan Changmin- membuatku terbiasa untuk menanyakan kemanapun mereka –Kyuhyun, Changmin, Junsu, Jiyoung- pergi.

Junsu berbalik menatap nyalang kearahku. Aku sedkit kaget karena setahuku Junsu adalah namja manis yang tidak akan pernah bisa menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu untuk orang lain. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau aku bukanlah orang lain. Aku adalah namja brengsek yang menyakiti hyung kesayangannya.

"Jangan pernah menyapaku, Jung Yunho ssi. Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku kalau kau tak ingin tanganku mendarat di wajahmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Aku tahu dia muak kepadaku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan ha seperti itu padaku.

"Aku muak denganmu! Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah kenal denganmu! Mulai sekarang anggaplah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal! Meskipun sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kakak iparku, aku takkan pernah mengakuimu!" aku tersenyum mengejek. Kalau saja kau tahu kalau aku juga berharap aku tidak pernah menjadi kakak iparmu dengan cara seperti ini, Su-ie.

"Junsu! Kau keterlaluan!" teriakan eommnya tidak menyurutkan emosi Junsu sama sekali. Yang ada kulihat dia makin emosi. Dia melangkah pergi. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh pergi sebelum dia melampiaskan semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh!" aku menahan tangan Junsu yang langsung ditepis oleh namja manis itu.

**Bugh...**

Aku mengusap pipi kananku yang baru saja dipukul Junsu, "Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Kukatakan padamu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa setelah ini, Jung. Kau akan hidup dalam penyesalan. Aku pastikan itu!"

'Lagi. Apa maksudnya? Aku sudah menyesal sekarang. Apa menurut mereka aku akan lebih menyesal dengan keputusanku ini?' aku menepis tangan Ahra yang hendak menyentuhku. Aku naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Jaejoong. Dan saat itulah aku tahu kenapa Junsu sebenci itu padaku. Disana, malaikatku menangis sesenggukan sendirian tidak peduli dengan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku berbalik pergi. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat itu lebih lama. Aku keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim dan berjalan tak tentu arah.

**Skip Time**

Di hari keberangkatan Jaejoong ke luar negeri, aku hanya mendudukkan diriku diatas ranjang tidak ada niatan untuk mengantarnya. Tanganku mengenggam ponsel yang sejak tadi bergetar karena menerima panggilan. Tanpa kulihat lagi, aku tahu siapa itu. Yoochun, Changmin, dan Seunghyun. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ketiga sahabtaku itu terus menghubungiku. Mengirimiku pesan yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa Jaejoong akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Jengah dengan semua pesan mereka, aku akhirnya membalas bahwa aku tidak peduli sama sekali meskipun Jaejoong pergi dan tidak kembali lagi.

Setelah membalas pesan Yoochun, aku melempar ponselku dan mengusap wajahku kasar. Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak peduli karena pada kenyataannya aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Bohong jika aku berkata aku tidak kaget mendengar dia mengatakan akan meneruskan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Bersikap seolah aku setuju dengan keputusan yang dikatakannya di depan keluarganya dan keluargaku, padahal dalam hati aku menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyetujuinya dan menginginkan dia terus ada disini.

Itu kenapa aku tidak sanggup untuk mengantarnya. Aku tidak yakin aku hanya akan diam disana. Aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan berteriak seperti orang gila untuk menahannya agar tetap tinggal. Tapi akhirnya aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus karena pesan itu. Pesan yang membuatku kesulitan untuk bernafas. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari. Meraih kunci mobil dan mengendarainya secepat yang aku bisa. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Namja yang telah berhasil membuat perasaanku berantakan. Namja yang berhasil merubah orientasi seksualku. My Other Half. Kim Jaejoong.

_From :Jaejoongie My Boo_

_ kau tidak langsug menghapus pesan ini. Mian jika aku lancang mengirim pesan padamu. Tapi aku tidak tenang jika harus pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu lebih dulu. Aku ingin minta maaf karena perasaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku berjanji setelah aku kembali, aku akan menjad Jaejoong yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melupakanmu dan mencari yeoja yang akan kujadikan istri. Setelah itu aku berjanji kau adalah orang pertama yang kukenalkan padanya atau mungkin juga tidak. Selamat tinggal, Yunho. Berbahagialah dengan Ahra noona._

_._

_Aku tahu ka tidak akan membalasnya, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya. _

_Saranghae, Jung Yunho._

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang keberangkatan tetapi Yoochun dan Seunghyun menahanku. Aku berontak dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku ingin menyusul Joongieku. Tapi percuma. Aku melihat pesawat yang ditumpangi Jaejoong sudah berangkat. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah terlambat kali ini. Sudah sangat terlambat. Kakiku melemas dan aku jatuh berlutut disana. Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa kubendung. Boojae. Ani. Kau tidak boleh melupakanku. Kau juga tidak boleh mencari yeoja. Nado saranghae, Boojae.

**Flashback Off**

Katakan aku bodoh. Maki aku sesuka kalian. Bantu aku untuk terus mengingat betapa bodohnya aku. Karena jujur, aku sendiri sudah tidak memiliki daftar makian lagi yang harus kutujukan pada diriku sendiri. Aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku selama tiga tahun ini dalam penyesalan. Kalian harus tahu itu.

Aku bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan dalam diriku. Menjadi lebih temperamen, lebih dingin, dan lebih tidak memiliki perasaan –karena perasaanku mati bersamaan dengan perginya belahan jiwaku, Kim Jaejoong-. Aku tidak segan membentak dan memukul orang yang sedikit saja mengusikku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan arah dan tujuan sekarang.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak menyusulnya saja? Jawabannya adalah, bukan karena aku tidak ingin menyusul Jaejoong dan menyeretnya kembali kesini, disampingku. Tapi eomma melarangku. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku menemui Jaejoong lagi. Sikap eomma juga berubah 180 derajat padaku. Tidak pernah tersenyum dan bicara seperlunya saja denganku –itupun hanya berisi sindiran betapa bodohnya aku-.

Apa kalian masih ingin menghakimiku? Aku juga sakit disini. Aku juga hancur. Aku tahu ini semua kesalahanku, tapi bisakah kalian mendukungku? Aku juga ingin Jaejoong kembali lebih dari yang kalian tahu. Aku... aku tidak bisa tanpanya. Aku akui itu.

Selama tiga tahun ini, aku menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja hanya sekedar untuk sedikit membuatku melupakannya. Meskipun terkadang aku masih teringat padanya dan melihat fotonya yang kusimpan di laci sambil menangis. Seperti saat ini. Aku sedang memeriksa kembali dokumen kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain ketika pintu ruanganku diketuk.

"Masuk." Suruhku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari dokumen.

"Yo, man... Ini sudah saatnya makan siang, kau tidak ingin makan siang denganku?" dari suaranya kutebak dia pasti si Jidat. Park Yoocun.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabku acuh.

"Ayolah.. kau belum makan sejak semalam. Kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi?" aku bisa menangkap nada kesal dari suara Yoochun.

"Arasseo. Aku makan sekarang." Aku merapikan bebeapa dokumen dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjaku.

Kami berdua memutuskan untuk makan siang di tempat biasa kami –aku, Yoochun, Seunghyun, Changmin, dan pasangan kami masing-masing- makan siang. Sudah lama aku tidak makan di luar seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merindukannya.

"Aish.. kemana mereka? Kenapa mereka telat?"

Gerakanku terhenti ketika baru saja aku hendak menyuapkan sesendok bulgogi kedalam mulutku. Suara ini. Suara yang sangat kurindukan. Suara yang amat sangat ingin kudengar lagi selama ini.

Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Disana aku melihat seseorang yang -aku bersumpah- mirip dengan orang yang kucintai. Kim Jaejoong. Tanpa kuperintah, aku berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri orang itu. ataku terus menatap lurus kearah namaj itu. Aroma ini. Ini benar-benar sama dengan miliknya. Bolehkah aku berharap, Tuhan?

Kutepuk pundaknya pelan. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagiku seiring dengan orang itu yang menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Dan, aku melihanya. Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan belahan jiwaku lagi. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika memang iya, kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

"J-joongie.." lirihku. Mataku berembun sekarang. Kuharap dia tidak jatuh disini. Aku melihat dia terkejut dengan mata membulat. Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

**Grepp...**

Aku memeluknya erat tidak ingin dia pergi lagi dari hidupku. Air mataku yang tadi kutahan setengah mati kini jatuh tanpa hambatan. Tuhan bolehkah aku berharap dia masih mencintaiku? Katakan aku tidak tahu malu.

"J-jae.. BooJaeJoongie.. Joongie.. kau kembali? Bogoshippeo, jeongmal bogoshippeo.." bisikku.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak membalas pelukanku, tapi tak apa. Asalkan aku bisa memeluknya kembali. Asalkan dia ada disini bersamaku. Asalkan dia berada di jarak dimana aku bisa dengan mudah menjangkaunya.

"Mian. Aku tidak mengenalmu, Tuan." Aku tersentak mendengar kalimat bernada dingin yang keluar dari bibir Cherry yang menjadi canduku itu. Tanganku yang memeluknya melemas membuatnya dengan mudah keluar dari kungkunganku dan berjalan pergi. Aku ingin menyusulnya dan mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya meminta maaf atas kesalahanku dulu, dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku masih terngiang dengan kalimatnya. Apa aku benar-benar sudah dilupakan olehnya? Andwae!

"Hyung, kau bertemu dengan Jae hyung?" tanya Yoochun setelah menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit. Apa dia tahu?

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Park Yoochun." Aku menariknya menuju mobil setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar won diatas mejaku mengacuhkan Yoochun yang berteriak mengatakan dia lapar.

**Bugh...**

** "**Kau pasti tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah kembali. Katakan padaku, kau tau, kan?" aku tak menghiraukan Yoochun yang jatuh tersungkur di depanku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat.

"Aku memang tahu. Lantas kau mau apa?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku mendengar jawabannya.

"Jaejoong melarang. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu dan berhubungan denganmu." aku menghentikan tanganku yang akan memukul Yoochun dan menoleh kebelakang dimana disana berdiri Seunghyun dan Changmin. Seunghyun maju melewatiku dan membantu Yoochun berdiri.

"I-itu tidak benar. Kalian pasti berbohong. J-joongie mencintaiku. Tidak mungkin dia mnegatakan hal seperti itu."

"Kurasa kalimatmu perlu dikoreksi. Jaejoong hyung bukannya mencintaimu, tapi pernah mencintaimu."

**Deg!**

"Benarkah?" bisikku.

"Kau tidak mempercayainya, hyung?" aku menggeleng ragu, "Kami pun tidak percaya." Tambah Changmin membuatku mengernyitkan dahi heran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jaejoongie?

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Di kediaman keluarga Kim. Sarapan keluarga ini terasa sepi meskipun semua anggota keluarga ada disana. Ya. Kim Jaejoong sudah kembali. Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku selesai." Ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya tanpa menunggu keluarganya selesai.

"Kau mau kemana, Jae? Diamlah dirumah. Eomma, appa dan saudaramu masih merindukanmu." Tanya dan saran Nyonya Kim membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Mian. Aku sudah ada janji. Mungkin aku pulang larut nanti." Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

"Aku tidak mengenal Jae hyung yang sekarang. Kalau saja tidak ada yang melakukan kesalahan dulu, pasti Jae hyung tidak akan berubah." Sindir Junsu membuat Ahra dan Nyonya Kim menunduk. Sedangkan Tuan Kim hanya menghela nafas. Keadaan ini memang sudah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Tepatnya ketika hari pertama keberangkatan Jaejoong.

"Su-ie, berhenti menyalahkan orang lain. Semua sudah ditakdirkan, chagi." Ujar Eomma Kim yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Junsu.

"Terserah." Jawabnya sebelum beranjak pergi karena Yoochun sudah menjemputnya.

Ya. Semuanya berubah total. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di dalam keluarga Kim. Bahkan kedatangan kembali Jaejoong tidak merubah apapun malah semuanya bertambah rumit. Sikap Jaejoong yang berubah 360 derajat membuat semuanya makin memburuk. Tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang manis dan manja seperti dulu. Jaejoong sekarang adalah namja egois, dingin, dan seorang player.

"Su-ie... ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yoochun penasaran karena namjachingu imutnya itu memasang wajah masam.

"Jae hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal Jae hyung yang sekarang. dia benar-benar berubah." Lirih Junsu. Kali ini dia tidak menangis. Sudah cukup semenjak kepulangan Jaejoong dia menangis melihat perubahan sikap hyung tersayangnya.

"Kita tunggu saja. Aku yakin Jae hyung hanya bersikap seperti itu untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Semuanya pasti akan kembali menjadi seperti semula. Aku yakin itu." kata Yoochun lembut berusaha menenangkan perasaan namjachingunya.

**Skip Time**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Saat dimana seluruh anggota keluarga berbaur dalam kebersamaan yang hangat. Tapi semua itu hanya khayalan bagi keluarga Kim. Semua anggota keluarga memang berkumpu di ruang keluarga termasuk Jaejoong yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap dirumah setelah dibujuk oleh orang tuanya dan Junsu.

"Yeobo, kita harus segera berangkat ke Jepang untuk menemui klien sekarang." kata Mr. Kim setelah menerima telefon yang kemungkinan adalah kliennya.

Mrs. Kim sedikit melirik kearah ketiga anaknya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui ajakan suaminya. Mrs. Kim beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti suaminya masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Cih, lalu untuk apa aku ditahan disini? Menyebalkan sekali!" cibir Jaejoong pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Mrs. Kim yang kebetulan lewat disebelahnya. Mrs. Kim mempercepat langkahnya seraya menahan air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya memaksa untuk turun.

Selepas kepergian Mr dan Mrs. Kim, keadaan di ruang tamu tetap tidak berubah. Hening. Mereka memang tidak dijinkan mengantar kedua orang tuanya ke bandara. Junsu melirik hyungnya yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan datar meskipun aktor komedi di drama yang dilihatnya sedang melakukan adegan lucu.

"Hyung." Panggilnya lirih. Tanpa diduganya, ternyata Jaejoong menoleh. Senyum segera terkembang di bibir mungilnya. Meskipun hanya tatapan datar yang Jaejoong berikan, setidaknya hyungnya mulai menanggapi panggilannya.

"Apa hyung tidak ingin keluar hari ini?"

Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah layar televisi. "Ani. Wae?"

Junsu makin melebarkan senyumnya, "Aku akan mengundang Kyunie, Jiyoungie, dan kekasih mereka masing-masing kesini."

"Apa namja berjidat lebar itu juga ikut?"

"Ne. Hyung tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Ini bukan hanya rumahku. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun disini."

"Ne, hyung."

"Ah, kurasa aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku akan menjemput temanku dan mengajaknya kemari. Kau tidak keberatan kalau temanku bergabung, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hyung boleh mengajak teman hyung bergabung juga." Jawab Junsu sumringah. Senyumnya masih belum terlepas sejak tadi.

"Apa aku juga boleh mengajak Yunho?" tanya Ahra yang mendatangkan tatapan tajam dari Junsu.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sedikit merindukan namja brengsek itu. Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya sekarang." jawab Jaejoong dengan seringai tajam di bibirnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, semua undangan Junsu dan Hara datang. Mereka duduk diruang tamu dan menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong bersama temannya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Jae hyung yang dulu." Bisik Jiyoung yang diamini oleh Kyuhyun dan Junsu.

Yunho yang merasa dialah yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi menundukkan kepalanua dalam. Perlahan dia berjalan kearah Junsu, Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae." Katanya lirih masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Pergilah. Percuma kau meminta maaf ribuan kali. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Jae hyung akan tetap seperti itu." jawan Kyuhyun dingin.

Yunho baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi suara merdu dari arah belakangnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, dia menoleh dan menemukan malaikatnya berdiri disana. Cantik meskipun hanya wajah datar yang dia tampilkan.

"Jae hyung. Mana temanmu?" tanya Junsu. Kepalanya melongok kebelakang Jaejoong mencari keberdaan teman dari hyungnya itu.

"Dia masih ada di belakang. Ah, Jihye-ah." Jaejoong tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan lentik yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu. Kajja, kau akan kukenalkan pada temanku yang lain."

Yeoja yang bernama Jihye itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kesampig Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mengerucut tidak lucu sama sekali. "Oppa, aku sudah tidak sabar. Cepat kenalkan aku." Jaejoong tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga yeoja itu. Entah apa yang dibisikkannya yang pasti itu membuat yeoja itu memerah.

"Kenalkan, dia Wang Jihye, temanku." Satu persatu sahabat Jaejoong mengenalkan diri. Jaejoong mengernyit melihat namja yang berdiri di paling pinggir. Jung Yunho. Dia hanya diam di tempat tidak berniat untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Ujarnya akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyuman meremehkan tersungging dibibir Cherrynya. Dia mengamati Yunho dari atas sampai bawah, " Apa kau tidak mengurus dirimu sendiri selama ini, Jung? Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari yang kuingat."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Aku senang kau masih mengingatku."

"Aku mengingatmu karena kau akan menjadi calon kakak iparku, Saekkia!"

"Jae, sebenarnya..."

"Oppa... sampai kapan pembicaraan ini berlanjut? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar." Rengekan manja dari yeoja disamping Jaejoong memotong apa yang akan Ahra katakan.

"Kau tidak sabar bermain denganku, chagi?" goda Jaejoong yang diangguki oleh yeoja itu, "Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menunjukkan permainan yang biasa kita mainkan kepada teman barumu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab yeoja itu manja. Dan setelah itu semua yang disana hanya bisa menahan nafas. Jaejoong dan Jihye berciuman panas di depan mereka. Bahkan tangan Jaejoong dengan berani berjalan dan meraba-raba tubuh Jihye membuat yeoja itu mendesah erotis.

Suara kecipak terdengar di telinga mereka. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Matanya tidak bisa melihat itu. hatinya menjerit keras.

"Ahh... opppa..." desah Jihye. Entah apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong hingga membuat yeoja itu mendesah sekeras itu.

"Kita lanjutkan dikamar." Bisik Jaejoong yang masih bia di dengar yang lainnya. "Kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian. Dan usahakan bicaralah sekeras mungkin kalau kalian tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ingin kalian dengar." Jaejoong menggendong Jihye menuju kamar sepupunya, Kim Hyun Joong. Karena tidak mungkin dia membawa Jihye ke kamarnya sendiri. Meskipun sikap Jaejoong berubah, tapi dia tidak mau merubah tampilan kamarnya.

Semua yang ada diruang tamu hanya bisa diam setelah menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bersamaan mereka menoleh kearah namja yang berdiri paling ujung. Namja itu, Jung Yunho. Dia diam dengan mata kosong.

"H-hyung, gwaechanna?" tanya Changmin pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Yunho masih tetap dengan muka tidak percayanya. Changmin menyentuh pelan pundak Yunho membuat namja itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne?" tanyanya.

Changmin tersenyum miris, "Gwaechanna?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ne, gwaechanna." Jawab Yunho berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa. Dia juga menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak memberikan perasaan pada senyumnya itu.

"Ah, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Bagaimana kalau aku ambil camilan untuk kita semua?" Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur keluarga Kim.

Semua yang tersisa disana hanya menatap kepergian Yunho dengan pandangan sedih. Mereka tahu Yunho tidak dalam keadaan tidak apa-apa. Bahkan Junsu, Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun yang sejak awal masih menyalahkan Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ibanya. Mereka dapat menebak semuanya. Mereka tahu kalau Yunho sakit dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kurasa aku harus memaafkan Yunho hyung." Bisik Junsu yang diangguki Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun.

"Kuharap Yunho hyung bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya." Bisik Senghyun yang juga diangguki oleh Changmin dan Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Eotte? Ini chap pertamanya...**

**Gue tahu ini ngga bagus banget dan kesannya maksa. Tapi inilah yang muncul di otak**

**gue setelah bertapa selama satu menit di toilet. Gue harap banya yang ngga kecewa. Bentar lagi penderitaan uri appa bear bakalan dimulai. Entah ini bisa dibilang penderitaan atau ngga. Mian kalau ada yang ngga suka kalo orang ketiganya yeoja. Tapi ini emang sengaja buat bikin uri appa makan akibat dari apa yang dia ucapin dulu.**

**Sekian deh. Makasih buat yang review di Noona, I Love Him. Mian ngga bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi tetep gue baca ko.**

**Mungkin FF ini bakalan lama banget di publish. Soalnya gue udah mulai praktikum tiap hari. So, sabar ya yang nungguin (kaya ada yang nungguin aja).**

**At last...**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mianhae

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD, little bit SiBum.**

**Other Cast : Jung Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia yang paling drama sampe episodenya ribuan dan berseason-season aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu akan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story**

"Kenalkan, dia Wang Jihye, temanku." Satu persatu sahabat Jaejoong mengenalkan diri. Jaejoong mengernyit melihat namja yang berdiri di paling pinggir. Jung Yunho. Dia hanya diam di tempat tidak berniat untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Ujarnya akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyuman meremehkan tersungging dibibir Cherrynya. Dia mengamati Yunho dari atas sampai bawah, " Apa kau tidak mengurus dirimu sendiri selama ini, Jung? Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari yang kuingat."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Aku senang kau masih mengingatku."

"Aku mengingatmu karena kau akan menjadi calon kakak iparku, Saekkia!"

"Jae, sebenarnya..."

"Oppa... sampai kapan pembicaraan ini berlanjut? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar." Rengekan manja dari yeoja disamping Jaejoong memotong apa yang akan Ahra katakan.

"Kau tidak sabar bermain denganku, chagi?" goda Jaejoong yang diangguki oleh yeoja itu, "Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menunjukkan permainan yang biasa kita mainkan kepada teman barumu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab yeoja itu manja. Dan setelah itu semua yang disana hanya bisa menahan nafas. Jaejoong dan Jihye berciuman panas di depan mereka. Bahkan tangan Jaejoong dengan berani berjalan dan meraba-raba tubuh Jihye membuat yeoja itu mendesah erotis.

Suara kecipak terdengar di telinga mereka. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Matanya tidak bisa melihat itu. hatinya menjerit keras.

"Ahh... opppa..." desah Jihye. Entah apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong hingga membuat yeoja itu mendesah sekeras itu.

"Kita lanjutkan dikamar." Bisik Jaejoong yang masih bia di dengar yang lainnya. "Kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian. Dan usahakan bicaralah sekeras mungkin kalau kalian tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ingin kalian dengar." Jaejoong menggendong Jihye menuju kamar sepupunya, Kim Hyun Joong. Karena tidak mungkin dia membawa Jihye ke kamarnya sendiri. Meskipun sikap Jaejoong berubah, tapi dia tidak mau merubah tampilan kamarnya.

Semua yang ada diruang tamu hanya bisa diam setelah menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bersamaan mereka menoleh kearah namja yang berdiri paling ujung. Namja itu, Jung Yunho. Dia diam dengan mata kosong.

**Chapter 2. Mianhae, Boo**

**Author PoV**

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian yang tidak terduga itu terjadi. Semenjak itu pula Yunho makin tertutup. Dia tidak mau ditemui siapapun kecuali klien perusahaannya. Bahkan Yoochun, Seunghyun, dan Changmin yang pada dasarnya adalah sahabatnya merasa kesulitan hanya untuk melihat wajah kecil namja bermata musang sahabat mereka itu. Yunho makin diktator dalam memerintah. Dia tidak segan memecat Office Boy/Girl di kantornya hanya karena mereka telat membersihkan kamar mandi. Bahkan kemarin dia baru saja memecat sekretaris yang baru bekerja satu minggu dengannya hanya karena salah memasukkan takaran gula untuk kopinya.

"Aku ada di Jung Corp sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap si beruang itu... Ne... ajak Yoochun juga... hati-hati, Changmin-ah." Seunghyun memasukkan ponsel canggihnya kedalam saku jas bagian dalam. Dia berjalan dengan santai memasuki Jung Corp karena dia memang terbiasa pergi kesana. Semua pegawai membungkuk hormat begitu melewatinya karena mereka memang sudah mengenalnya sebagai sahabat sang Presdir. Mata para yeoja dan namja uke disana tidak lepas darinya yang memang memiliki bentuk tubuh proporsional. Hal ini juga berlaku ketika Changmin dan Yoochun datang. Tapi sayangnya, namja-namja tampan kita ini sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing yang tentunya jauh lebih baik dari mereka yang ada disini.

Kita tinggalkan Seunghyun yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan sang Presdir. Kini kita tengok apa yang terjadi diruangan yang menjadi tujuan Seunghyun.

"Ige Mwoya?!" Yunho melempar laporan yang ada ditangannya keatas meja. Dia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak melempar tumpukan kertas itu kewajah pegawainya yang hanya bisa berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk didepannya. "Kau bilang ini laporan?! Itu tidak lebih dari tumpukan kertas yang tidak ada harganya dibandingkan dengan sampah! Kalau kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya dalam waktu satu jam, kupastikan ini adalah saat terakhirmu ada disini!"

"Ne, sajangnim." Pegawai tadi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan meyanggupi permintaan Yunho sebelum keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

"Wae?" tanya Seunghyun begitu masuk keruangan sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo?" balas Yunho tanpa melihat kearah Seunghyun. Dia tetap berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya.

"Pegawaimu tadi. Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?"

"Aish, pegawai bodoh itu maksudmu? Tidak usah dipikirkan, sebentar lagi dia pasti kupecat." Jawab Yunho enteng membuat Seunghyun geram.

"Aish... Yoochun-ah, Changmin-ah... bantu aku membawa beruang ini!" pinta Seunghyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Changmin dan Yoochun yang baru sampai.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Yunho menyipitkan matanya. Memasang sikap waspada melihat tingkah mencurigakan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Membawamu untuk melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Jawab Yoochun. Tangannya memegangi lengan kanan Yunho sedangkan Seunghyun memegang lengan kirinya. Changmin yang bertugas mendorong badan kekar Yunho dari belakang.

"Ya! Mwo haneungeoya?! Lepaskan aku! Kalian kekanakan sekali!" omel Yunho yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh ketiga namja tampan itu. Alhasil mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pegawai perusahaan Yunho. Ada yang melihat mereka geli dan sebagian lagi melihat mereka aneh.

Di tempat lain, seorang namja imut meneguk minumannya dengan rakus. "Aish.. Junho sialan!" umpatnya kesal.

"Jaejoong hyung? Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Junsu ketika melihat Jaejoong memakai pakaian rapi dan kunci mobil yang diputar-putar dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku. Katakan pada eomma." Jawabnya kemudian melanjutkan lagi jalannya. Namun kemudian langkahnya kembali berhenti karena tangan Junsu menahannya.

"Apa hyung ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman wanita hyung lagi?" tanya Junsu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ne. Waeyo?" Jaejoong menepis pelan tangan Junsu hendak melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Junsu menahan.

"Boleh aku ikut?" pinta Junsu dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ani."

"Aish, jebal, hyung. Aku bosan dirumah."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan merengek mengajak pulang padaku." Junsu melompat kegirangan di tempatnya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kajja, hyung." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar diikuti Junsu dibelakangnya. Baru saja dia membuka pintu, dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Yunho dan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Yunho hyung... waeyo?" tanya Junsu heran, matanya menelisik penampilan Yunho dari atas sampai bawah. Pasalnya keadaan Yunho sekarang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Rambut acak-acakan dengan pakaian yang tidak kalah berantakannya. Belum lagi Yoochun dan Seunghyun yang mencengkram erat kedua lengannya serta Changmin yang mengawal di belakang. Sungguh mereka terlihat seperti tiga polisi –Changmin, Yoochun, Seunghyun- yang membawa pencuri –Yunho- kedepan kepala polisi –Jaejoong dan Junsu- untuk dimasukkan kedalam tahanan –Rumah Jaesu-.

"A-aniya... hahaha.." jawab Yunho canggung. Tangannya bergerak merapikan penampilannya dengan cepat setelah dilepaskan oleh Yoochun dan Seunghyun.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku ingin ikut Jae hyung, Chunnie." Jawab Junsu.

"Annyeong." Kening Jaejoong makin mengernyit melihat kedatangan Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Jiyoungie, Kyuhyunie... kalian disini juga?" pertanyaan ceria Junsu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yang ditanya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini? Kalian pikir disini tempat reuni, eoh?" sinis Jaejoong.

"Aish... kami memang sering berkumpul disini, Hyung." Jawab Jiyoung.

"Terserah kalian saja. Tapi lebih baik kalian pulang karena disini tidak ada orang." Usir Jaejoong.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita tidak keluar hari ini? Bukankah lebih baik kita bermain disini?" pinta Junsu.

Jaejoong melirik sinis kearah Junsu, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang diam disini?"

"Tapi mereka juga ingin bertemu dengan hyung bukan hanya denganku."

"Apa itu juga termasuk namja beruang ini?" Jaejoong menunjuk kearah Yunho yang masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

"Ne." Jawab Junsu.

"Aku tetap pergi." Jaejoong melenggang pergi menghiraukan panggilan Junsu yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Jaejoong memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya. Tetapi, belum sampai dia di gerbang rumahnya, dia merasakan hal aneh pada mobil kesayangannya. Jaejoong menghentikan laju mobilnya dan keluar untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"Shit!" umpatnya sambil menendang ban belakangnya yang entah kenapa bisa kempes.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho yang datang menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aniyo!" jawab Jaejoong acuh tapi bibirnya masih maju merutuki kebodohan ban mobilnya.

"Banmu kempes? Mau kuantar ketempat tujuanmu?" tawar Yunho yang hanya dibalas lirikan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Ani." Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya. "Shit. Ponsel brengsek!" umpatnya melihat ponsel ditangannya hanya menampilkan layar hitam tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Mwo?! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengaturku seperti itu? Kalau kau pikir aku akan menurutimu, kau bermimpi, Jung brengsek!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti aku tidak suka menerima penolakan baik darimu maupun dari orang lain."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengantarku?" sinis Jaejoong pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Karena aku tidak suka kau mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu."

"Cih, kau tetap brengsek ternyata." Sinis Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menghela nafas.

"Ya! Mwo haneungeoya?!" teriak Jaejoong melihat tingkah Yunho yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya kuat, "Ya! Lepaskan aku, Jung pabo!"

"Aish, Shikkeuro! Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan mengantarmu?!"

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, bukan?" Jaejoong masih berusaha mengelak dari bantuan Yunho. Dia mengernyitkan kening melihat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mereka bukan hanya temanku, tapi temanmu juga. Kalau kau bisa meninggalkan mereka, kenapa aku tidak? Kupikir mereka juga akan memintaku mengantarmu. Dan lagipula aku kesini untuk menemuimu." Jawab Yunho dingin.

"Cih, katakan saja kau ingin menemui Ahra noona, tetapi karena dia tidak ada, kau mencari alasan lain dengan mengatakan ingn menemuiku."

"Kenapa aku harus begitu? Kalau aku ingin menemui Ahra noona, maka aku akan menemuinya. Sebaliknya, jika aku ingin menemuimu, maka aku hanya akan menemuimu."

"Aish... sudah kukatakan aku tidak perlu diantarkan olehmu. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri atau dijemput temanku! Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku, Jung!" Jaejoong masih belum menyerah untuk melepaskan cekalan tangan Yunho yang tidak pernah bisa dilepaskannya.

"Aish, kau tetap berisik, Kim. Masuk!" perintah Yunho.

"Kenapa kau jadi memerintahku, brengsek?!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka kau mengumpat! Kenapa kau tetap mengumpat?!" bentak Yunho yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"Kenapa kau membentakku, eoh? Jangan hanya karena kau calon kakak iparku, kau bisa dengan seenaknya membentakku!" marah Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Calon kakak iparmu? Sejak kapan aku menjadi calon kakak iparmu?"

"MWO?! Kau bahkan tidak mengakui Ahra noona sekarang. kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Berhentilah mengumpat atau kucium kau!" ancam Yunho yang kemudian segera menutup mulutnya karena sembarangan mengatakan hal yang akan mengorek kenangan lamanya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tahu Jaejoong pasti mengingat kejadian menyakitkan baginya dulu. Terbukti dari badannya yang menegang.

"Jae..."

"Bukankah kau ingin mengantarku? Antarkan aku sekarang." tutur Jaejoong dingin yang langsung diangguki oleh Yunho.

Suasana hening mendominasi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sesekali Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang lebih memilih melihat keadaan diluar. Yunho merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Jika saja tadi mulutya tidak sembarangan berucap, pasti dia dan Jaejoong masih beradu mulut hingga sekarang.

"Hmmm.. Jae." Yunho mencoba membuka pertanyaan. Dia berharap bisa membuka percakapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Berhenti bicara dan fokuslah pada kegiatanmu, Yunho-ssi." Tanggap Jaejoong dingin yang membuat Yunho menghea nafas.

"Siapa gadis yang kau bawa kemarin?" tanya Yunho tidak peduli dengan jawab ketus Jaejoong.

**Author PoV End**

**Yunho PoV**

Aish... mulut bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kalau saja kau bisa menahan diri, aku pasti masih bicara dengan –lumayan- leluasa dengan Jaejoong. Aku melirik Jaejoong yang lebih memilih melihat keluar daripada meihhat wajah tampanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tiga tahun di London membuatnya semakin indah. Dan tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku sadar kalau aku memang sangat mencintainya. Aku bersumpah hanya dia orang yang akan kutunggu di altar nanti.

Aku kembali meliriknya. Mau tidak mau aku kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana dia mengajak wanita kerumahnya dan mereka melakukan hal yang... yah kalian tahu sendiri. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya kembali karena aku tidak sanggup. Kalau saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kalau saja bisa, aku akan mengulang waktu dan memilih memperjuangkan Jaejoong. Tapi semua itu hanya seandainya. Sekarang aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah berjalan maju dan berusaha mengambil kembali hati Jaejoong.

"Hmmm.. Jae." Aku mencoba membuka pertanyaan. Sedikit kulirik Jaejoong. Entah perasaanku atau aku memang meliha dia sedikit tersentak. Apa dia melamun? Siapa yang dia lamunkan? Apa aku? Atau jangan-jangan gadis murahan itu?

"Berhenti bicara dan fokuslah pada kegiatanmu, Yunho-ssi." Tanggap Jaejoong dingin. Aku menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya dia mau menanggapi pertanyaanku meskipun dengan nada ketus.

"Siapa gadis yang kau bawa kemarin?" tanyaku tidak menghiraukan nada ketus Jaejoong.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk diam?"

"Aku akan diam kalau kau menjawab."

"Dia hanya wanita yang kusewa. Wae?" aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa dia benar-benar Jaejoongku yang manis?

"Kau menyewa gadis... murahan?" tanyaku memastikan. Kuharap tadi aku hanya salah mendengar.

"Ne. Wae?" jawabnya datar. Apa dia benar-benar Jaejoong? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini.

"Wae?" tanyaku. Nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Membayangkan Jaejoong tidur dengan orang lain membuatku sakit. Membayangkan orang lain melihat dan menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong-Ku membuatku ingin membunuh siapapun yang melakukan itu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Dan jawaban Jaejoong membuatku menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Karena aku hanya menuruti perintah seseorang yang dulu menyuruhku untuk menjadi normal agar bisa kembali untuk menemuinya."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku makin erat. Apakah sebegitu berefekkah kata-kataku waktu itu? Apa dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku suruh? Bisakah aku menarik kata-kataku dulu?

Aku berbelok kearah kanan berdasarkan petunjuk yang diberikan Jaejoong dan berhenti didepan tempat karaoke yang lumayan bebas. Aku menahan tangan Jaejoong yang ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk digerakkan. Bahkan rasanya susah bagiku untuk bernafas dengan lancar kali ini.

"Lupakan kata-kataku itu. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu." aku menatap matanya. Dapat kulihat lagi sorot kekecewaan yang mendalam dimata indah yang selalu kupuji itu.

"Bukankah ini terlalu terlambat?" tanyanya sinis.

"Mian."

Dapat kudengar Jaejoong mendengus kesal, " Kalau kau menahanku hanya untuk mengatakan hal tidak penting seperti ini lebih baik kau lepaskan aku. Aku benar-benra tidak punya waktu untuk ini."

Aku mengeratkan peganganku begitu dia menyentak tangannya. Aku kembali menatap matanya. Kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik sampai dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Lepaskan aku, Yunho ssi!"

Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ditolak? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Aku disini bukan untuk melihatmu diam, tuan Jung! Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku menemui teman-temanku!"

"Saranghae!" ungkapku akhirnya. Bisa kulihat gerakannya yang hendak membuka pintu mobil terhenti. "Saranghae, BooJae. Nado saranghae. Itu jawabanku untuk pernyataanmu tiga tahun lalu. Maaf atas sikap dan kata-kataku dulu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi gunjingan masyarakat banyak. Jika hanya aku yang dianggap buruk aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika itu kau. Karena aku tahu itu akan membuatmu sedih."

Sudah, aku memilih mengungkapkan semuanya. Lega. Itu yang kurasakan. Perasaan yang kusimpan akhirnya terungkap. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu jawabannya.

"Lalu apa kau mengira aku tidak sakit dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu? Kau pikir aku tidak sedih? Kau pikir aku tertawa bahagia di London sana? Aku menangis, Jung Yunho! Aku bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum. Aku menghabiskan waktu memikirkanmu. Membayangkan kau yang bahagia dengan Ahra noona. Berusaha merelakanmu dengannya didepan orang tuaku. Mengatakan usulku mengenai konsep pernikahan kalian dengan nada ceria kepada mereka tanpa mereka tahu kalau aku menangis saat itu. Dan kau tahu, konssep itu sebenarnya adalah konsep yang kuinginkan ketika aku menikah denganmu. Katakan aku tidak tahu malu saat mengatakan konsep itu yang ada dibayanganku bukan kau dan Ahra noona melainkan kau dan aku. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya itu?" aku tersentak melihat Jaejoong yang meneteskan air mata.

"Jae..." aku ingin mengusap air mata di pipi mulusnya, tapi Jaejoong menepis tanganku sebelum menyentuhnya.

"Diam! Kau hanya perlu diam dan dengarkan aku. Aku bahkan bisa tersenyum bahagia dengan membayangkan kau yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam menungguku di altar. Kau tahu, hanya itu yang ada dibayanganku setiap hari bersama dengan semua yang sudah kulaui bersamamu. Aku hampir gila disana. Aku hampir gila karenamu, Jung!" suara Jaejoong meninggi di bagian akhir seolah memberiku tekanan yang makin menyesakkanku.

"Mianhae, Jae. Aku menyesal melakukan itu. Aku menyesal tidak bisa bersikap tegas padaku sendiri." Jawabku.

"Tapi itu dulu." Aku mengangkat kepalaku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Jae.."

"Ne, itu dulu." Dia mengusap air matanya kasar, "Itu dulu. Sekarang aku bukan lagi Jaejoong yang dulu. Sekarang aku bukan Jaejoong yang mencintai Jung Yunho. Aku Jaejoong yang normal. Seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Sudah kukatakan lupakan kata-kataku dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu semua." Jawabku cepat. Aku tidak ingin ini semua berlanjut.

"Ani. Aku sudah berubah. Maafkan aku, tapi jangan sia-siakan perjuanganku, Jung Yunho ssi. Menikahlah dengan kakakku secepatnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat kalian berencana menikah tahun ini, kan? Chukkae."

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan kakakmu."

"Mwo.?"

"Pernikahan kami batal. Tepatnya Ahra membatalkan pernikahan kami." Kulihat Jaeoong tersentak.

"Permainan macam apa yang kalian mainkan, eoh?" sinisnya.

"Ini bukan permainan, Jae. Aku mencintaimu. Harus kukatakan berapa kali?!"

"Tapi aku tidak. Sudah kukatakan aku sudah menjadi Jaejoong yang normal. Mianhae mungkin kau harus mengatur ulang jadwal pernikahanmu."

"Jae,..."

"Satu lagi. Jadilah normal, Jung Yunho! Bukankah gay itu menjijikkan?" sinisnya sebelum keluar dari mobilku. Aku termenung. Perlahan air mata yang tadi menggantung menetes dari ujung mataku.

Apa sebegitu besarnya kesalahanku di masa lalu? Apa benar-benar kesalahanku tidak bisa dimaafkan? Apa kata-kataku begitu kuat tertancap di kepala Jaejoong? Apa penyesalanku selama tiga tahun ini masih belum cukup? Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi Yoochun. "Yoochun ah.."

_"..."_

"Apa aku harus menyerah?"

_"..."_

"Ne."

_"..."_

"Wae?"

_"..."_

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi dia menolak."

_"..." _aku mendengarkan saran Yoochun baik-baik. Beberapa kali Seunghyun dan Changmin menambahkan

"Apa harus begitu?"

_"..."_

"Arasseo. Gomawo." pik..

Aku kembali terdiam. Bersaha mencerna kata-kata Yoochun dan memilih mana pilihan yang terbaik untuk ini semua. Meninggalkan Jaejoong? Aniya. Itu terlalu menyeramkan. Aku belum siap mati muda. Memperjuangkan Jaejoong? Apa aku siap ditolak? Tapi...

_"...percayalah padaku. Jaejoong hyung masih mencintaimu, hyung. Dia begitu mudah jatuh padamu dulu. Lakukanlah lagi. Jerat dia. Buat dia jatuh lagi padamu. Kali ini usahakan lebih dalam. Terserah padamu bagaimana caranya, yang pasti satu permintaan kami padamu. Jangan lepaskan Jaejoong hyung dan cepat kembalikan dia menjadi seperti dulu atau Junsu, Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun akan membunuhmu. Kurasa aku, Changmin, dan Seunghyun juga akan melakukan itu. Jadi, berusahalah, hyung. Kami mendukung apapun yang akan kau lakukan selama itu baik untukmu dan Jae hyung."_

Aku tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Yoochun benar. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu, gajah cantik. Nae Boo. Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan mendapatkamu apapun caranya. Akan kubuat kau jatuh lagi kepadaku. Kali ini lebih dalam. Kupastikan itu.

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Yunho turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam mencari Jaejoong.

"Aish, kemana gajah nakal itu?" bisiknya. Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, dia menghampiri resepsionis untuk mennyakan ruangan yang digunakan Jaejoong dan teman-temannya.

"Ruangan atas nama Kim Jaejoong." Ujarnya kepada resepsionis yeoja yang menatapnya kagum sejak pertama kali dia memasuki gedung karaoke itu. "Kenapa kau diam?"

"Ne?" resepsionis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak imut. Dia bingung dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Sikap yeoja itu berhasil membuat Yunho menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau menjadi resepionis, eoh?! Dimana ruangan yang digunakan Jaejoong?!"

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar, tuan." Resepsionis itu membuka buku pengunjung. Membolak-baliknya beberapa kali. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan ruangan yang dipesan atas nama Kim Jaejoong. "Maaf, tuan. Tapi tidak ada ruangan yang dipesan atas nama Kim Jaejoong."

"Mwo? Periksa sekali lagi."

"Sudah, tuan. Tapi memang tidak ada."

"Aish, kemarikan buku itu!" Yunho merebut buku yang dipegang resepsionis itu tapi yeoja itu berusaha untuk merebutnya kembali.

"Tidak bisa, tuan. Ini milik perusahaan, anda tidak bisa sembarangan membacanya."

Yunho mendengus kemudian menaiknya dengan sekali hentak, "Aku Jung Yunho. Aku bahkan bisa membeli tempat kecil ini." Ungkapnya angkuh.

Mendengar nama Jung disebut, resepsionis itu tersentak kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya dalam, "Jeoseonghamnida, Tuan Jung."

Yunho melemparkan kembali buku itu kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ruangan yang diduganya adalah ruangan yang digunakan Jaejoong. Ruangan nomer 0205. Dia mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Ne, chakkaman."

**Cklek..**

Yunho bisa melihat seorang yeoja mungil membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia melongok kedalam dan menemukan Jaejoong yang duduk membelakanginya. Dia menyeringai

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku teman Jaejoong." Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong sedikit menegang mendengar suara Yunho.

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan." Yunho sedikit tersenyum kemudian melenggang masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Ya! Mo haneungeoya?!" sinisnya.

"Ani." Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Jaejoong yang bangkit dan menghampiri yeoja yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Chagi-ya.." Yunho memalingkan wajahnya melihat Jaejoong yang mencium pipi yeoja itu.

'Apa aku harus melihat itu lagi?' batinnya menahan perih, 'Apa aku harus menyesal mengikuti Jaejoong kesini?'

Yunho memberanikan diri melirik kearah Jaejoong dan yeoja sialan itu. Tapi dia kembali harus menahan geram melihat tangan Jaejoong tengah meraba paha yeoja itu sedangkan tangan yeoja itu sendiri bermain-main di dada terbuka Jaejoong. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Baru saja dia hendak berdiri untuk menghalangi Jaejoong mencium yeoja itu, sosok namja yang muncul dibelakang pasangan itu melakukannya terlebih dulu. Namja itu menahan kepala Jaejoong dan menggantikan peran Jaejoong mencium yeoja didepannya..

'Ige mwoya?' tanya batin Yunho.

"Cukup sampai disitu, Jae. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mencium kekasihku." Ujar namja itu. Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Yunho diam. Dia masih mencerna ucapan namja itu. Setelah semuanya berhasil terproses, dia melengkungkan bibirnya dan keluarah tawa dari bibir hatinya. Tawa Yunho berhasil membuat kerucutan bibir Jaejoong makin maju.

"Hyung, kau membuatku malu!" bentak Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu oleh namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

"Jadi tadi itu hanya sandiwara, Jae?" tanya Yunho yang hanya dibalas lirikan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Berhenti. Tertawa. Jung!" bentak Jaejoong penuh penekanan dan berhasil membuat tawa Yunho makin keras.

"Kau lucu sekali, boo." Ejek Yunho.

"Bagian mana yang lucu?"

"Kau berpura-pura menjadi normal hanya untuk menghindariku, kan? Jujurlah padaku kalau kau ternyata masih mencintaiku." Yunho menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Jaejoong tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap mengalihkan perhatiannya ketempat lain. Namja dan yeoja teman Jaejoong tadi sudah pergi kebagian lain ruangan ini.

"Mwo?! Kenapa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, Jung?! Aku benar-benar normal tidak seperti kau!"

"Berhentilah berbohong dan jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri!" bentak Yunho.

"Aku sudah sangat jujur sejauh ini."

"Kau tahu, Jae? Gay memang menjijikkan, tapi orang yang berpura-pura normal untuk menutupi ke-gay-annya, jauh lebih menjijikkan!" ujar Yunho dingin. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Neo!" baru saja Jaejoong hendak memukul Yunho, suara pintu yang terjeblak terbuka membuatnya berpaling. Keningnya mengernyit melihat siapa yang datang. Sedangkan Yunho menatap siapa yang datang dengan tatapan tertajamnya.

'Untuk apa yeoja murahan itu kesini? Dasar pengganggu!' umpat batinnya kesal.

"Jihye-ssi? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit tenang karena itu berarti Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu berjalan perlahan menuju Jaejoong. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya meremas ujung baju kekurangan bahan miliknya, "Oppa..." bisiknya lemah.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. Dia sedikit melangkah mundur begitu yeoja itu melangkah lebih dekat dengannya. Melihat itu, Yunho sedikit tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Kuharap oppa tidak marah." Bisik yeoja itu lagi sepelan angin. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong dan Yunho masih bisa mendenarnya.

"Kalau kau terus bertele-tele seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus marah padamu atau tidak, Wang Jihye-ssi." Tanggap Jaejoong dingin. Dia mulai kesal dengan yeoja yang pernah disewanya itu.

Yeoja itu diam kemudian menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jaejoong, "A-a-aku hamil..." kalimat yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu seolah menjadi akhir dunia bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"M-mwo?! Ta-tapi..."

Yeoja itu perlahan mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, "Malam itu. Pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau mabuk dan akupun begitu."

"A-aku tidak ingat." Bisik Jaejoong gugup.

"Tentu saja. Kau pergi setelah melakukannya padaku."

Yeoja itu menjauh dari telinga Jaejoong. Dia juga menjauh dari Jaejoong karena melihat gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang risih berdekatan dengannya. Dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Matanya melirik kearah namja tampan yang duduk di sofa. Namja itu duduk dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. 'Ada apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau butuh uang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat yeoja itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong.n Yeoja itu menunduk. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, dia menyeringai.

"A-aku tidak butuh uangmu, oppa. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab. Nikahi aku, oppa." Yeoja itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menantang.

Jaejoong tersentak begitu pula Yunho. Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho dan menemukan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Dia juga bisa melihat Yunho yang menggelengkan kepalanya kecil memberi isyarat agar dia menolak. Mereka terus bertatapan sampai Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya.

"A-aku..." bola mata Jaejoong bergerak kesegala arah.

_Aniya. Kau harus menolaknya, Boo..._

"Aku..."

_Kau tidak boleh menerimanya, Boo..._

"Jihye-ssi, aku..."

_Kau tidak boleh, karena..._

"Aku..." jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

_Jika kau menerimanya, maka aku tidak tahu lagi apa alasanku untuk hidup..._

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab..."

Jawaban Jaejoong seolah menjadi pisau tak kasat mata yang berhasil mencabik hati Yunho dalam sekali ayunan.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

_Sudah selesai... kesempatanku hilang..._

Dua orang yang melihat kejadian itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Jaejoong. Mereka tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menerima yeoja itu.

'Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong?' tanya batin seorang dari mereka.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Ada yang kangen sama gue yang somplak ini? Mian lama update. Gue sibuk kuliah. Minggu depan gue UAS. Ini aja nyempet-nyempetin ngetik sembunyi-sembunyi dari bokap. Bokap maksa belajar mulu soalnya... T-T

Gimana chap ini? Aneh kah? Absurd kah? Atau kedua-duanya? Apa disini Appa udah cukup kesiksa? Gue ngga bakat nyiksa Appa. Tapi kalo nyiksa eomma... kekeke...

Makasih buat yang udah review chap kemaren. Makasih juga udah penasaran. Mian ngga bisa bales review kalian, seenggaknya ngga sekarang. tapi tetep gue baca ko... terus review FF abal ini, ya?! Review kalian semangat untukku..

Maaf mengecewakan...

At kast but no least...

Mind to RnR..?

Annyeong...


	3. Chapter 3 : Give Me A Second Chance

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD, little bit SiBum.**

**Other Cast : Jung Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia yang paling drama sampe episodenya ribuan dan berseason-season aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story**

Yeoja itu diam kemudian menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jaejoong, "A-a-aku hamil..." kalimat yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu seolah menjadi akhir dunia bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"M-mwo?! Ta-tapi..."

Yeoja itu perlahan mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, "Malam itu. Pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau mabuk dan akupun begitu."

"A-aku tidak ingat." Bisik Jaejoong gugup.

"Tentu saja. Kau pergi setelah melakukannya padaku."

Yeoja itu menjauh dari telinga Jaejoong. Dia juga menjauh dari Jaejoong karena melihat gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang risih berdekatan dengannya. Dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Matanya melirik kearah namja tampan yang duduk di sofa. Namja itu duduk dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. 'Ada apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau butuh uang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat yeoja itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong.n Yeoja itu menunduk. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, dia menyeringai.

"A-aku tidak butuh uangmu, oppa. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab. Nikahi aku, oppa." Yeoja itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menantang.

Jaejoong tersentak begitu pula Yunho. Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho dan menemukan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Dia juga bisa melihat Yunho yang menggelengkan kepalanya kecil memberi isyarat agar dia menolak. Mereka terus bertatapan sampai Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya.

"A-aku..." bola mata Jaejoong bergerak kesegala arah.

_Aniya. Kau harus menolaknya, Boo..._

"Aku..."

_Kau tidak boleh menerimanya, Boo..._

"Jihye-ssi, aku..."

_Kau tidak boleh, karena..._

"Aku..." jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

_Jika kau menerimanya, maka aku tidak tahu lagi apa alasanku untuk hidup..._

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab..."

Jawaban Jaejoong seolah menjadi pisau tak kasat mata yang berhasil mencabik hati Yunho dalam sekali ayunan.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

_Sudah selesai... kesempatanku hilang..._

Dua orang yang melihat kejadian itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Jaejoong. Mereka tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menerima yeoja itu.

'Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong?' tanya batin seorang dari mereka.

**~ Start Story ~**

**Author PoV**

Yunho melangkah gontai menuju kediamannnya. Tatapannya kosong. Butler yang ada dirumahnya hanya menatap bingung kearahnya yang tidak seperti biasa. Dengan penuh keberanian, salah satu butler mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Tuan ingin makan malam atau mandi terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Yunho hanya menghentikan langkahnya tetapi matanya tetap memandang kosong kedepan. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kejadian yang benar-benar merubah rencana masa depannya. Kali ini matanya memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya. Dia menampilkan senyum miris.

'Sekarang semuanya sia-sia.' Pikirnya.

"... an. Tuan Yunho." Yunho menoleh kearah butlernya yang menyentuh lengannya.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Anda ingin makan atau mandi lebih dulu?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan." Jawabnya kemudian melangkah menuju lantai dua. Tepatnya kearah kamarnya.

"Saya akan menyiapkan airnya, tuan." Salah satu pelayan senior disana baru hendak melangkah mengikuti Yunho sebelum akhirnnya berhenti karena isyarat dari Yunho.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Jawabnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yunho membaringkan badannya keatas ranjang begitu dia sampai dikamarnya. Matanya menatap kosong kearah dinding didepannya. Tepatnya kearah figura berukuran besar berisi foto seseorang yang telah membuatnya gila. Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau berhasil, Jae. Kau berhasil." Gumamnya sebelum matanya terpejam.

**Author PoV End**

**Yunho PoV**

Aku menatap tidak percaya kearah Jaejoong. Apa baru saja dia mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan akan menikahi yeoja itu?

Jaejoong hanya menunduk setelah mengatakan itu. Mataku hanya terpaku kearahnya. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi yeoja sial*n itu mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Kulihat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku benar-benar benci tatapan itu. Aku terus menatapnya berusaha mencari ekspresi apa yang benar-benar ditunjukkan oleh mata bulat favoritku itu.

"Apa kau serius, Jae?" tanya teman Jaejoong berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatku gagal menyelami perasaannya.

Jaejoong diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ne, hyung." Tegasnya membuatku tertunduk.

"Oppa, gomawoyo." Jihye hendak memeluk Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong menahan lengan Jihye. Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Oppa, waeyo?"

"Pulanglah. Tidak baik bagi yeoja hamil sepertimu berkeliaran seperti ini." Ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Ne, oppa. Annyeong, oppadeul." Jihye keluar dari ruangan itu tidak peduli tidak seorangpun disana menjawab salamnya.

Kami berempat hanya berdiam diri ditempat masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menghilangkan suasana hening ini sampai Jaejoong bergerak mengambil ponselnya diatas meja.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya. Aku hanya bisa melihtanya keluar. Aku sangat ingin mengejarnya, tapi kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan.

"Kau mencintainya?" aku menoleh kearah yeoja yang tadi hampir saja dicium Jaejoong. Mengingat itu aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan sinisku untuknya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Yunho-ssi. Aku tidak akan merebut Jaejoong darimu." Yeoja itu terkekeh sebentar, "Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau mencintai Jaejoong?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Ne," jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala. Aku bukan hanya mencintainya, tapi sangat mencintainya, batinku.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kejar dia dan halangi keputusan bodohnya itu." aku tersentak dan segera berlari menyusul Jaejoong begtiu mendengar perkataan namja yang tadi sudah menyelamatkan bibir Jaejoongieku.

"Gamsahamnida."ucapku sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Shit!" umpatku karena tidak menemukan Jaejoong begitu aku sampai di tempat parkir. Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan mungkin menungguku untuk pulang bersama. Tidak ingin membuang waktu aku segera memasuki mobilku dan mengendarainya meninggalkan parkiran tempat karaoke. Aku memperhatikan trotoar jalan sambil mengemudi perlahan untuk mencari keberadaan malaikat yang dalam waktu dekat ini bisa menjadi malaikat mautku. Dan, yah aku menemukannya. Malaikatku. Sosoknya sangat mudah dikenali diantara lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang disana. Sosoknya yang indah akan selalu terlihat mencolok diantara semua manusia yang ada.

Segera kuhentikan mobilku di tempat parkir sebuah kafe dan berlari menyusulnya.

"Jae..!" aku menahan tangannya dan menariknya membuatnya berbalik. Aku kaget melihat wajahnya. Aku tahu wajah ceria dan lembut Jaejoong sudah menghilang digantikan dengan wajah datar yang aku tidak suka. Tapi demi Tuhan aku lebih memilih melihat wajah datarnya dibanding wajahnya yang saat ini. Setidaknya dengan ekspresi datar itu aku masih bisa melihat sedikit binar indah dimatanya, tapi sekarang mata itu kosong. Tidak ada binar cantik dimata itu.

"Jae, gwaenchanna?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Bahkan dia tidak melihat kearahku sama sekali.

"Jae.."

"..."

"Boo..."

"..."

"Ya! Jung Jaejoong!"

"..."

"Aish.." kesal karena tidak mendapat respon apa-apa darinya, aku segera menarik tangannya menuju mobilku. Beda seperti tadi, kini dia hanya menuruti kemauanku tanpa ada berontakan apapun.

Kami hanya diam selama perjalanan. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Jaejoong yang memilih melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Eodisseo?" tanya Jaejoong. Kepalanya menoleh kearahku dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ikut saja."

Kami kembali diam. Jaejoong kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Sungai Han? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sungai Han?" tanyanya begitu aku menghentikan mobilku. "Ya! Jung Yunho!"

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di pingggiran sungai Han. Matanya melirik kearah Jaejoong yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja yang senak jidat Yoochun membawanya kesini.

"Sungai Han? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sungai Han?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho memilih turun dari mobil membuat Jaejoong geram, "Ya! Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho turun dari mobil.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau mengantarku pulang!" teriak Jaejoong. Dia berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Yunho yang duduk di atas rumput.

Yunho mendongak melihat wajah Jaejoong. Dan Yunho berhasil dibuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Jaejoong yang indah dipadukan dengan latar belakang cahaya matahari senja merupakan perpaduan sempurna.

'Apa Tuhan baru saja kehilangan malaikatnya dan tidak menyadarinya? Kalau memang begitu, aku berharap Tuhan tidak akan pernah sadar sehingga tidak akan menariknya kembali ke surga. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seindah ini?' Batin Yunho gila.

Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap begitu oleh Yunho mulai mengernyitkan keningnya. Tangannya meraba wajahnya, mungkin saja ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. Tangannya bahkan bergerak-gerak didepan wajah Yunho tapi tidak ada respon dari namja bermata musang itu.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau ingin aku mencongkel matamu?" tanya Jaejoong sarkastis.

Mendengar bentakan merdu (?) dari depannya membuat Yunho tersadar dari acara melamunya. Dia menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling manis dan itu sukses membuatnya mendapatkan geplakan gratis dari Jaejoong.

"Jangan menunjukkan senyum idiotmu di depanku. Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Ujar Jaejoong dingin.

Bukannya mengeluh sakit, Yunho malah menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong. Perlahan bibir hatinya tertarik membentuk senyum tulus. Jaejoong yang melihat itu kembali mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti dengan kerja otak Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggelengkan kepala dengan bibir tetap menyunggingkan senyum yang sama.

"Duduklah." Yunho menarik lengan kemeja Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong duduk disampingnya. Keduanya diam mengamati aliran sungai Han. Perlahan lampu-lampu jalan disekitar mereka mulai menyala menciptakan pemandangan yang romantis bagi setiap pasangan yang ada disana. Sayangnya, suasana romantis itu tidak dirasakan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau seharusnya mengantarku pulang bukan mengajakku kesini dan melihat pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berkencan." Sinis Jaejoong memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda.

Yunho menoleh kemudian kembali melihat aliran sungai didepannya, "Memangnya kau ingin pulang kemana? Rumahmu disini." Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong. 'Ditempat dimana ada aku.' Tambah Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal sebelum melancarkan serangan bertubi kearah Yunho, "Kau pikir aku ikan, eoh? Sialan! Brengs*k kau, Jung!"

Yunho tertawa sambil menangkis serangan Jaejoong. Dia senang karena Jaejoong mulai menunjukkan ekspresinya yang menggemaskan padanya. Bukan lagi ekspresi datar yang menyebalkan.

"Aish, Jae. Geumanhae! Appo!" teriak Yunho. Tangannya bergerak lebih cepat menangkap tangan Jaejoong. Keduanya bertatapan. Yunho menatap dalam kearah mata Jaejoong mencoba menyelami apa yang sebenarnya disimpan oleh namja cantik yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Jaejoong sendiri terpaku pada tatapan mata musang Yunho yang tidak berubah. Tetap tajam dan mampu menjebak siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Jogiyo.." suara yang datang dari arah samping mereka berhasil membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang digenggam Yunho.

Yunho menatap tajam kearah yeoja yang menginterupsi kegiatan menyenangkan tadi, "Wae?" tanyanya dingin membuat yeoja yang sempat terpesona kepadanya tersentak dan meremas tangannya pertanda gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bolaku yang tadi mengenai kekasihmu." Yunho mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh yeoja itu dan menemukan bola sepak yang berada diantara dia dan Jaejoong.

'Sejak kapan bola itu ada disini?' batin Yunho. Matanya beralih kearah Jaejoong yang juga menatap bingung kearah bola itu. 'Chakkaman! Kalau tidak salah...'

"Kau bilang tadi bola itu mengenai siapa?" tanya Yunho. Matanya menatap semakin tajam kearah yeoja itu.

"Bola itu mengenai, yeo-yeojachingumu." Jawab gadis itu pelan karena gugup.

Meskipun Yunho sadar dia dan Jaejoong bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi dia cukup mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud yeojachingunya oleh yeoja itu adalah Jaejoong, "Mwo?! Siapa yang melempar?! Katakan padaku siapa yang melempar?!" Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan memeriksa badan Jaejoong.

"Na-namjachinguku."

"Panggil dia kesini! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya, kupastikan kau dan kekasihmu itu akan berada di penjara." Ancam Yunho geram.

"Sudahlah, Jung. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun." Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Yunho yang emosi. Dia bahkan tanpa sadar mengelus tangan Yunho yang berada di pipi kanannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Boo. Setidaknya dia harus minta maaf padamu. Ya! Kenapa kau diam?! Cepat panggil namjachingumu kesini!" Intonasi suara Yunho yang awalnya lembut begitu bicara pada Jaejoong berubah menjadi tinggi ketika membentak yeoja itu.

Belum sempat yeoja itu memanggil, seorang namja dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata bahkan lebih tinggi dari Changmin datang menghampiri.

"Wae, Ye Seul-ah?" tanyanya. Yeoja yang dipanggil Ye Seul itu memeluk dan menarik namja tiang itu dan berbisik di telinganya. Mungkin dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

"Ah, mianhamnida. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja mengenainya tadi." Namja tadi membungkuk kearah Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Yunho.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Katakan padanya." Sentak Yunho yang dibalas senyuman oleh namja tadi.

"Mianhamnida, agasshi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya namja tiang itu.

"Ani. Nan gwaenchanna, dia hanya melebih-lebihkan. Dan lagi aku namja bukan yeoja." Jaejoong menjawab dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

"Ah, mianhamnida." Namja itu kembali membungkuk lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan salahnya, salahkan saja wajah Jaejoong yang mengalahkan kecantikan wajah seorang yeoja.

"Jinjja? Kupikir anda seorang yeoja. Mungkin ini kurang ajar, tapi demi Tuhan anda cantik sekali. Bahkan aku yang seorang yeoja mengakui bahwa anda lebih cantik dari yeoja lain yang pernah kutemui." Girang Ye Seul. "Ah.. aku merasa gagal menjadi wanita." Tambahnya lirih. Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ini bolamu." Jaejoong mengulurkan bola sepak itu dan diterima oleh Ye Seul.

Pasangan itu baru saja melangkah pergi sebelum Yunho kembali memanggil mereka, "Siapa namamu? Kupikir itu penting jika suatu saat aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu."

Namja tiang itu tersenyum, "Kwangsoo. Lee Kwangsoo imnida." Ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sinis Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Yunho.

"Aku senang kau mulai menunjukkan ekspresimu padaku." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya berhasil membuat Jaejoong menegang. "Aku berharap setelah ini hubungan kita lebih baik." Lama tidak ada tanggapan, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong dan menemukan namja cantik itu memandang kosong kearah depan.

"Jae? Wae?" tanya Yunho. Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah berpaling melihat Ye Seul dan Kwangsoo yang bermain sepak bola sambil tertawa bersama. Jaejoong tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pasangan itu yang memilih bermain sepak bola di malam hari. Kemudian dia tersentak dan menunjukkan tatapan kosong lagi sebelum menutup matanya.

"Jae, eodisseo?" tanya Yunho bingung karena Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berdiri bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Antarkan aku pulang. Tidak seharusnya aku berada di tempat romantis seperti ini denganmu? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti? Aku tidak ingin dicap gay. Seharusnya aku disini bersama Jihye. Calon istriku." Sinis Jaejoong sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung di tempatnya. Menahan hatinya agar tetap bertahan mendengar fakta itu.

**Skip Time**

"Mwo?!" Junsu berdiri dari duduknya dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Jaejoong di tengah ketenangan sarapan keluarga mereka, "Hyung akan menikah?!"

Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan berlebihan dongsaengnya, "Ne."

Junsu tersenyum dan memekik tidak percaya, "Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Yunho hyung benar-benar hebat!"

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar perkataan Junsu. Belum sempat dia menanyakan maksud Junsu, dia merasakan pundaknya disentuh Ahra yang duduk disebelahnya, "Wae?" tanyanya dingin. Keningnya berkerut makin dalam melihat Ahra yang memberikan senyum manis kepadanya.

"Aku senang kau mulai kembali membuka hatimu untuk Yunho. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang dulu, kuharap kau bisa bahagia."

Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah anggota keluarganya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ahra maupun Junsu. Terutama dengan Ahra. Bagaimana yeoja itu merelakan calon suaminya seperti itu? bukankah sebentar lagi mereka menikah?

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah namja Jung itu calon suamimu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan, "Aku sudah membatalkan pernikahan kami. Aku sadar tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menikah dengan namja yang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali. Kupikir Yunho sudah memberitahukannya padamu."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar penuturan Ahra. 'Jadi yang dkatakan Yunho itu benar?' batinnya. Dia menatap kosong kedepan kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?" semua yang ada disana mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?!"

"Kami tidak memainkan permainan apapun, Jae." Ujar Ahra meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Geojitmal! Kalian benar-benar berbakat untuk mempermainkan orang lain." Sinis Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu, Joongie?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra noona. Bagaimana bisa itu dibatalkan? Bagaimana bisa setelah semua yang terjadi?!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku hanya tidak ingin memaksakan perasaanku. Aku tahu Yunho mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya. Aku ingin melepaskan Yunho agar dia bisa bersamamu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada kalian kalau aku sampai berhasil menikah dengan Yunho. Aku benar-benar ingin mengubur diriku sendiri melihat kau yang tidak bisa menerima Yunho lagi karenaku. Tapi sekarang aku senang karena kau dan dia..."

"Cukup! Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang kau merelakannya? Kalian tidak tahu apa yang sudah kualami untuk merelakan Yunho! Dan sekarang dengan mudah kalian mengatakan pernikahan itu batal! Kalian menyia-nyiakan usahaku!" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan melampiaskan emosinya.

"Jongie, eomma minta tidak tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai Yunho dan Yunho juga mencintaimu. Eomma..."

"Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana aku menangis di depan eomma ketika mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Yunho. Apa eomma lupa bagaimana eomma mengatakan kalau eomma tidak bisa merestui perasaanku itu. Apa eomma lupa?" tanya Jaejoong sinis memotong ucapan Mrs. Kim yang hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan penuturan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae. Eomma benar-benar minta maaf untuk waktu itu. eomma benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya. Bukankah kau juga sudah berbaikan dengan Yunho? Kali ini eomma merestuimu, Joongie. Sangat merestuimu dengan Yunho. Jadi bisakah... bisakah kita lupakan masa lalu? Bisakah kau kembali menjadi Jaejoong kami yang dulu?" pinta Mrs. Kim dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Jaejoong membuang nafas kasar, "Jaejoong yang dulu? Maksud eomma apa? Bukankah aku masih tetap sama? Melupakan masa lalu? Masa lalu yang mana? Kalau itu berkaitan dengan Yunho, tanpa disuruh pun aku sudah melakukannya. Aku selesai." Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh keluarganya.

"Jae.." gumam Mrs. Kim yang tanpa diduga berhasil membuat Jaejoong berhenti melangkah.

"Dan untuk sekedar informasi, aku tidak menikah dengan Yunho. Aku akan menikah dengan YEOJA. Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan dia pada kalian." Ujar Jaejoong dingin kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan keluarganya yang terdiam di tempatnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Apa lagi ini?" gumam Ahra sepelan angin hingga tidak seorangpun di meja makan itu yang mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Dia benar-benar ingin Yunho dan Jaejoong bersatu setelah dia melepas Yunho, bukan begini. Jaejoong yang berubah dan memutuskan menikah dengan yeoja sama sekali bukan hal yang diinginkannya. Ini benar-benar jauh dari apa yang diharapkannya.

"Eomma tahu?" tanya Junsu dingin memecah keheningan yang melanda. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja. Mrs. Kim menoleh kearah Junsu dengan wajah penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Ne." Jawabnya lirih. Mr. Kim tersentak mendengar pengakuan dari istrinya itu. dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang ini.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan tatapan menusuk kearah istrinya itu.

"Sehari sebelum keluarga Yunho datang membicarakan pernikahan Ahra. Hari yang sama dimana Joongie mengatakan rencananya untuk belajar di London." Jawab Mrs. Kim dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya yang berkeringat saling menggenggam erat.

Mr. Kim mendesah keras. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Mengapa kau mengambil tindakan sendiri?" sentak Mr. Kim.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin uri Joongie menyimpang, yeobo. Aku sangat menyanyanginya. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi gunjingan masyarakat." Bela Mrs. Kim.

"Jadi eomma lebih memilih Joongie hyung berubah menjadi seperti sekarang?" sinis Junsu. Matanya menatap dingin kearah sang eomma. Dia tahu itu tidak sopan tapi matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Tidak. Eomma tidak ingin Joongie berubah seperti ini. Eomma tidak berpikir akan begini jadinya ketika eomma melarang perasaan Joongie. Ditambah lagi Joongie akan pergi jauh yang membuatnya tidak akan bertemu Yunho jadi eomma pikir perasaan seperti itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu." Bela Mrs. Kim. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Embun mulai memenuhi matanya mengingat kesalahannya di masa lalu yang menyebabkan ini terjadi.

"Perasaan seperti apa maksud eomma?" tanya Junsu dengan nada meremehkan. Untuk sekali ini saja dia tidak akan mempedulikan sopan santun pada eommanya. Dia kesal dan marah. Kalau seandainya saja eommanya tidak mengambil tindakan terburu-buru dan menceritakan padanya, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Yunho dan Jaejoong akan bahagia sekarang. Keluarganya juga akan tetap ceria seperti dulu.

"Perasaan itu. Perasaannya pada sesama jenisnya." Jawab Mrs. Kim lirih.

"Apa bedanya perasaan antar sesama jenis dan antar lawan jenis?! Tidak ada perbedaan dari itu, eomma! Keduanya sama-sama cinta! Seharusnya eomma mengerti itu!" sentak Junsu.

"Tapi itu salah, Kim Junsu! Jangan menyalahkan eomma! Eomma hanya tidak ingin anak eomma menyimpang." Suara Mrs. Kim makin melirih dibagian akhir.

"Apa eomma akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ternyata aku juga sama seperti Joongie hyung?" pertanyaan Junsu berhasil membuat Mr. Dan Mrs. Kim tersentak. Sedangkan Ahra yang memang sudah tahu semuanya hanya menatap tidak percaya kearah Junsu.

"Su-ie... kau.." gumam Ahra yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Junsu saat namja imut itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Su-ie?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Aku sama seperti Joongie hyung. Aku menyukai sesama jenis. Bahkan aku memiliki NAMJACHINGU sekarang!" jawab Junsu dengan penekanan pada kata namjachingu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Junsu?!" sentak Mrs. Kim.

"Ne, eomma. Aku memiliki namjachingu sekarang bukan yeojachingu. Wae? Eomma akan mengasingkanku juga? Eomma akan melarangku juga? Eomma ingin mengatakan bahwa perasaanku salah? Eomma akan memaksaku melupakan perasaanku sama seperti apa yang dilakukan eomma pada Joongie hyung dulu?!" kejar Junsu. Nafasnya menderu karena emosinya. Dia merasa kasihan pada Joongie hyungnya yang dipaksa melupakan perasaannya oleh eommanya sendiri.

"Junsu!" bentak sang nyonya rumah. Dia tidak tahan dipojokkan oleh anak bungsunya yang biasanya bertingkah kekanakan itu.

"Wae? Eomma akan menyuruhku melakukan itu juga? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, eomma. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya. Dan bagiku tidak ada yang salah selama aku mencintainya." Junsu membungkuk kerarah keluarganya sebelum berjalan keluar tidak menghiraukan teriakan Mrs. Kim yang memanggil namanya.

Mrs. Kim menyerah memanggil nama Junsu karena seberapa keras pun dia memanggil, anak bungsunya itu tidak menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Mrs. Kim kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan menoleh kearah Mr. Kim yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan pandangan datar.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa kau tidak menghalangi Junsu?" tanya Mrs. Kim. Dia memijit kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menghalanginya jika kau yang menyebabkan dia keluar. Kau yang seharusnya berusaha untuk membawanya kembali." Mr Kim bersiap berdiri dari duduknya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Mrs. Kim yang tidak terima dengan jawabannya.

"Apa maksudmu, yeobo? Kau menyalahkanku juga?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya kecewa padamu. Kau seharusnya membicarakan semuanya padaku bukan membuat tindakan gegabah seperti itu. kau yang menyebakan ini semua maka kau yang harus menyelesaikan semuanya." Mr. Kim melepas cekalan Mrs. Kim perlahan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Mr. Kim menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin keluarga ini makin dingin. Cukup satu anakku yang berubah dan cukup sekali aku merasakan menjadi ayah dan kepala keluarga yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak ingin mengalaminya dua kali, yeobo. Kuharap kau mengerti." Ujar Mr. Kim kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat ini di meja makan hanya ada Ahra dan Mrs. Kim yang sama-sama terdiam. Ahra menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Mr. Kim yang sedikit menyinggungnya. Secara tidak langsung dialah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong berubah. Tidak. Dialah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong berubah. Dia yang telah merebut cinta yang Jaejoong miliki dan memaksa Jaejoong melupakan perasaannya sebelum Mrs. Kim melakukannya. Mungkin karena Jaejoong lebih menghormati Mrs. Kim dia memilih mengabulkan permintaan eommanya. Ahra mendongakkan kepalanya beitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Apa menurutmu apa yang eomma lakukan salah, Ahra-ya? Eomma hanya tidak ingin anak eomma menjadi gunjingan masyarakat." tanyanya lirih.

Ahra yang tidak tega dengan keadaan eommanya berjalan menghampiri dan duduk di kursi sebelah Mrs. Kim. "Eomma, terkadang kita juga harus mengalah pada cinta. Tindakan eomma bisa saja benar jika Jaejoong tidak benar-benar mencintai Yunho. Tapi tidak seperti itu eomma. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho. Jelas tidak mudah baginya melupakan perasaannya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho tapi dia menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin kembali sakit. Sebenarnya berubahnya Jaejoong bukan sepenuhnya salah eomma. Ini salahku. Aku yang merebut Yunho darinya. Bahkan meskipun aku tahu mereka saling mencintai, aku tetap memaksa." Ahra menatap Mrs. Kim dengan tatapan lembut, "Eomma, cukup aku saja yang melakukan kesalahan. Jangan buat Junsu juga berubah. Eomma tidak ingin merasakan dibenci anggota keluarga sendiri, kan?" Ahra meninggalkan Mrs. Kim setelah memeluk wanita yang sudah merawatnya tersebut.

Mrs. Kim meneteskan air matanya selepas Ahra pergi, 'Joongie.. mianhae. Maafkan eomma, nak. Maafkan eomma yang telah merebut kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan eomma.'

**Junsu Side**

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun pada namja imut yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Ne, Yoochun-ah. Aku hanya ingin Jae hyung sadar. Aku hanya ingin Jae hyung bahagia."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Su-ie?"

"Eomma akan memintaku kembali dan aku yakin dia akan merestui kita. Percayalah padaku." Jawab Junsu yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi apa kau yakin Jaejoong.."

"Aku yakin, Chunnie. Aku tahu dia mendengar semuanya."

**Skip Time**

Seminggu kemudian, tepat seperti yang diperkirakan Junsu, Eommanya memintanya kembali dan memutuskan untuk menerima hubungannya dengan Yoochun. Bahkan mereka sudah membicarakan tentang tanggal pertunangan dengan orang tua Yoochun kemarin. Dan selama seminggu ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bicara dengan orang-orang di rumahnya. Hal itu membuat suasana rumah makin dingin.

"Ekhem.." semua yang ada di meja makan serentak menoleh kearah sumber suara meninggalkan perhatian mereka dari makan malam. Mereka semua. Pasalnya Kim Jaejoong baru saja berdehem seolah memancing perhatian mereka semua.

"Wae, Joongie?" tanya Mr. Kim tidak melepaskan kesempatan untuk mendengar suara manis anak tercantiknya.

"Besok kuharap kalian tetap tinggal dirumah. Aku akan membawa calon istriku kesini." Ucapnya sebelum beriri dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi.

Mrs. Kim yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu ditangannya. Dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Ini salahku." Gumamnya.

Junsu yang ada disebelahnya menepuk punggung eommanya, "Eomma tenang saja. Ini baru perkenalan. Masih banyak waktu sebelu pernikahan mereka."

**Skip Time (Again)**

Keesokan harinya, sarapan keluarga Kim lebih hening dari biasanya. Tatapan tajam dan menilai tidak henti-hentinya ditujukan pada anggota baru di pagi itu. Wang Jihye.

"Berhenti menatap calon istriku dengan tatapan seperti itu, eomma." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa melihat kearah eommanya. Dia masih tetap menyuapkan makanan kedalam bibir merahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Mungkin keluarga oppa ingin menilai penampilanku dulu. Benar, kan, eommonim, abonim?" tanya Jihye berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan calon keluarga barunya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan karena tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari penghuni meja.

Selesai sarapan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Junsu dan Ahra sedari tadi sama sekali tidak melepas tatapan dingin dan tajamnya pada Jihye. Mrs. Kim hanya menunduk sejak tadi karena rasa bersalahnya sedangkan Mr. Kim hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ini Wang Jihye. Calon istriku." Ucapan dingin Jaejoong menjad pembuka pembicaraan yang lumayan serius ini.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" tanya Mr. Kim yang dibalas anggukan malas oleh Jaejoong.

"Mana orang tuamu?" tanya Mr. Kim datar. Tatapannya itu membuat Jihye sedikit gugup.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua. Sejak kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan." Jawab Jihye berusaha menekan kegugupannya.

"Panti asuhan? Sekarang dimana kau tinggal? Kau tidak mungkin tetap tinggal di panti asuhan di umurmu yang sekarang, kan?"

"Ne. Aku tinggal di apartement sekarang. Tidak mewah, tapi cukup baik untuk ditempati."

"Apa pendidikan terakhirmu?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang kali ini mulai berani mengangkat wajah setelah mendapat bisikan dari Junsu.

"Aku hanya lulusan dari Senior High School. Uang yang kudapat dari pekerjaanku tidak cukup untuk membiayaiku masuk perguruan tinggi." Jawab Jihye. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa pekerjaanmu?"

Wang Jihye mendongakkan keplanya dengan mata terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan dari Mrs. Kim. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia tidak mungkin berkata jujur. Matanya melirik kearah Jaejoong yang juga melirik kearahnya.

"Katakan saja yang sujujurnya." Jihye tersentak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa." Tambah Jaejoong begitu melihat keraguan di wajah Jihye.

"Aku bekerja di bar." Jawabnya lirih.

Hening.

Semua diam mendengar jawaban tidak terduga yang keluar dari bibir Jihye.

"Kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Mr. Kim. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan Jaejoong menggunakan nada dingin seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ne, Appa." Jawab Jaejoong ringan meskipun sebenarnya dia merasakan gugup yang lebih daripada yang dirasakan Jihye.

Mr. Kim menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, "Apa tidak merestui hubunganmu." Mr. Kim melangkah pergi meninggalkan senyuman di bibir Ahra, Junsu dan Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong yang melihat kepergian ayahnya hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada niat dalam hatinya untuk memaksakan kehendaknya kepada ayahnya. Dia tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini tidak benar padahal dia tahu –dari Jihye- bahwa gadis yang ada disampingnya itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Oppa, ige eotteohke?" Jaejoong menoleh begitu merasakan tarikan di lengannya dan mendapat pertanyaan itu dari mulut Jihye membuatnya sadar apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Tapi dia sedang hamil, Appa!" teriak Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat langkah Mr. Kim berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu, Joongie?" tanya Ahra.

"Dia hamil."

"Apa kau yakin dia hamil anakmu, hyung? Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?" tuntut Junsu. Dia tidak percaya hyungnya bisa melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu. Dia memang pernah melihat pasangan di depannya ini bercumbu, tapi itu hanya sebatas berciuman panas. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua juga akan melakukan hal itu.

"A..."

**Plak!**

"Joongie / Hyung / Oppa!" teriak empat orang yang ada disana melihat bagaimana Jaejoong yang jatuh terduduk begitu tangan Mr. Kim mendarat di pipinya.

"A-apa yang Appa lakukan?" tanya Ahra. Ini pertama kalinya kepala keluarga Kim itu melakukan kekerasan fisik terutama pada Jaejoong, anak kesayangannya.

"Appa tidak percaya kalau kau akan melakukan ini. Appa tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi seperti ini, Kim! Lebih baik appa melihatmu menikah dengan pria daripada mendengar kabar kalau kau menghamili anak orang!" Mr. Kim diam. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak menyangka bisa melakukan ini pada Jaejoong, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya, "Appa kecewa padamu."

"A-appa." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Sekarang lakukan apapun sesukamu. Appa tidak peduli lagi!" setelah mengucapkan kata menyakitkan itu, Mr. Kim langsung pergi dan tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi.

"Lebih baik kau antar yeoja itu pulang, Jae." Suruh Mrs. Kim sebelum pergi menyusul Mr. Kim diikuti oleh Ahra dan Junsu.

"Hyung..." lirih Junsu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Jaejoong diam di tempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk, tangannya memegang pipi yang tadi ditampar oleh Mr. Kim.

"Oppa, gwaenchanna?" tanya Jihye yang khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya dingin.

Jihye diam-diam mengamati Jaejoong selama dalam perjalanan menuju apartementnya hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan apartementnya.

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai!" suruh Jaejoong, "Jangan mengatakan apa-apa!" Jihye menutup mulutnya lagi mendengar ucapan Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengucapkan maaf karena insiden tadi juga disebabkan olehnya..

"Gomawo, Oppa." Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menjalankan mobilnya ketika seseorang masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk di tempat Jihye tadi. Mata bulatnya membelalak melihat siapa yang telah lancang masuk mobil tanpa seijinnya.

"Mwo haenungeoya?!" bentaknya. Orang itu hanya diam menatap lurrus kedepan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak artinya.

"Ya! Turun dari mobilku sekarang!" bentak Jaejoong lagi. Lagi-lagi orang itu hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh kearah Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kubilang turun!"

Hening...

"Ya!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?!" bentak orang itu yang ternyata adalah Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jaejoong datar setelah keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Jung!"

"Kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Yunho masih dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Menurutmu?" sinis Jaejoong. Bibir cantiknya menyunggingkan senyum miring yang benar-benar tidak cocok untuknya.

"Jangan. Kumohon jangan." Lirih Yunho. Kali ini kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar sebeum kembali menghadap depan, "Wae? Kenapa kau melarang? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Jebal. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku dulu."

Jaejoong mendengus kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Hal itu tentu saja diikuti oleh Yunho. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan berdiri di depannya.

"Jebal, Boo. Beri aku kesempatan dan aku akan menebus semuanya." Pinta Yunho lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'Oke, aku akan memberimu kesempatan' kepada orang yang sudah menyakitiku? Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah dimatamu? Apa kau sebegitu rendahannya untuk meminta kesempatan kedua kepada orang yang sudah kau sakiti? Aku tidak ingin memberikan orang brengs*k sepertimu kesempatan oleh karena itu aku membuat diriku menikah secepatnya. Jangan mengangguku lagi! Jalani hidupmu seperti sebelum kau mengenalku! Rasakan rasa sakit yang kualami saat kau dengan mulut brengs*kmu itu mengatakan aku menjijikkan!" Jaejoong segera memasuki mobilnya setelah mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Yunho. "Dan satu lagi, kuharap kau datang ke pertunanganku minggu depan. Berbanggalah karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kuundang ke hari BAHAGIAKU!" tambah Jaejoong dengan penekanan pada kata bahagia kemudian menutup jendelanya dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

"Jadi sejak awal aku memang tidak memiliki kesempatan?" gumam Yunho. Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat miris, "Aku menyedihkan sekali. Apa ini yang kau rasakan saat itu, Boo? Ah, kurasa kau merasakan lebih dari ini, bahkan ini bukan apa-apa." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata musang itu disusul oleh tetes-tetes selanjutnya.

Perlahan Yunho berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana meninggalkan tempat terpahit selama hidupnya itu.

'Apa aku benar-benar harus merelakanmu, Boo?' batinnya, 'Mianhae. Saranghae. Nan jinjja mianhae...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Bagus ngga kalo di END sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC aja deh

Eotteohke? mian lama update soalnya lagi bulan Ramadhan, tobat dulu bentar. Meskipun ngga da rate M-nya sama sekali sih..

Okelah hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan? Mengecewakan? Sangat. Berbelit-belit? Banget. Ngga jelas? Iya pake banget. Belakangan ini gue lagi diserang sama Kriting block. Udah ada niat buat ngetik, eh.. ngga ada ide. Udah ada ide, eh.. males ngetik. Udah semangat ngetik, ide udah ada, eh... malah tergoda nonton anime, MV, atau RM. Frustasi gue. Mana ada 3 FF yang jadi tanggungan, stress gue, gue stress.

BTW, ada yang suka nonton RM, ngga? Gue lagi jatuh cinta sama RM nih. Ada yang punya rekomendasi episode RM yang keren? Kalo ada PM, ne?! Gamsahamnida, #bow

Makasih buat :

Kim Jae Eun ; hyukieraa; whirlwind27 ; shipper89 ; shanzec ; dheaniyuu ; Momo ziel ; minami Kz ; azahra88 ; YunjaeLovers1 ; Kezia ; My Jeje ; Renals ; indy ; Bestin84 ; ccsyaoran01 ; danactebh ; Florendaflorenda ; beruanggajah ; ; Kitahara Saki ; Lee Ha Jae ; nrlchoi ; Saryeong ; Vic89 ; HikariChan93 ; Endah1146 ; Mandakyumin ; guest1 ; jema agassi ; guest137 ; foreverOTP ; de ; kk ; yunacho90 ; KjLiey ; YunjaeLovers2 ; indy ; guest2 ; guest3.

Mian ngga bisa bales semuanya, tapi tetep gue baca, ko. Keep review, ne? Makin banyak review, makin cepet update... makin dikit review, FF ini END beneran disini. Gamsahamnida.

At last..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong...


	4. Chapter 4 : Should I Give Up?

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD, little bit SiBum.**

**Other Cast : Go Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia yang paling drama sampe episodenya ribuan dan berseason-season aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**Previous Story**

"Jebal. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku dulu."

Jaejoong mendengus kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Hal itu tentu saja diikuti oleh Yunho. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan berdri di depannya.

"Jebal, Boo. Beri aku kesempatan dan aku akan menebus semuanya." Pinta Yunho lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'Oke, aku akan memberimu kesempatan' kepada orang yang sudah menyakitiku? Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah dimatamu? Apa kau sebegitu rendahannya untuk meminta kesempatan kedua kepada orang yang sudah kau sakiti? Aku tidak ingin memberikan orang brengs*k sepertimu kesempatan oleh karena itu aku membuat diriku menikah secepatnya. Jangan mengangguku lagi! Jalani hidupmu seperti sebelum kau mengenalku! Rasakan rasa sakit yang kualami saat kau dengan mulut brengs*kmu itu mengatakan aku menjijikkan!" Jaejoong segera memasuki mobilnya setelah mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Yunho. "Dan satu lagi, kuharap kau datang ke pertunanganku minggu depan. Berbanggalah karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kuundang ke hari BAHAGIAKU!" tambah Jaejoong dengan penekanan pada kata bahagia kemudian menutup jendelanya dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

"Jadi sejak awal aku memang tidak memiliki kesempatan?" gumam Yunho. Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat miris, "Aku menyedihkan sekali. Apa ini yang kau rasakan saat itu, Boo? Ah, kurasa kau merasakan lebih dari ini, bahkan ini bukan apa-apa." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata musang itu disusul oleh tetes-tetes selanjutnya.

Perlahan Yunho berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana meninggalkan tempat terpahit selama hidupnya itu.

'Apa aku benar-benar haru merelakanmu, Boo?' batinnya, 'Mianhae.'

.

.

**Start Story**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di rumah keluarga Kim makin memburuk semenjak Jaejoong mengenalkan calon istrinya. Mr. Kim yang enggan berbicara dengan Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong sendiri bukannya tidak ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sang appa. Tapi, dia sudah lelah meyakinkan appanya yang nantinya hanya akan dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Sang pebguasa rumahnya itu.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang duduk bersantai di tepi kolam renang ketika Junsu datang menghampirinya dengan wajah tertunduk. Sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit iba melihat dongsaengnya itu. Junsu selalu terlihat ceria sebelum dia bertemu dengan Yunho. Lebih tepatnya sebelum dia jatuh cinta pada namja musang itu.

'Sudah kuduga. Jatuh cinta padanya hanya akan membawa banyak keburukan dalam hidupku dan orang di sekitarku.' Batinnya sinis.

"Jae Hyung..." Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hm..." gumam Jaejoong memberi isyarat pada Junsu bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"A-apa hyung yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, "Apapun yang terjadi, bukankah aku harus yakin?"

"Pikirkanlah lagi, hyung. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti." Saran Junsu, "Appa tidak merestuimu dengan yeoja itu, hyung." Tambahnya.

Jaejoong menghea nafas panjang, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini, Junsu." Jaejoong berdiri dan beranjak dari sana.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal, hyung? Bagaimana jika ternyata dengan ini kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?" pancing Junsu. Dia benar-benar ingin Jaejoong melihat ke dasar hatinya. Apa yang ada disana. Atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang sampai sekarang masih menempati tempat itu.

Jaejoong berhenti tanpa menoleh kearah Junsu dia berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyesal. Kau tahu, Junsu? Penyesalan terbesarku adalah jatuh pada pesona Jung Brengs*k itu!"

Junsu hanya menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong yang melangkah menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak yakin itu benar, hyung. Dan aku tahu kau juga tidak yakin dengan kata-katamu barusan, kan? Aku tahu Yunho hyung masih ada di dalam hatimu." Gumam Junsu yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh angin.

"Chunnie, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini.." gumamnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

...

Yoochun, Seunghyun, dan Changmin menatap iba pada sahabat mereka yang kini terfokus pada tumpukan dokumen di depannya. Selalu begini. Yunho akan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan ketika dia mendapat masalah. Dia akan melupakan hal lain dan hanya pekerjaan yang ada di otaknya.

"Yunho hyung. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan kau masih berkutat dengan dokumen sialan itu?!:" sentak Changmin. Dia benar-benar ingin menarik hyung tertuanya itu keluar tapi kedua hyungnya yang lain menahan.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau makan dulu. Kalau aku tidak salah, kau sudah melewatkan makanmu sejak kemarin. Lambungmu bisa bermasalah jika kau begini." Kali ini Yoochun yang berusaha membujuk Yunho yang lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi oleh san namja musang.

"Hyung! Menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Semua yang kau lakukan ini tidak akan membuat Jaejoong kembali padamu!" Yunho menggenggam erat bolpoint ditangannya mendengar penuturan Seunghyun.

Baru saja dia hendak membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu, pintu ruangannya menjeblak terbuka menampilkan sosok mungil dari seorang namja cantik yang membuat Seunghyun tersenyum tampan begitu melihatnya.

"Jiyoungie. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seunghyun. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri namja yang dicintainya itu kemudian memeluknya sebentar. Dia tidak berani mencium naga mungilnya atau si manis itu tidak akan berbicara satu hari penuh padanya.

"Aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian. Aku tahu kalian belum makan." Ujarnya kemudian menyusun makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja. Changmin yang melihat banyak makanan di depannya sontak tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau sampai Kyuhyun melihat senyummu itu, dia pasti akan merobek mulutmu, Shim!" ejek Jiyoung pedas. Efek bermain dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya tertular virus tidak sopan pada Hyungdeulnya.

"My Kyunie tidak akan melakukan itu, Jiyoungie..." balas Changmin dengan nada Sing a Song yang membuat Jiyoung mual.

"Terserah." Jiyoung menoleh kearah Yunho yang masih serius dengan pekerjaannya, "Ya! Jung, kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Ani. Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Yunho acuh. Matanya masih fokus pada kertas-kertas dokumen di depannya.

"Kapan kau makan?" sindir Jiyoung.

"Diamlah! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" bentak Yunho kesal.

"Cih, terserah kau saja! Asal kau tidak merepotkanku ketika kau mati nanti." Yunho hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan pedas Jiyoung.

"Wajah manismu tidak sesuai dengan mulutmu, Kwon!" ejeknya yang hanya dibalas lirikan tajam dari Jiyoung.

Seusai perdebatan antara Yunho dan Jiyoung, ruangan itu hanya terisi dengan suara denting sendok. Dua puluh lima menit kemudian, acara makan siang yang agak terlambat itu usai. Empat namja yang ada di ruangan Yunho itu masih tetap disana membicarakan banyak hal sambil sesekali tertawa ketika salah seorang melempar lelucon.

Yunho menghela nafas kasar melihat sahabatnya yang terus membuat keributan tanpa melihat kondisinya. Dia membanting pena yang ada ditangannya dengan kesal, "Bisakah kalian diam?! Apa kalian tidak melihat aku sedang bekerja?! Aku butuh konsentrasi!" bentaknya yang membuat keributan itu berhenti.

"Cih! Kau hanya perlu menandatangani kertas tidak berguna itu! jangan berlebihan, Babo!" ejek Jiyoung. Sepertinya Seunghyun harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menjauhkan naga manisnya dari namja utusan setan milik Changmin itu.

"Diam kau, Naga busung lapar!" balas Yunho tidak kalah kesal.

"Hyung! Jangan membentak Jiyoung!" sergah Seunghyun yang tidak suka cara Yunho menatap Jiyoung. Dia yakin kalau Jiyoung sekali lagi membentak Yunho maka Seunghyun tidak menjamin kekasihnya itu masih bisa keluar dengan selamat dari ruangan ini. Meskipun dia akan melindungi namja manis itu sekuat tenaganya.

Yunho menatap datar Seunghyun yang kemudian juga menuju Yoochun dan Changmin, "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Yoochun-ah, Changmina, Seunghyun-ah, kalian seharusnya ada di kantor kalian masing-masing mengurusi pekerjaan kalian bukan merekcokiku disini!"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak terima mendengar statement Yunho, "Arasseo! Kajja Hyung, Jiyoungie, kita lebih baik keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan aura suram ini!" ajak Changmin yang diikuti oleh tiga namja lainnya.

Seperginya empat namja itu, Yunho menghela nafas dalam kemudian menghempaskan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dengan mata terpejam, "Joongie..." gumamnya sebelum jatuh tertidur dengan perut kosong.

...

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari gedung tempat dia bekerja sebagai composer ketika seorang yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya menghadang jalannya. Dia menghela nafas dalam.

"Wae, Jihye-ah?" tanyanya malas.

"O-oppa, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya yeoja itu gugup. Jihye tidak berani melihat mata Jaejoong yang menatapnya dingin jadi dia hanya menunduk.

"Bicaralah!" perintah Jaejoong dingin.

"T-tidak dsini, oppa. Bisakah kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman?"

Jaejoong melihat yeoja yang menundukkan kepala didepannya itu sebentar sebelum kemudian menarik tangan kurus itu memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari situ. Dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kafe yang berada disekitar gedung.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jaejoong begitu mereka mendapat tempat duduk dan memesan makanan.

"O-oppa.. kapan kita akan menikah? Setidaknya bertunangan. Kau tentu bisa melihat. Perutku sudah semakin besar. Orang-orang disekitar apartemenku mulai melihat curiga kearah perutku. Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan ejekan, oppa." Jelas Jihye masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku masih belum bisa. Kau tahu sendiri appaku tidak merestui."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku... aku... hiks.." Jaejoong menghela nafas mendengar isakan Jihye.

"Setelah ini kau ikut kerumahku. Kita coba meyakinkan appaku lagi." Ujar Jaejoong yang membuat Jihye tersenyum.

"Gomawoyo, Oppa." Lirihnya yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari Jaejoong.

Jihye memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini memilih mengamati lalu lintas diluar kafe. Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak benar-benar ingin bertanggung jawab. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ingatan Jihye kembali pada peristiwa di tempat karaoke kemarin. Dia mengingat satu namja tampan yang sempat ditatap lama oleh Jaejoong.

"O-oppa..." Jaejoong menoleh mendengar suara Jihye memanggilnya, "Boleh aku bertanya?" tambah Jihye begitu perhatian Jaejoong terarah padanya.

"Tanyakan saja!" jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada yang sama. Dingin dan datar.

"S-siapa namja yang waktu itu bersamamu di tempat karaoke?" tanyanya gugup. Jihye makin menundukkan kepalanya melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang makin mendingin dibanding tadi.

"Dia hyungku."

"Bukan dia. Tapi yang satu lagi. Namja yang sempat bertatapan lama denganmu sebelum kau memutuskan untuk menikah denganku."

"Dia... bukan siapa-siapa. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kita bisa pergi sekarang!" Jaejoong melangkah pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Jihye.

"Kurasa aku tahu tanpa harus bertanya padamu, oppa. Mianhae." Guammnya kemudian berdiri mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah keluar dari kafe.

...

"Apa lagi yang akan kalian katakan?" tanya Mr. Jung dingin kepada pasangan di depannya.

"Appa, kumohon restui kami." Ujar Jaejoong berusaha tegas meskipun dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Dia hamil, Appa." Jawab Jaejoong pasrah karena harus terus mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Hanya itu?"

"Appa pasti tahu itu adalah aib baginya. Apa appa setega itu membiarkan wanita hidup dalam aib karena anak appa? Itu cucu Appa." Papar Jaejoong.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Jaejoong hendak kembali bersuara sebelum Eommanya menginterupsinya dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Diam. Semua yang ada disana menantikan apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Cherry Jaejoong.

"Dia hamil, Appa, Eomma. Tidakkah itu cukup menjadi alasan aku harus menikahinya?"

Mr. Kim berdiri dari duduknya begitu mendengar jawaban pasrah Jaejoong, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau selama menurutmu itu yang terbaik." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ahra, Junsu, dan Mrs. Kim yang mendengar jawaban Mr. Kim membuka mulut tidak percaya. Mrs. Kim dan Ahra menatap sendu kearah Jaejoong kemudian segera beranjak tanpa mengatakan sepatah apapun. Junsu yang menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau puas sekarang, hyung? Kuharap kau tidak menangis nanti. Dan kuharap kau tidak mengalami apa yang Yunho hyung alami." Uajrnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap kosong kedepan dan Jihye yang memperlihatkan sorot mata sedih.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Jangan katakan apapun, Jihye-ah. Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa menoleh kearah Jihye.

Jihye lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung sempit Jaejoong, 'Oppa, nan jinjja mianhae.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Kepalanya menoleh kearah tangga dimana disana berdiri Junsu yang menatapnya benci. Dia menghindari tatapan Junsu kemudian beranjak dan mengikuti Jaejoong yang selamanya tidak akan pernah mau berjalan disampingnya.

...

"Hyung, waeyo?" tanya Jiyoung untuk yang kesekian kalianya. Tapi yang ditanya tetap pada keterdiamannya. Junsu tetap bungkam dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Kini mereka –TOPGD, Yoosu, ChangKyu- berkumpul dirumah Jiyoung setelah Junsu menghubungi mereka.

"Su-ie, ada apa?" tanya Yoochun. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Junsu dan sedikit meremasnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan mata Junsu mulai berembun. Kepalanya menunduk seiring dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya. Yoochun yang melihat Junsu menangis segera memeluknya.

"Junsu, wae geurae?"

"Jae hyung..." gumamnya.

"Jae hyung, wae?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Dia akan bertunangan dengan yeoja itu." jawabnya lirih. Lima namja yang ada disana sedikit tersentak mendengar fakta itu.

"Bukankah Ahjusshi tidak mengijinkan? Apa mereka memaksa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Appa merestuinya. Yeoja itu hamil, mana mungkin appa tega membiarkan yeoja itu menyimpan aib sendirian." Junsu menghapus air matanya pelan. Dia tetap menangis meskipun tidak ada isakan yang terdengar.

"Seolma. Bagaimana dengan..." kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Changmin terhenti ketika terdengan suara benda terjatuh. Serentak mereka menoleh dan menemukan Yunho yang menjatuhkan kantung plastik berisi camilan.

"Yu-Yunho hyung..." panggil Changmin gugup, "Seak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak Junsu muai menangis." Jawabnya dingin.

"Hy..."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tenang saja." Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho segera berbalik keluar.

"Hyung, eodisseo?"Seunghyun berdiri.

"Kemanapun." Jawaba Yunho. Langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya terkepal marah tapi matanya menampilkan tatapan kosong.

"Aku ikut. Ani, kami ikut!" ujar Changmin yang kemudian berdiri diikuti yang lain kecuali para uke.

"Terserah." Yunho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kami pergi dulu. Jika tidak ditemani, aku takut namja bodoh itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Pamit Yoochun yang diangguki para uke disana kecuali Junsu. Melihat itu, Yoochun mendekat kearah kekasihnya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu. Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung akan bahagia." Ucapnya sebelum pergi menyusul ketiga sahabatnya meninggalkan tiga namja yang kini menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Muram.

"Joongie hyung..." gumam mereka bersamaan.

...

Semenjak Mr. Kim mulai merestui hubungan Jaejoong dan Jihye, Jaejoong mulai rajin membawa Jihye menuju ke kediamannya dengan tujuan mendekatkan Jihye dengan keluarganya. Seperti saat ini, Jihye sedang berada di dapur bersama dengan Mrs. Kim untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Jihye yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah memasak sendiri hanya bisa diam dan pasrah saat Mrs. Kim memakinya.

"Ya! Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar! Memotong sayur saja kau tidak becus!" bentak Mrs. Kim untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mi-mianhae, eommonim." Ujar Jihye lirih.

"Panggil aku Nyonya! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memanggilku seperti itu!" Jihye menundukkan kepalanya dalam mendengar bentakan dari calon ibu mertuanya.

"N-ne."

"Cih! Panaskan air sekarang! Jangan katakan kau juga tidak bisa memasak air?!" suruh Mrs. Kim yang diakhiri dengan sindiran tajam.

"S-saya bisa, Nyonya." Jihye segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Mrs. Kim sebelum sindiran tajam kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang tidak kau kacaukan!" Mrs. Kim melanjutkan kegiatan memotong daging menghiraukan Jihye yang menatapnya takut-takut.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan urusan dapur, akhirnya makan malam siap. Kini semua anggota keluarga Kim ditambah Jihye duduk di meja makan. Jihye masih tetap menunduk karena Mrs. Kim terus menyindirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau dengan yeoja ini?! Bagaimana dia bisa mengurusmu kalau memasak makanan sederhana saja tidak bisa!"

"Sudahlah, eomma. Jangan terus memojokkannya. Eomma membuatnya tidak nyaman." Bela Jaejoong yang mulai jengah dengan segala sindiran yang dilontarkan Mrs. Kim.

"Bagus kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman." Jawab Ahra yang makin membuat Jihye menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja hyung bawa yeoja itu pergi?! Mengganggu!" Junsu menatap sinis kearah Jihye yang menurutnya hanya bersikap polos untuk mendapatkan simpati Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicara saat makan!" sentak Mr. Kim membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk membela Jihye.

Suasana meja makan itu menjadi hening. Tetapi tatapan-tatapan sinis dari dua yeoja dan satu namja di meja makan itu terus tertuju kearah yeoja yang masih tetap menunduk tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

...

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa dua hari lagi pesta pertunangan Jaejoong dan Jihye akan dilakukan. Tidak seperti pertunangan biasanya yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan dimana-mana, pesta pertunangan ini terlihat seperti tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Acara ini diadakan di kediaman keluarga Kim tapi tidak satupun anggota keluarga Kim yang keluar guna membantu persiapan acara. Sang Nyonya rumah dan kedua anaknya malah terlihat seperti tidak akan ada acara apapun dirumah mereka. Mereka bertiga tetap berkeliaran di rumah. Berbaring di sofa ruang tamu tanpa peduli tempat itu sudah dihias bunga-bunga. Berenang di kolam renang meskipun tempat itu selain berisi air juga dipenuhi balon-balon yang sengaja diletakkan disana. Bahkan Nyonya Kim dengan penuh kesadaran memangkas bunga di tamannya padahal bunga-bunga itu sudah dihias sedemikian rupa oleh sang calon menantu. Jihye. Ketika ditanya, sang Ratu rumah hanya menjawab dengan sinis, "Kupikir itu sampah karena mengganggu pemandangan!" Jihye hanya bisa diam dan menatanya kembali mendengar kata-kata pedas ibu calon tunangannya itu. Sedangkan sang penguasa rumah masih tetap pada kesibukan biasanya. Pergi ke kantor dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di ruang kerjanya.

Hari ini sepupu Jaejoong, Kim Hyun Joong datang berkunjung dengan alasan ingin melihat persiapan pertunangan Jaejoong dan Jihye.

"Ya! Hyunjoong hyung! Mwo haneungeoya?!" teriak si cantik Kim ketika melihat anjing milik sepupu evilnya merosot di pegangan tangga kecil yang sudah dihias.

"Aku hanya ingin melatih anjingku, Jae. Siapa tahu dia bisa menjadi artis di Holywood." Jawab Hyun Joong cuek. Dia terus menyuruh anjingnya merosot disana bahkan dia kini juga ikut merosot di pegangan tangga satunya membuat hiasan yang terpasang disana hancur berantakan.

"Tapi itu sudah dihias, hyung! Jangan bersikap kekanakan!" teriaknya kesal.

Hyunjoong diam kemudian turun dari sana. Dia juga mengambil anjingnya yang terlihat menikmati kegiatan barunya. Hyunjoong menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan mata yang menatap sepupunya sinis.

"Kau melarangku bersikap kekanakan? Lalu bagaimana dengan sikapmu? Bukankah itu jauh lebih kekanakan?" Jaejoong diam mendengar kalimat Hyunjoong. Bahkan ketika Hyunjoong melewatinya, dia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Jae, kalau aku boleh berkomentar, dekorasinya membosankan. Pestanya pasti akan terasa membosankan dan tidak ada kesan hidup dan bahagia di dalammya. Apa kau mengusung tema kematian di pesta pertunanganmu? Bagaimana kalau kau ganti dengan tema Playgroup Party? Bukankah itu sesuai dengan pikiranmu yang tidak pernah menjadi dewasa?" sindir Hyunjoong kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tetap mematung di tempatnya dengan tangan mengepal.

"Kalian tidak mengerti. Kalian hanya tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan." Gumamnya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

...

Yoochun dan Seunghyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Yunho yang kini keadaannya makin parah. Changmin tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka berdua karena harus menemani Kyuhyun kerumah temannya.

"Yoochun hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada beruang satu itu?" tanya Seunghyun frustasi pada Yoochun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Molla, Seunghyun-a." Jawab Yoochun tidak kalah frustasi.

Kedua namja tampan itu menghela nafas berbarengan. Keduanya benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menyadarkan Yunho.

"Hyung, pertunangan Jaejoong hyung akan diadakan besok, apa kau benar-benar tidak akan melakukan apapun?" tanya Yoochun mencoba berani mengangkat topik pertunangan Jaejoong meskipun Seunghyun menatapnya tidak setuju.

"Lalu kalian ingin aku melakukan apa?" jawab Yunho dingin. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada dokumen yang diberikan asistennya.

"Lakukan sesuatu! Apa kau tidak ingin Jae hyung kembali padamu?" Seunghyun kali ini juga berusaha bertindak berani.

Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Hyung, kenapa kau diam? Jangan katakan kau memang menyerah?"

Yunho tetap diam.

"Hyung!"

Hening.

"Ya! Yunho hyung! Kenapa kau diam?!"

Yunho tetap bungkam.

"Apa kau menyerah? Apa hanya begini usahamu mendapatkan Jae hyung? Apa hanya sedangkal ini cintamu pada Jae hyung?!"

Yunho tetap diam tidak membalas perkataan kedua dongsaengnya meskipun dalam hati dia ingin berterian betapa dia sangat mencintai malaikatnya itu.

"Arasseo. Lakukan sesukamu. Kuharap kau datang besok. Kajja, Seunghyun-ah, tidak ada gunanya kita ada disini!" Yoochun segera keluar diikuti oleh Seunghyun yang hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, hyung. Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar menyerah." Ujar Seunghyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Selepas kepergian teman-temannya, Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Sinar mata yang biasa memberikan tekanan pada orang lain itu kini meredup. Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum pahit.

"Kalian tidak mengerti. Kalian hanya tidak mengerti perasaanku." Gumamnya lemah seiring dengan menetesnya air mata dari pelupuk mata musangnya. Tangannya membuka laci dan menarik keluar kertas berwarna biru yang kemarin diberikan oleh namja yang paling dicintainya. Kim Jaejoong. Kertas yang berisi mantra yang menyakitkan untuknya.

**Flashback On**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

_ Aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen ketika sekretarisku mengetuk pintu ruanganku._

_ "Masuk!" suruhku. Yeoja itu melenggang masuk kemudian membungkuk di depanku. "Ada apa?"_

_ "Ada namja yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, sajangnim." Ujarnya lembut. Aku mengernyitkan kening karena seingatku aku tidak memiliki janji temu dengan siapapu hari ini._

_ "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini?! Kau membantahku?" tanyaku._

_ "An-animnida, sajangnim. Namja ini bilang dia mengenal anda." Aku menghela nafas._

_ "Suruh dia masuk. Kalau sampai dia tidak mengatakan hal yang benar-benar penting, kau yang akan kupecat!"_

_ "Arasseo, sajangnim." Yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum keluar. Aku kembali pada pekerjaanku yang sempat kutinggalkan tadi mengacuhkan pintu ruanganku yang kembali terbuka._

_ Hening. Aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa namja ini tidak bicara sama sekali, tapi tentu aku tidak mungkin membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu._

_ Lima belas menit berlalu. Aku menghela nafas dan wangi parfum yang tertangkap oleh indra penciumanku berhasil membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku kenal bau ini. Amat sangat kenal. Karena bau ini yang membuatku kecanduan dulu. Aku hampir saja mengangkat kepalaku sebelum kembali mengurungkannya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin dia. Untuk apa dia disini sementara dia membenciku?_

_ "Apa kau akan tetap mengacuhkanku disini, Yunho-ssi?" aku mengangkat kepalaku secepat yang aku bisa. Dan mataku terbelalak. Di sana. Di depanku berdiri namja yang terus berlarian dalam pikiranku selama ini._

_ Perlahan aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku kesulitan bernafas. Jantungku berdetak tidak terkendali. Darahku tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi membuat tangan dan wajahku dingin. Dan lidahku kelu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Demi Tuhan sosok di depanku ini nyata, bukan hanya halusinasi yang biasa kualami. Dan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu efeknya tetap sama. Berada di dekatnya membuatku berada dalam ambang kematian._

_ "B-boojae?"_

_ "Ne. Ini aku, Yunho-ssi." Tanpa kusuruh, bibirku tertarik ke dua sisi karena mendengar suaranya lagi._

_ "Duduk." Ajakku. Dia mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi berhadapan denganku._

_ "Aku tidak akan lama." Dia merogoh kedalam tasnya mengeluarkan kertas berwarna biru dan mengulurkannya padaku._

_ "Ige mwoji?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar berharap kertas ini tidak membawa berita buruk bagiku._

_ "Itu undangan pertunanganku. Datanglah." Ucapnya datar. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar ingin membunuh yeoja bernama Wang Jihye itu._

_ "Kau mau kemana?" aku sontak berdiri dan menahan tangannya ketika da berjalan pergi._

_ "Pulang. Kau pikir aku akan kemana?" dia menghempas tanganku hingga terlepas._

_ "Tinggallah lebih lama. Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara dengan akrab." Ajakku. Kulihat dia menatapku sebentar seolah mempertimbangkan permiantaanku._

_ "Mianhae. Aku tidak ingin ada berita yang tidak-tidak menjelang pertunanganku."_

_ "Jae! Apa kau tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi?" tanyaku ketika dia baru saja memegang knop pintu._

_ "Apa maksudmu?" da berhenti dan berbalik kearahku dengan tatapan datar._

_ "Kumohon pikirkan lagi keputusanmu. Apa kau percaya anak yang dikandung yeoja itu adalah anakmu? Dia yeoja panggilan, bisa jadi dia anak orang lain."paparku berusaha membuatnya membatalkan pertunangannya. Setidaknya sedikit mempertimbangkannya._

_ "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau namja sama sepertiku. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang seharusnya namja lakukan ketika ada seorang yeoja mengaku hamil anakmu!" tukasnya dingin._

_ "Tapi kau tidak mencintainya!" sentakku._

_ "Aku bisa mencintainya nanti. Seiring berjalannya waktu." Dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu sekarang tapi aku bisa melihat sinar keraguan di matanya._

_ "Kau tidak!" bantahku membuatnya menatapku kaget._

_ "Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa?!" tanyanya menantang._

_ "Karena kau mencintaiku!" dia tersentak mendengar kalimatku. Matanya yang sejak tadi menatap kearah lain beralih menatapku lama dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa kutebak._

_ "Apa kau bercanda?! Apa kau sadar kau mengatakan hal menggelikan itu pada calon tunangan orang lain!" bentaknya._

_ "Kalau begitu katakan kau tidak mencintaiku!" tantangku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Bisa kulihat dia bergerak gelisah ditempatnya._

_ "Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau puas?!" bentaknya yang malah membuatku tersenyum. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Jae._

_ "Tatap aku ketika kau mengatakan itu!" tantangku lagi. Kulihat dia makin gelisah ditempatnya._

_ "Kurasa keputusanku datang kesini adalah salah besar!" ujarnya. Aku menahan tangannya yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruanganku._

_ "Apa sebenarnya maumu, JUNG YUNHO?!" bentaknya keras. Aku tidak bergeming. Kutatap matanya dalam._

"_Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan ulang keputusanmu. Kumohon, Jae. Mengertilah hatimu sedikit saja." Pintaku. Aku mengelus punggung tangannya pelan. Bahkan kehalusan kulitmu masih tidak berubah, Boo._

"_Apa lagi yang harus kumengerti? Aku yang paling tahu bagaimana hatiku! Jadi jangan ikut campur!"_

"_Oleh karena itu, pikirkanlah lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Jae." Ujarku memelas. Kuremas tangan dalam genggamanku itu lembut._

"_Kau ingin aku bahagia?" aku mengangguk, " Lepaskan aku! Lupakan semua masa lalu antara kau dan aku. Anggap kita berdua tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin membangun hidupku yang baru jadi biarkan aku bahagia dengan keputusaku." Aku terbelalak mendengar apa yang keluar dari bibir manisnya itu._

"_J-Jae.."_

"_Kau adalah penyebab segala sakitku dulu, Yunho-ssi. Melihatmu melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini membuatku mengingat semua rasa sakit itu. Kalau kau memang ingin aku bahagia, " dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku, "Pergilah mencari hidupmu yang baru dan lupakan semua tentangku!"_

_Aku mematung. Mataku menatap ksosong kedepan. Ucapan Jaejoong barusan seolah menjadi racun bagiku._

"_Datanglah ke pertunanganku sebagai seorang kenalan." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku._

_Diam di tempat tanpa bisa berkata apapun hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Hatiku remuk. Lebih remuk daripada undangan pertunangan yang ada ditanganku. Cintaku satu-satunya pergi meninggalkanku dengan menorehkan satu luka fatal dalam hatiku._

**Flashback Off**

Melupakanmu? Melupakan seorang yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hingga saat ini. Melupakan seseorang yang telah menempati ruang dihatiku sejak dulu. Melupakan seseorang yang telah menjadi penyemangatku. Melupakan seseorang yang telah menjadi penoreh kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Melupakan sosok malaikat paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui. Melupakan seseorang yang paling kucintai. Melupakan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Apa aku bisa?

**End of Jung Yunho PoV**

**TBC**

**Eotteohke? apa alurnya terlalu lama? emang.. apa ceritanya terlalu berbelit-belit? banget... membosankan? apalagi..**

**Mianhae, tapi cuma ini yang gue dapet dari semedi tengah malem sambil jaga lilin semalem #nahloh? semoga reader ssi yang pada canti dan baik masih tetep berminat buat baca ni FF ngaco.. tanpa kalian aku mah apa atuh? #nahlohPart2**

**Gue ngga bisa bales review atu-atu, gue sibuk... biasalah, gue kan mahasiswa teladan jadi harus main game #nahlohPart3**

**Gue ngga mau banya banyot deh... capek gue.. Review dikit, FF ini ngga update sampe liburan semester depan.. review lumayan, gue update sebulan lagi... review cukup, gue tetep update sebulan lagi... #nahlohPart4**

**At last**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong... #kencan BarengChangmin**


	5. Chapter 5 : I Wont Falling Again

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD, little bit SiBum.**

**Other Cast : Go Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia yang paling drama sampe episodenya ribuan dan berseason-season aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chap**

**Flashback On**

"_Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan ulang keputusanmu. Kumohon, Jae. Mengertilah hatimu sedikit saja." Pintaku. Aku mengelus punggung tangannya pelan. Bahkan kehalusan kulitmu masih tidak berubah, Boo._

"_Apa lagi yang harus kumengerti? Aku yang paling tahu bagaimana hatiku! Jadi jangan ikut campur!"_

"_Oleh karena itu, pikirkanlah lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Jae." Ujarku memelas. Kuremas tangan dalam genggamanku itu lembut._

"_Kau ing__i__n aku bahagia?" aku mengangguk, " Lepaskan aku! Lupakan semua masa lalu antara kau dan aku. Anggap kita berdua tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin membangun hidupku yang baru jadi biarkan aku bahagia dengan keputusaku." Aku terbelalak mendnegar apa yang keluar dari bibir manisnya itu._

"_J-Jae.."_

"_Kau adalah penyebab segala sakitku dulu, Yunho-ssi. Melihatmu melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini membuatku mengingat semua rasa sakit itu. Kalau kau memang ingin aku bahagia, " dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku, "Pergilah mencari hidupmu yang baru dan lupakan semua tentangku!"_

_Aku mematung. Mataku menatap ksosong kedepan. Ucapan Jaejoong barusan seolah menjadi racun bagiku._

"_Datanglah ke pertunanganku sebagai seorang kenalan." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku._

_Diam di tempat tanpa bisa berkata apapun hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Hatiku remuk. Lebih remuk daripada undangan pertunangan yang ada ditanganku. Cintaku satu-satunya pergi meninggalkanku dengan menorehkan satu luka fatal dalam hatiku._

**Flashback Off**

Melupakanmu? Melupakan seorang yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hingga saat ini. Melupakan seseorang yang telah menempati ruang dihatiku sejak dulu. Melupakan seseorang yang telah menjadi penyemangatku. Melupakan seseorang yang telah menjadi penoreh kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Melupakan sosok malaikat paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui. Melupakan seseorang yang paling kucintai. Melupakan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Apa aku bisa?

.

.

**Start Story**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Hari ini pesta pertunangan antara Jaejoong dan Jihye yang tidak pernah dinantikan siapapun akan diadakan. Tidak seperti pesta pertunangan yang biasanya, di kediaman Kim tidak ada yang hilir mudik sama sekali. Bahkan saat ini Junsu dan Ahra tengah menonton televisi dengan masih memakai piyama mereka.

"Noona, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pertunangan terkutuk ini terjadi." Ujar Junsu tanpa menoleh kearah Ahra.

"Haaahhh... molla." Gumamnya.

Hening. Hanya helaan nafas yang terkadang terdengar diantara mereka berdua. Junsu terlonjak begitu dia merasakan Ahra yang tiba-tiba melompat disampingnya.

"Ya! Ahra noona, waeyo?" sentak Junsu sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak teman-temanmu yang pada dasarnya adalah biang ribut itu?"

"Hah?" Junsu mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Kau ajak tiga magnae evil itu kesini beserta dengan kekasih mereka dan buat kekacauan di pesta pertunangan uri Jaejoongie. Jangan terlalu kentara, lakukan saja secara alami." Usul Ahra. Kini wajah Junsu menampilkan ekspresi puas. Keduanya menyeringai kemudian melakukan high five dan tertawa setan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang entah datang darimana.

Kedua Kim itu menoleh kearah Mrs. Kim kemudian saling bertatapan dengan seringaian yang lebih lebar.

"Eomma, apa eomma ingin ikut dalam rencana kami?" tanya Ahra masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Mwo?" Ahra membisikkan rencananya dan Junsu kepada Mrs. Kim. Perlahan seringaian juga muncul di bibir Mrs. Kim.

"Eomma akan bergabung tentu saja. Ah, apa boleh eomma mengajak Kibummie juga?"

"Lakukan apapun, eomma. Ajak siapa saja asalkan pertunangan ini tidak berjalan lancar."

Tiga Kim iru kini menyeringai bersamaan membuat suasana mencekam yang berlawanan dengan dekorasi ruangan yang penuh bunga.

...

"Apa kalian akan datang?" tanya Seunghyun pada Changmin dan Yoochun yang kini sedang bermain game di rumahnya.

"Molla. Aku sebenarnya malas, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan makanan yang disediakan." Kalian tentu tahu kalimat itu keluar dari bibir siapa.

"Aku juga malas. Tapi... entahlah, aku bingung." Jawab Yoochun disertai dengan desahan frustasi.

"Menurutmu apa Yunho hyung akan datang?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Kau gila?! Tentu saja tidak!" tolak Yoochun.

Seunghyun mengangguk, "Kupikir juga begitu."

Drrrtttt... Yoochun mengambil ponsel miliknya yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Dari Junsu." Ujarnya melihat tatapan ingin tahu dai kedua sahabatnya. Yoochun membaca pesan itu dengan kening mengernyit.

"Ya! Kalian kemari!" teriaknya setelah berhasil mencerna pesan dari kekasih imutnya itu.

Ketiganya membaca pesan itu kemudian saling bertatapan dengan seringaian di bibir mereka.

"Setidaknya makanan itu tidak akan terbuang sia-sia. Tunggu kami, Jae hyung." Gumam Changmin.

_"Chunnie, datang dan kacaukan! Ajak Changmin dan Seunghyun __hyung __juga."_

"Kajja bersiap. Pertunjukan kita akan dimulai..." Yoochun melihat kearah jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "2 jam lagi.."

Ketiganya bergegas pergi dan bersiap masih dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari wajah rupawan mereka.

...

Jaejoong tengah menikmati angin semilir di balkonnya. Seebntar lagi atau lebih tepatnya lima menit lagi pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan. Entah apa yang benar-benar dirasakannya. Logika dan harga dirinya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan ini, tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa berat. Dia tengah menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran konyol yang hinggap di otaknya ketika Jihye datang. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas pelan. Dia benar-benar belum ingin bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"Oppa…" panggil Jihye membuat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya melihat tatapan datar Jaejoong.

"Apa kau memang terbiasa keluar masuk kamar namja sesuka hatimu, Wang Jihye-ssi?" sindiran Jaejoong membuat Jihye makin dalam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Opp…"

"Arasseo. Kajja turun." Jaejoong memotong kalimat yang akan Jihye ucapkan kemudian berjalan mendului Jihye.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau menyesal dengan pertunangan ini, opapa.." gumamnya yang tentu tidak akan didengar oleh Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan menuruni tangga.

Perhatian seluruh tamu tertuju pada Kim Jaejoong yang baru turun. Jangan tanya kenapa banyak yang datang, tentu saja karena Jaejoong adalah composer lagu dengan suara merdu yang berhasil menyedot perhatian perusahaan rekaman besar sejak kemunculannya pertama kali. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Jaejoong. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan mencari keberadaan keluarganya, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan satu lagi yang entah kenapa bisa masuk dalam daftar pencariannya, Jung Yunho.

Pencarian Jaejoong terhenti ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh kakak sepupunya, Kim Hyun Joong. Sepupu anehnya itu datang padanya dengan senyum aneh terukir di bibir tebalnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong waspada. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari kemungkinan kejahilan apa yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Ani." Jawab Hyun Joong ringan. "Wah, tunanganm sudah datang. Katakan padanya untuk berhati-hati karena lantainya sedikit lengket."

Kreeekkk…

Baru saja Hyunjoong mengatakan itu, terdenar bunyi kain robek dari belakang mereka berdua. Disana berdiri Jihye yang gaunnya kini tidak lagi sempurna. Sambungan kain bagian bawah yang tipis kini tidak lagi menyatu dengan gaun utamanya melainkan melekat di anak tangga. Ihye hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu.

"Oooppsss… sepertinya aku telat beberapa detik, tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan lem super disana. Mian." Ujarnya kemudian pergi menuju kerumunan menghiraukan Jaejoong yang menatapnya sengit.

"Ya!"

"O-oppa.." suara lirih Jihye membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpat Hyunjoong. Namja cantik itu akhirnya melangkah mendekati Jihye dan menepuk bahunya yang terbuka pelan.

"Sudahlah. Pakai saja itu. Lagipula masih bisa dipakai. Tidak usah malu." Hibur Jaejoong. Jihye menunduk dan merutuki Jaejoong yang tidak peka. Bukankah seharusnya namja itu mengetti bahwa bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Tapi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Jihye lakukan jika Jaejoong mengatakan seperti itu. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah kemudian menuruni anak tangga selanjutnya mengikuti Jaejoong.

Di sudut ruangan, namja tampan bernama Kim HyunJoong tengah sibuk dengan walky talkynya. Wajahnya menampilakan raut datar yang berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Rencana berjalan lancar meski tidak berhasil menggagalkan. Apa rencana kedua sudah siap? Ganti." Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian ketika mendengar jawaban dari seberang, "Arasseo. Kalau begitu, lanjutkan rencana kedua. Jigeum!"

Kembali kepada Jaejoong dan Jihye yang kini berada tepat dihadapan para tamu. Dia menepuk tangannya sekali. Tapi tidak ada yang merespons. Sekali lagi dia menepuk tangannya tapi tetap tidak ada satupun yang merespon. Keningnya mulai mengernyit. Dia menepuk tangannya lagi kali ini lebih keras tetapi tetap nihil. Sekarang bukan hanya Jaejoong yang bingung, para tamu juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong bertepuk tangan seperti itu.

Jaejoong hendak menepuk tangannya lagi ketika pintu depan terjeblak terbuka. dia makin megerutkan keningnya melihat pelakunya bukanlah pengawal yang disuruhnya membawakan cincin melainkan Ahra….. dan teman-temannya.

"Omo! Ahra-ya. Kenapa banyak orang dirumahmu?" tanya salah satu temannya yang bernama BoA.

"Ada acara tidak penting diadakan disini. Omo! Taeyeon-ah, bukannya namja itu lumayan?" Ahra menunjuk seorang namja yang berada sedikit di sudut.

"Omo! Kau benar, Ahra-ya. Kajja!" Taeyeon menarik tangan Ahra menuju kearah namja itu. Selanjutnya semua teman Ahra mulai membuat keributan-keributan kecil.

Semua tamu disana menatap Ahra dan teman-temannya dengan kening mengernyit. Tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, Jaejoong segera menghampiri noonanya.

Ahra tahu sekarang Jaejoong datang menghampirinya, dia menyeringai kemudian berjalan menjauhi Taeyeon dan tamu-tamu disana.

"Noona, tunggu sebentar!" panggil Jaejoong. Ahra menoleh dan menampilkan wajah penuh tanda tanya yang tentu saja hanya pura-pura.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya polos.

"Kenapa noona membawa teman-teman noona kemari?"

Ahra mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu? Kau melarangku membawa temanku kesini?"

"Aniya.. bukan seperti itu maksudnya. Tapi hari ini…"

"Hari pertunanganmu, kan? Lalu apa peduliku? Ini bukan hanya rumahmu! Kalau kau bisa mengadakan acaramu disini, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengajak temanku?" sinis Ahra.

"Noona boleh mengajak teman noona kesini kapanpun, tapi tidak sekarang, noona. Noona dan teman-teman noona mengganggu acaraku." Jaejoong masih berusaha memberi pengertian pada noonanya.

"Kau bahkan mengataiku pengganggu sekarang? Baiklah terserah!"

"Noona.." Ahra meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. "Bukan itu maksudku." Jaejoong menhela nafas kemudian berjalan kembali ke acaranya.

"Maafkan sedikit kendala tadi. Sekarang acara bisa kembali dilanjutkan." Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum manis yang sedkit dipaksakan.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi, bagaimana kalau kau perkenalkan gadis cantik disebelahmu itu lebih dulu?" pinta seorang tamu membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jihye yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kepada para tamu dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Arasseo.."

Ketika Jaejoong sedang menenangkan para tamu undangannya, seorang wanita cantik dengan walky talky dtangannya berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Rencana berjalan lancar meskipun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Setidaknya aku bisa menghambat sedikit acara konyol ini." Ahra menatap kesala kearah Jaejoong yang kini menatap kearah Jihye. "Apa rencana ketiga siap? Good, laksanakan. Jigeum!" Ahra makin melebarkan seringaiannya membuat tamu undangan yang ada di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

Kembali ke Jaejoong, "Arasseo," JAejoong menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, "Dia…."

**Braakkkk….**

"Omo! Heechul-ah. Apa dirumahmu sedang ada acara?" suara itu terdengar seiring dengan masuknya Heechul –Mrs. Kim- dan teman-temannya.

"Ne. Kupikir akan menyenangkan mengadakan pertemuan disaat ada acara seperti ini. Kita mungkin bisa mengajak para istri disini untuk bergabung." Ujar Heechul lumayan keras. "Kajja, kita duduk disana."

Para ibu-ibu itu akhirnya duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari sana dan mulai membicarakan banyak hal dengan sesekali tawa anggun terdengar. Kegiatan itu seperti yang sudah diduga banyak menarik perhatian para istri-istri pejabat disana. Akhirnya dalam waktu yang tidak terlau lama, hanya para tamu pria, anak-anak yang dibawa oleh pasangan suami istri disana dan wanita-wanita muda yang masih berdiri fokus pada acara yang sebenarnya.

Melihat keadaan in, Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tidak mungkin menghampiri eommanya seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Ahra.

"Dasar ibu-ibu." Gumaman seperti itu terdengar hampir di seluruh ruangan, "Jaejoong-ssi, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan pertemuan pertama kalian?" usul tamu yang tadi mengusulkan padanya untuk memperkenalkan Jihye. Mungkin Jaejoong harus mengucapkan terima kasih secara khusus pada tamu itu karena bisa mengurangi rasa tidak nyaman tamu yang lain.

"Arasseo. Kami…."

**Braakkk…**

"Jae hyung! Apa kami terlambat?" teriak Changmin begitu pintu terbuka. dibelakangnya ada pasangan SeungYoung dan Yoosu.

Jaejoong yang masih belum sembuh dari rasa kagetnya hanya bisa meggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata melebar lucu.

"Omo! Kajja, Kyu!" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju kearah meja penuh makanan. Kyuhyun yang ditarik hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menampilkan wajah datar.

'AKu setuju dengan rencana ini. Tapi kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan namja tidak tahu malu ini?' miris Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Woah, Kyu. Ini benar-benar enak! Kau harus mencibanya." Changmin menyodorkan sesendok penuh berisi makanan yang diterima Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Kemudian..

"Uhuk.. uhukk.. Ya! Hangmin-ah! Aha hang khau khuapkhan khadakhu? Hah… hah…" Kyuhyun memaki Changmin dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan dan wajah memerah karena kepedasan. Changmin sang tersangka hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tamu yang disana juga tertawa melihat kekonyolan pasangan itu.

Changmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun kemudian mencium keningnya, "Mianhae." Bisiknya lembut membuat wajah Kyuhyun makin bersemu.

Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah anak kecil yang sedari tadi melihat kearahnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan anak itu.

"Kau ingin makan?" tanyanya. Anak itu mengangguk malu-malu membuat Changmin tersenyum. Di matanya, tingkah anak itu mirip dengan Kyuhyun, "Kajja!" Changmin menuntun anak itu menuju tempatnya tadi setelah mendapat ijin dari ayah anak di gendongannya.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanyanya. Tangannya yang bebas menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ya! Sebenarnya siapa yang kau tanyai?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja anak ini. Apa kau juga ingin kutanyai?" Kyuhyun mencibir, "Tapi pertanyaan untukmu akan sedikit berbeda." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau ingin kumakan?" goda Changmin yang membuahkan jitakan manis dari Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. kenapa kau menjitakku seperti itu kalau kau ternyata mau?!" rutuk Changmin yang kembali dihadiahi jitakan oleh Kyuhyun, "Aish, seharusnya kau melihat wajah kepiting rebusmu itu!"

"Kau hanya perlu diam, Shim!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Pasangan berisik itu mulai menarik perhatian anak-anak kecil disana. Meeka berdatangan ingin menoba hidangan d meja berkat rayuan –seruan- dari Changmin dan anak di gendongannya yang mengatakan betapa lezatnya masakan disana.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka dan beralih pada pasangan Yoosu. Mereka kini berdiskusi di depan piano besar yang memang disediakan disana.

"Annyeong, naneun Kim Junsu imnida. Untuk mengurangi suasana membosankan di pesta ini, saya dan kekasih saya akan meyanyikan sebuah lagu. Kami harap anda semua menikmati lagu kami."

Suara alunan piano yang dimainkan Yoochun mulai memenuhi seluruh ruangan disusul dengan suara merdu milik Junsu. Perlahan tamu seusia mereka yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatian dan mendekat ke panggung kecil tempat Yoosu menampilkan kemampuan mereka.

"Gamsahamnida." Junsu membungkukkan badannya setelah lagunya selesai.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" teriak mereka disana. Junsu yag masih belum menegakkan badannya menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa." Junsu menampilkan senyum imutnya. Yoochun memainkan pianonya dan Junsu mulai menyanyi. Tanpa beriskusi mereka menyanyikan banyak lagu seolah semuanya sudah direncanakan.

Tinggalkan pasangan itu dan beralih pada pasangan SeungYoung yang sedari tadi tidak membuat suara apapun tapi berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang terutama para produser dan artis-arti terkenal yang datang ke acara itu. Bagaimana tidak, para CEO perusahaan agensi artis tentunya tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menawarkan tempat untuk composer terkenal seperti Jiyoung. Sedangkan beberapa para aktris dan aktor uke mendekat hanya untuk melihat namja tampan yang sedari tadi merangkul Jiyoung seolah mengatakan bahwa namja manis itu adalah miliknya kepada namja-namja seme yang terus menatap lapar kearah Jiyoung.

Tinggalkan semua kekacauan itu, sekarang kita lihat bagaimana Jaejoong. Namja manis itu hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan, tepatnya pada satu-satunya orang yang berdiam diri disana.

"Appa…" gumamnya lirih seolah meminta bantuan dari namja tua yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Perhatian Jaejoong beralih kearah pintu dan mata doenya makin membesar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-ssi. Apa kami terlambat?" Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya kaku.

"Ah, kemana para tamu? Kenapa mereka berkumpu disana?"

"Anou, eomm.. Ahjumma.. mereka sedang memiliki urusan masing-masing, jadi aku harus menunda jam pertunanganku." Jawab Jaejoong kepada pasangan Sibum yang baru datang.

"Ah, kalau seperti itu bukankah kau ada urusan dengan Mr. Kim, yeobo? Bagaimana kalau kalian membicarakannya sekarang? Lagipula menurutku acaranya ditunda untuk beberapa jam kedepan melihat kesibukan mereka." Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan.

Jaejoong melirik kearah Appanya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Jebal, Appa. Jangan membuat pestaku semakin hancur.' Mr. Kim melirik kearah Jaeojong kemudian kearah Jihye.

"Kajja, Mr. Jung. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu." Mr. Kim menjauh diikuti Mr. Jung menuju ruangan lain.

"Tunggu!" Semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah namja tampan dengan pakaian rapi yang baru saja berteriak. Jung Yunho dengan nafas terengah perlahan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan orang tuanya.

Mata musang itu menatap dalam mata doe di depannya. Tidak perlu orang cerdas untuk memahami apa arti dalam tatapan itu. Cinta, kagum, dan luka menjadi satu dalam mata tegas itu.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-ssi.." sapanya lirih. Jika kau lebih peka, maka kau bisa mendengar getaran dlaam suara yang biasanya tegas itu. "Maaf jika aku telambat. Apa acaranya sudah selesai?"

Jaejoong menggeleng masih dengan menatap mata Yunho. Dia mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling memberi isyarat yang diikuti oleh Yunho. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas melihat sahabat-sahabatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta yang bukan milik mereka. Sedikitnya dia tahu maksud dari sabotase ini.

'Semua yang kalian lakukan percuma. Semuanya sudah selesai.' Batinnya pedih. Dia berjalan kearah tempat pembawa acara -yang entah ada dimana sekarang- dia mengambil microphone.

"Perhatian. Bagi para tamu dipersilahkan kembali ke tempat masing-masing karena acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Ujarnya setegas mungkin. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak membawa Jaejoong keluar dari sana.

Para tamu yang mendengar perkataan Yunho perlahan mulai mengisi kembali tempat mereka. Sahabat Yunho beserta Hyunjoong, Heechul dan Ahra berkumpul disatu tempat. Mereka memberi tatapan tidak percaya kearah Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman getir oleh Yunho. Gerakan bibir Yunho yang ditujukan pada mereka membuat mereka mengerti kenapa namja musang itu ada disini.

"Namja itu benar-benar!" Jiyoung baru saja akan melangkah kearah Yunho sebelu tangannya ditahan oleh Seunghyun.

"Jangan ikut campur lagi. Yunho pasti punya alasan sendiri mengatakan itu."

"Tapi…"

"Jebal, Ji. Kau pasti tahu bahwa Yunho juga merasakan sakit saat mengatakannya. Jangan hakimi dia." Jiyoung menunduk dan menatap iba kearah Yunho yang kini menunduk dalam. Ya, Seunghyun benar. Namja disana itu. Namja yang selalu terlihat keras dan dingin itu juga tengah menhaan rasa pedih dihatinya.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para tamu menjadi kearah Jaejoong, "Jaejoong-ssi, anda bisa mulai acaranya sekarang." Jaejoong diam kemudian perlahan berjalan menuju tempat Jihye berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Matanya sempat melirik Yunho yang berjalan menuju tempat para tamu setelah meletakkan microphone ke tempat semula.

Jaejoong menepuk tangannya sekali. Berbeda seperti tadi, sekarang seorang namja paruh baya datang dengan membawa kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah yang diterima Jaejoong dengan sedikit senyuman terpahat di bibirnya.

Perlahan namja berwajah ayu itu membuka kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin berlian indah. Tangan Jihye perlahan terulur meraih cincin dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan memasangkannya di tangan Jaejoong yang sedikit terulur. Para tamu mengernyitkan kening ketika Jaejoong yang seharusnya memasangkan cincin di tangan Jihye malah menatap kosong ke depan.

"O-Oppa…" panggil Jihye lirih yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong sadar dan sedikit menoleh kearahnya.

"Arasseo." Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang memijit kening.

**Bruuuggghhhh…**

Jaejoong baru saja hendak memakaikan cincin di tangan Jihye ketika kepalanya reflek menoleh ke samping.

"YUNHO-YA! / YUNHO! / YUNHO HYUNG! / HYUNG! / YUNHO SSI!" teriak orang-orang disana begitu sadar siapa yang terjatuh dengan bunyi sekeras itu.

Yoochun dan yang lainnya menghalangi setiap orang yang hendak menolong Yunho, bahkan mereka juga melarang Siwon dan Kibum. Semua orang terdiam, bahkan orang-orang yang hanya mengenal Yunho sekedar rekan bisnis juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya terpaku di tempat dengan tatapan yang tergokus pada satu titik. Yoosu, Changkyu dan Seungyoung kini melihat sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini selalu tertutupi oleh salah satu sahabat mereka. Kenyataan bahwa masa lalu itu belum sepenuhnya terhapus. Belum sepenuhnya terlupakan.

Disana Jaejoong memangku kepala Yunho dengan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipi namja tampan itu lembut. Wajah cantiknya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara. Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa dia berteriak paling keras ketika melihat Yunho ambruk. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia berlari paling cepat menghampiri Yunho tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Jihye sendirian menunduk disana.

Yeoja itu perlahan membungkuk mengambil kotak beludru yang tadi dijatuhkan Jaejoong. Mencabut satu cincin disana kemudian memasangkannya di jari manisnya sendiri.

"Kita sudah bertunangan, oppa. Apapun yang terjadi, kita sudah bertunangan." Gumamnya lemah dengan tangan saling meremas satu sama lain.

…

Jaejoong duduk dengan gusar di ruang tunggu. Matanya sesekali melihat kearah pintu UGD yang sejak tadi belum terbuka. Bibirnya terus digigit hingga warnanya makin merah pekat. Di sebelah Jaejoong, Jihye duduk dengan sesekali melirik kearah Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak dapat diartikan. Dia mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari semua orang terdekat YunJae yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari aura suram dan menakutkan yang keluar dari teman-temannya karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang dulu –mungkin hingga sekarang- menempati ruang dihatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluar dengan wajah yang ambigu. Antara sedih tetapi juga ada ekspresi lega disana. Jaejoong yang melihat itu segera menghampiri sang dokter berniat untuk mengintrogasinya.

"Uisa-nim, bagaimana keadaan Yunho? Apa dia sakit parah? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" kejar Jaejoong membuat dokter itu menatapnya heran sebelum kemudian menyunggingkan senyum.

"Keadaan pasien cukup kritis. Lambungnya mengalami masalah yang lumayan berat karena lapisan mukosa lambungnya terluka. Pasien juga mengalami kelelahan yang lumayan parah. Kurasa dia sudah beberapa hari tidak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan baik. Keadaan itu makin berat dengan darahnya yang berada dibawah batas normal." Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya mendengar kondisi namja musang itu.

"Tapi.. dia masih tidak apa-apa, kan? Dia tidak akan…."

"Tenang saja, tuan. Pasien memang mengalami kondisi yang lumayan parah, tetapi kami masih bisa mengatasinya. Untuk saat ini, tuan Yunho kami sarankan menjalani rawat inap disini sapai kondisinya dikatakan stabil. Asalkan pasien makan teratur dan cukup istirahat, dia akan sembuh total." Jelas dokter itu lagi. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menhela nafas lega.

"Apa dia sudah boleh dijenguk?" tanya Jaejoong. Matanya menatap penuh harap kearah dokter itu.

"Pasien sedang tidur karena pengaruh obat sekarang. Tapi anda bisa menjenguknya."

"Ah, kamsahamnida, uisa-nim." Jaejoong membungkuk kearah sang dokter yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Jaejoong baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho sebelum sepasang tangan menahan lengannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jihye menatapnya penuh harap.

"O-oppa. Oppa mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Apa itu harus kau tanyakan?" tanya balik Jaejoong dengan nada dingin khasnya.

"Apakah harus oppa masuk kesana? Bukankah seharusnya kita ada dirumah oppa merayakan pertunangan kita?"

Pertanyaan Jihye berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Dia berdiri dia di tempatnya selama beberapa lama sebelum kemudian berbalik menjauh.

"Kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku ada disini." Ujarnya. Dia berjalan melewati keluarganya dan Yunho serta sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa peduli tatapan tidak percaya yang ditujukan padanya. Dia tetap memandang lurus kedepan seolah tidak ada orang disana. Seolah hanya dia yang berdiri dengan hati bimbang.

'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku tidak boleh jatuh lagi. Aku tidak boleh terperangkap lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi. Sakit yang membuatku serasa ingin menghilang dari permukaan bumi. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh.' Batin Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Mengabaikan hatinya yang terus menyuruhnya untuk berbalik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Eotteohke? mian lama update soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah #bantingsemuatugas&amp;laporan

Okelah hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan? Mengecewakan? Sangat. Berbelit-belit? Banget. Ngga jelas? Iya pake banget. Pendek? Enak aja! Ini udah 4k ya, 15 lembar MS Word… jujur, belakangan ini gue lagi diserang sama Kriting block. Udah ada niat buat ngetik, eh.. ngga ada ide. Udah ada ide, eh.. males ngetik. Udah semangat ngetik, ide udah ada, eh... malah tergoda nonton anime, MV, atau RM. Frustasi gue. Mana ada 3 FF yang jadi tanggungan, stress gue, gue stress.

BTW, ada yang suka nonton RM, ngga? Gue lagi jatuh cinta sama RM nih. Ada yang punya rekomendasi episode RM yang keren? Kalo ada PM, ne?! Gamsahamnida, #bow

Makasih buat semua yang review, apalagi sama yang ngereview make dua akun (satu lagi ngga make akun), gue seneng banget ada yang nunggui ini FF absurd ampe segitunya wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Mian ngga bisa bales semuanya, tapi tetep gue baca, ko. Keep review, ne? Makin banyak review, makin cepet update... makin dikit review, FF ini END beneran disini. Gamsahamnida.

At last..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong...


	6. Chapter 6 : Is It a Chance?

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD, little bit SiBum.**

**Other Cast : Go Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia yang paling drama sampe episodenya ribuan dan berseason-season aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

**Bruuuggghhhh…**

Jaejoong baru saja hendak memakaikan cincin di tangan Jihye ketika kepalanya reflek menoleh ke samping.

"YUNHO-YA! / YUNHO! / YUNHO HYUNG! / HYUNG! / YUNHO SSI!" teriak orang-orang disana begitu sadar siapa yang terjatuh dengan bunyi sekeras itu.

Disana Jaejoong memangku kepala Yunho dengan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipi namja tampan itu lembut. Wajah cantiknya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara. Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa dia berteriak paling keras ketika melihat Yunho ambruk. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia berlari paling cepat menghampiri Yunho tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Jihye sendirian menunduk disana.

Yeoja itu perlahan membungkuk mengambil kotak beludru yang tadi dijatuhkan Jaejoong. Mencabut satu cincin disana kemudian memasangkannya di jari manisnya sendiri.

"Kita sudah bertunangan, oppa. Apapun yang terjadi, kita sudah bertunangan." Gumamnya lemah dengan tangan saling meremas satu sama lain.

…

Jaejoong duduk dengan gusar di ruang tunggu. Matanya sesekali melihat kearah pintu UGD yang sejak tadi belum terbuka. Bibirnya terus digigit hingga warnanya makin merah pekat. Di sebelah Jaejoong, Jihye duduk dengan sesekali melirik kearah Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak dapat diartikan. Dia mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari semua orang terdekat YunJae yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari aura suram dan menakutkan yang keluar dari teman-temannya karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang dulu –mungkin hingga sekarang- menempati ruang dihatinya.

"Keadaan pasien cukup kritis. Lambungnya mengalami masalah yang lumayan berat karena lapisan mukosa lambungnya terluka. Pasien juga mengalami kelelahan yang lumayan parah. Kurasa dia sudah beberapa hari tidak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan baik. Keadaan itu makin berat dengan darahnya yang berada dibawah batas normal." Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya mendengar kondisi namja musang itu.

"O-oppa. Oppa mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Apa itu harus kau tanyakan?" tanya balik Jaejoong dengan nada dingin khasnya.

"Apakah harus oppa masuk kesana? Bukankah seharusnya kita ada dirumah oppa merayakan pertunangan kita?"

Pertanyaan Jihye berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Dia berdiri dia di tempatnya selama beberapa lama sebelum kemudian berbalik menjauh.

"Kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku ada disini." Ujarnya. Dia berjalan melewati keluarganya dan Yunho serta sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa peduli tatapan tidak percaya yang ditujukan padanya. Dia tetap memandang lurus kedepan seolah tidak ada orang disana. Seolah hanya dia yang berdiri dengan hati bimbang.

'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku tidak boleh jatuh lagi. Aku tidak boleh terperangkap lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi. Sakit yang membuatku serasa ingin menghilang dari permukaan bumi. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh.' Batin Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Mengabaikan hatinya yang terus menyuruhnya untuk berbalik.

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

Sudah genap 4 hari Yunho dirawat dirumah sakit dan selama itu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Kondisi Yunho yang awalnya tidak terlalu parah dan diperkirakan bisa pulang setelah perawatan selama 2 hari kini malah sebaliknya. Luka pada lambungnya semakin menyebar membuatnya tidak dapat bangkit dari kegiatan berbaringnya.

Keadaan ini tentu membuat sahabat dan keluarga dari kedua namja kekanakan tersebut kesal. Menghadapi dua namja dengan sikap yang sama-sama menyebalkan benar-benar melelahkan. Satu keras kepala karena takut dengan masa lalunya dan satu lagi terlalu takut merusak kebahagiaan namja yang dicintainya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kepala mereka berdua. Sial!" Umpat Jiyoung ditengah perjalanannya menuju ruangan Yunho. Kali ini hanya Seunghyun dan Jiyoung yang ada disana. Dua pasangan lainnya mengatakan akan menyusul nanti karena masih ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan. Sebelum menuju rumah sakit mereka berdua pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong, mencoba membujuk namja cantik itu untuk menjenguk Yunho. Tapi seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, namja itu menolak mentah-mentah ajakan sahabat-sahabatnya membuat Jiyoung yang tenang tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat sejak tadi. Seunghyun yang melihat kekasihnya terus berkata kasar sejak hanya tadi hanya diam sambil bersumpah dalam hati untuk menjauhkan kekasih manisnya itu dari Kyuhyun. Namja evil itu benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kekasihnya.

"Geu Saekki-ya!" umpat Jiyoung lagi yang membuat telinga Seunghyun panas. Dia menahan lengan Jiyoung membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu berhenti melangkah sekaligus menghentikan umpatannya yang masih berada di tengah jalan.

"Berhenti mengumpat, Ji. Aku tidak suka mendengarmu mengatakan kata-kata kasar seperti itu." Ujar Seunghyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi umpatanmu tidak akan merubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik." Seunghyun memotong kalimat Jiyoung yang hendak membela diri. Jiyoung yang melihat tatapan Seunghyun padanya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan kemudiam melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menunggu Seunghyun. Merajuk, eoh?

Seunghyun menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Tadi dia mengumpat mengatakan banyak kata-kata kasar yang tidak pantas untuk dikatakan, sekarang dia bersikap seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi orang tuanya.

"Aish, naga kecil itu benar-benar.." gumamnya sebelum menyusul Jiyoung dan membujuknya untuk berhenti merajuk.

Pasangan itu terus berdebat sampai di lorong tempat Yunho dirawat. "Aish, kau benar-benar seperti yeodongsaengku, Ji!" rutuk Seunghyun karena Jiyoung yang tetap teguh dengan kegiatan merajuknya.

"Ya!.."

**Praaaangggg….  
**Teriakan Jiyoung terputus karena suara barang yang dibanting terdengan dari ruangan di depan mereka, tepatnya dari ruangan Yunho. Kedua namja itu pun sontak berlari kecil menuju kamar Yunho dan membukanya cepat.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian kalau aku tidak mau makan! Kenapa kalian tetap datang dan memaksaku, eoh?! Apa kalian tuli?!" bentak Yunho pada seorang perawat wanita yang kini hanya berdiri dengan badan bergetar takut. Siapa yang tidak merasa takut jika ada pasien dengan wajah tirus pucat memelototkan matanya kearahmu? Itu terlihat seperti salah satu adegan di film horor yang sering ditonton Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"J-jeoseonghamnida, Y-Yunho ssi. T-tapi anda harus m-makan, sudah beberapa hari ini a-anda tidak makan. Jika anda t-terus begini, kesehatan a-anda tidak akan c-cepat pulih." Lirih perawat itu yang masih cukup bisa untuk didengar orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Lalu apa pedulimu kalau aku tidak sembuh, eoh?! Apa aku meminta uang padamu untuk membayar perawatanku disini?! Apa kau akan mati kalau aku tidak pulih?!" bentak Yunho lagi. Tubuh perawat itu benar-benar bergetar sekarang. Seunghyun berpikir dia harus bertindak segera sebelum perawat itu menangis disini.

"Sudahlah, Yunho hyung. Perawat itu benar, tidak seharusnya kau tidak makan makananmu. Kesehatanmu sangat penting, Yunho." Seunghyun merapikan bekas piring yang tadi dilempar Yunho dibantu oleh perawat tadi. Gadis berpakaian rapi itu keluar setelah Seunghyun menyuruhnya untuk membawa makanan yang baru.

"Wae?! Sekarang kau bahkan memaksaku?! Cih!" Yunho membalikkan badannya membelakangi Seunghyun dan Jiyoung. Sikap Yunho yang seperti itu behasil membuat Jiyoung geram.

"Kau pikir dengan bersikap seperti ini Jaejoong hyung akan datang?" geram Jiyoung membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak. Suasana hening sejenak sebelum Yunho mengatakan hal yang membuat dua namja yang mengunjunginya kaget.

"Jangan membicarakannya lagi didepanku. Dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Biarkan aku melupakannya." Yunho menarik selimut menyelimuti dirinya menghiraukan dua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa diam tak percaya.

Jiyoung menarik tangan Seunghyun keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Matanya menatap Seunghyun datar. Tapi Seunghyun tahu, dibalik tatapan datar itu, ada rasa simpati yang besar.

"Hyung… lakukan apapun untuk membawa Jaejoong hyung kemari. Biarkan dia melihat bagaimana keadaan Yunho hyung." Pintanya lirih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aku bisa, Ji. Tapi, hasilnya akan lebih pasti jika aku menyuruh dua anak setan itu yang melakukannya." Seunghyun merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian menghubungi Changmin.

_"Neo eodiga?" tanyanya._

_ "…."_

_ "Ah… kalau begitu kau jemput Jaejoong hyung dan bawa dia kesini."_

_ "…."_

_ "Lakukan apapun untuk membawanya."_

_ "…"_

_ "Ba-wa di-a, Shim-Changmin. Atau kau tidak akan melihat Yunho hyung lagi!" _ancam Seunghyun geram yang membuat namja jangkung di seberang sana kaget.

_ "…."_

_ "Ne, bawa dia dengan cara apapun. Kalau dia tidak mau berjalan, seret dia! Lakukan apapum asal bisa membuatnya ada disini. Secepatnya!"_

Seunghyun menutup sambungan teleponnya kemudian merengkuh tubuh Jiyoung yang menatap kosong kedepan.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan yang menyesal nantinya." Ujar Seunghyun menenangkan Jiyoung.

**Changmin Side**

**Still Author PoV**

"Ahh…. Melelahkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang melelahkan? Kau hanya duduk mengerjakan soal matematika di kursimu, Shim Kyuhyun. Aku heran kenapa kau masih saja mengerjakan soal matematika saat kau masuk Fakultas Seni." Tanya Changmin heran. Pertanyaan ini tidak henti-hentinya berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu ratusan kali, Shim. Dan untukmu, berhenti merubah margaku sesuka hatimu!" sungut Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak paham keadaan.

"Dan kau juga ratusan kali menolak menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Berhenti merubah margamu? Itu tidak mungkin, Kyunie. Karena sebentar lagi kau benar-benar akan menjadi Nyonya Shim." Gombal Changmin dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Cih, kau menggelikan!" sinis Kyuhyun. Padahal wajahnya kini mulai memerah.

"Ahhh…. Kau memerah, Baby Kyunie.." goda Changmin sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pelan. Kyuhyun yang merasakan alarm tanda bahaya segera memundurkan kepalanya hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu mobil dibelakangnya.

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mulai terpojok mulai tersenyum mesum membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Jarak wajah Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya terpaut 5 cm. Changmin baru saja hendak menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir merona Kyuhyun sebelum dering ponselnya membuat konsentrasinya pecah dan memberi kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aish… menganggu." Gerutu Changmin.

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan angkat saja, Shim mesum!" ketus Kyuhyun dengan wajah semerah apel matang.

"Arasseo. Aku tidak akan melepasmu nanti setelah menerima telpon ini, Kyunie." Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya horor dan melirik kearah kekasihnya yang kini menempelkan ponsel ke telingannya dengan senyum mesum yang terus menempel di bibir sexynya.

_"Yeoboseyo.. waeyo hyung?"_

_ "…."_

_ "Aku? Aku masih ada di tempat parkir fakultas Kyunie. Baru saja aku akan menyusulmu dan Jiyoung ke rumah sakit. Waeyo?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Mwo? Kenapa hyung menyuruhku? Hyung tahu sendiri Jae hyung pasti akan menolak. Aku tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanannya."_

_ "…."_

_ "Tapi, hyung…"_

_ "….."_

_ "MWO?! Apa maksudmu?! Apa Yunho hyung…"_

Kyuhyun menatap heran Changmin yang memasang wajah serius setelah menerima telepon dari salah satu hyungnya.

"Seunghyun hyung. Dia bilang kita harus menjemput Jae hyung dan membawanya menemui Yunho hyung." Ujar Changmin seolah mengerti keheranan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Kenapa mereka bisa seenaknya begitu? Aku tidak mau diusir lagi."

"Tapi Yunho hyung…"

"Aku tidak mau. Kukatakan aku tidak mau, Shim."

"Tapi, Kyu, Yunho hyung.."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau dipandang aneh oleh tetangga Jae hyung lagi."

"CHO KYUHYUN! Bisakah kau tidak egois?! Kita jemput Jae hyung sekarang. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya kau hanya perlu menunggu di mobil dan aku yang akan menemui Jae hyung." Kyuhyun melirik kearah Changmin yang kini memasang wajah emosi. Dia menunduk, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Yunho sangat penting bagi Changmin. Tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan tidak peduli terhadap Yunho, pantas saja Changmin marah dan kesal padanya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasuki halaman apartement Jaejoong dan bersama-sama masuk kesana menamui Jaejoong. Keduanya saling menatap kemudian menganggukkan kepala sebelum membunyikan bel.

"Nugu?" tanya seeorang dari dalam.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun, hyung." Setelah mendapat jawaban, pintu di depan mereka terbuka menampilkan Jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tahu kalian akan memaksaku menemui Yunho. Tapi kukatakan pada kalian, aku tidak mau menemui namja itu. Kalian mengerti?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya bukakan kami pintu, hyung. Kau membuat kami terlihat seperti dua orang aneh."

Cklek…

"Kalian mau apa?" Jaejoong berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

Melihat Jaejoong ada di depan mata, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergerak secepat kilat menahan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin menahan tangan kiri namja cantik itu sekaligus mendorong badannya dari belakang.

Jaejoong berusaha menjerit meminta pertolongan pada tetangga apartemen yang ada diluar meskipun yang keluar dari bibir plumnya hanya dengungan. Jaejoong mengernyitkan kening melihat tetangganya hanya melihatnya iba tanpa ada niat untuk menolongnya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Jae." Ujar salah satu tetangganya membuat kerutan di keningnya makin dalam.

"Kenapa kau membekap mulutnya seperti itu?" pertanyaan salah seorang pemuda membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan. Tapi jangan sebut dia Kyuhyun si jenius jika dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan menjebak seperti itu.

"Aku lupa membawa masker. Daripada menular, aku menutupnya dengan tanganku. Apa kau mau menggantikanku?" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit sinis. Pemuda yang tadi bertanya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Jangan terus memberontak. Ikuti saja dua namja tampan itu kerumah sakit. Daripada sakitmu makin parah." Jaejoong melirik Kyuhyun yang juga melihat kearahnya kemudian memberikan tatapan 'apa – yang – sudah – kalian – katakan – pada - mereka?!'

"Dengar, kan, Jae hyung? Lebih baik kau IKUT kami kerumah sakit!" ujar Changmin penuh penekanan yang hanya dibalas delikan mata oleh Jaejoong yang kini hanya pasrah karena terlalu lelah memberontak. Biarlah pemberontakannya dia lanjutkan nanti di rumah sakit.

"Haaaa~hh… YA! Kalian ingin membunuhku, ya!" teriak Jaejoong begitu Changmin memasukkannya kedalam mobil dan Kyuhyun melepas bekapannya.

"Ani. Kami hanya ingin membawamu kerumah sakit. Kalau kau mau, tadi kami memang ingin melukaimu agar memiliki alasan untuk membawamu kesana." Jawab Changmin sambil perlahan mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran apartemen Jaejoong.

"Kalian benar-benar namja terevil yang pernah kukenal." Gerutu Jaejoong geram.

"Itu belum seberapa, hyung. Kau belum melihat bagaimana kalau kami benar-benar berubah menjadi evil."

"Aku berharap tidak pernah melihat aksi kalian." Jawab Jaejoong sambil meringis.

"Itu terserah hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Setelah perdebatan yang sama sekali tidak penting tadi, keadaan di dalam mobil tadi menjadi sunyi. Jaejoong sedang sibuk dengan bagaimana cara dia kabur dari dua evil kerasukan setan itu. Tadi dia sempat diberitahu Kyuhyun kenapa penghuni apartemennya tidak menghalangi mereka menculik Jaejoong. Ternyata dua makhluk itu memanipulasi fakta dengan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong terkena penyakit parah yang menular jika tidak segera dibawa kerumah sakit. Mereka sengaja berbicara keras di lift yang penuh orang untuk menarik perhatian dan tentu saja lift yang penuh dengan ibu-ibu yang tadinya sunyi senyap berubah menjadi ajang wawancara mengenai penyakit –bohongan- Jaejoong.

"Selanjutnya serahkan saja pada ibu-ibu itu untuk menjadi agent," ujar Kyuhyun dengan alis kepala yang naik turun membuat Jaejoong muak.

Oleh karena itu sekarang Jaejoong mati-matian berpikir cara untuk kabur. Dia benar-benar panik apalagi saat mobil mulai masuk pelataran rumah sakit dan dia belum mendapatkan ide sama sekali. Sampai Changmin mmebukakan pintu untuknya dia masih belum mempunyai ide. Dan akhirnya dia hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan dua namja berwajah imut berhati iblis dibelakangnya.

"Jaejoong hyung!" teriak Jiyoung riang begitu mata tajamnya melihat Jaejoong bersama dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hn." Gumam Jaejoong malas.

"Hyung, harus melihat bagaimana keadaan Yunho hyung." Ujar Jiyoung membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Kenapa aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaan beruang itu? Kau pikir aku ibunya?" sinis Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu. Yang pasti kau harus melihat kedaaan Yunho hyung.!" Jiyoung menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong kemudian melempar namja cantik itu kedalam ruangan Yunho kemudian menahan pintunya agar Jaejoong tidak bisa keluar.

"Ya! Jiyoung-ah! Buka pintunya!" pekik Jaejoong pelan, tangannya tidak berhenti saling tarik menarik pintu dengan Jiyoung.

"Jangan berisik, hyung. Yunho hyung sedang tidur. Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah juga disana. Ranjang Yunho hyung cukup untuk kalian berdua." Ujar Jiyoung masih berusaha menahan tenaga Jaejoong. Beruntung mereka berdua sama-sama uke.

"Dalam mimpimu!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Ngghhhh…. Siapa?" Jaejoong menoleh begitu mendengar suara di belakangnya. Disana dia melihat Yunho yang terbaring lemah. Tubuh yang dulu kekar terbentuk itu kini terlihat begitu kurus.

"Kau membuat Yunho hyung terbangun. Jadi kau yang harus merawatnya." Ujar Jiyoung.

"YA! Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, naga pendek!" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Berdamailah dengan Yunho hyung dulu, gajah centil!"

"Aish… tunggu saat aku keluar. Aku akan membunuhmu, Kwon Jiyoung!"

"Keluarlah, jangan berisik!" lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong berbalik kearah ranjang Yunho. Melangkah mendekat beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kenapa suaramu jadi lemah seperti itu?" sinis Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

"Apa kau juga tidak memiliki energi lagi untuk membalas perkataanku?" hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

"Hei, Yunho-ssi, kau mendengarku?" tanya Jaejoong karena tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari Yunho. Kakinya melangkah lebih mendekat kearah Yunho yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Ya! Yunho-ssi. Jawab kalau ada yang bicara denganmu!" sentak Jaejoong tapi tetap tidak ada respons dari Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi? Jung Yunho-ssi?!" Yunho menyentuh pundak Yunho dan membaliknya. "Omo.! Yunho-ya!" pekik Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera berlari kearah pintu.

"Ji! Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak. Kalau kau ingin kabur, tidur sekarang dan bermimpilah!" jawab Jiyoung yang masih bertahan di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

"Jangan main-main, Kwon Jiyoung! Kalau kau tidak ingin aku keluar, setidaknya mintakan makanan untuk Yunho! Dia SEKARAT, pabo!" teriak Jaejoong kalap. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan namja musang itu. Saat tadi dia membalik tubuh itu menghadapnya, Yunho terlihat benar-benar kesakitan. Wajahnya pucat, pipinya tirus, matanya terpejam erat dengan keringat dingin di dahinya, bibirnya digigit kencang untuk menahan rasa sakit dengan tangan yang menekan perutnya.

"Mwo?!" bukan hanya Jiyoung yang berteriak, tapi semua yang ada diluar.

"Changmin-ah, minta makanan ke suster sekarang! Palli!" teriak Jiyoung yang langsung dilakukan oleh Changmin.

Jiyoung membuka pintu kemudian berlari masuk diikuti Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun. Junsu dan Yoochun yang baru datang juga ikut masuk. Orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak bisa datang karena sedang ada pertemuan klien di luar negeri.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang kini duduk di ranjang Yunho.

"Molla. Dia memang begini ketika aku melihatnya." Entah sadar atau tidak Jaejoong mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahi Yunho. Yoosu dan Seungyoung serta Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Permisi, ini makanan untuk Tuan Yunho." Mereka menoleh kearah suster yang medorong troli berisi makanan diikuti Changmin yang juga mengunyah makanan.

"Terima kasih. Letakkan disana." Suruh Jaejoong.

"Hei, Shim. Bisakah kau berhenti makan disaat darurat seperti ini?" sinis Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. kau terlalu berlebihan, My Baby Kyu. Yunho hyung hanya butuh Jae hyung untuk sembuh. Hei, kau mau ini? Rasanya enak sekali. Tadi aku mencurinya di dapur." Tawar Changmin sambil menyodorkan roti kepada Kyuhyun.

"Makan saja selingkuhanmu itu sendiri!" sinis Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian memakan roti yang tadi disodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho mengabaikan Changmin yang kini berchomp-chomp ria.

"Yunho-ya, buka matamu. Kau harus makan." Bisik Jaejoong pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau makan. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti?!" lirih Yunho.

"Tapi lambungmu…"

"Jangan pura-pura peduli padaku. Pergilah!"

"Aku tidak pura-pura tidak peduli padamu. Jadi makanlah selagi aku peduli padamu!"

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Mata musang itu membulat begitu melihat Jaejoong. Semua kata makian yang hendak dilontarkannya untuk mengusir orang yang memaksanya menghilang entah kemana. Dia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya melihat orang yang membencinya ada disini.

"J-Jae? Kau disini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau baru sadar?" tanya Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas anggukan Yunho, "Aku sudah disini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang waktunya kau makan. Buka mulutmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa bangun dan perutku tidak bisa menerima makanan." Jawab Yunho lirih.

"Kau hanya perlu memasukkan makanan kedalam perutmu! Jangan turuti kemauan lambungmu! Buka mulutmu! Aku akan menyuapimu."

Perlahan Yunho membuka mulutnya dan Jaejoong memasukkan sedikit bubur kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya Yunho memang merasa mual dan berulang kali nyaris memuntahkan makanannya tapi Jaejoong melarang.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup, Jae."

"Ini yang terakhir. Majimak jinjja." Ujar Jaejoong meyakinkan membuat Yunho membuka mulutnya. " Joha. Sekarang kau harus minum obat."

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening melihat banyaknya obat di meja nakas Yunho. Dia tidak tahu obat-obat ini diminum kapan dan berapa kali. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jiyoung, Changmin atau siapapun diluar. Yap, ketiga couple itu sepakat keluar saat Jaejoong tengah menyuapi Yunho.

"Ada yang tahu obat mana yang harus diminum Yunho sekarang?" tanyanya. Changmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong akhirnya mengikuti namja cantik itu masuk dan kembali keluar setelah memberi tahu obat yang harus diminum Yunho kapan dan berapa kali.

"Ini obatmu, minumlah." Jaejoong menyodorkan beberapa keping obat kearah Yunho yang langsung diminum oleh Yunho.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan segelas air ditangannya ketangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang tidurlah, aku harus pulang." Jaejoong baru saja berbalik tapi tangan Yunho menahannya.

"Temani aku sebentar, setidaknya sampai aku tidur." Pinta Yunho. Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho kemudian menghela nafas. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah ranjang Yunho.

"Tidurlah." Ujarnya.

Perlahan Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan senyum dibibirnya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho mulai tertidur tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi dipegangi Yunho juga terus dipandanginya hingga kantuk mendatanginya. Perlahan kepalanya dia tidurkan di ranjang Yunho berbantalan tangannya dan Yunho.

Tinggalkan saja couple bodoh di dalam sana, kita lihat bagaimana keadaan diluar sana.

…

Ketiga couple sahabat Yunjae kini tengah berada di kantin karena ajakan si Food Monster Changmin yang terus merengek lapar. Tidak tahan dengan rengekan aneh Changmin, akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengikuti keinginan Changmin dan berakhir dengan mereka duduk di meja kantin yang terletak dekat dengan jendela. Tapi meja itu kini hanya ditempati oleh Yoosu sedangkan yang lain tengah memesan makanan.

Yoochun sejak tadi tidak lepas memandangi Junsu yang terus tersenyum sesekali menyeringai. Ia merasa aneh karena Junsu tidak biasanya menunjukkan eksoresi seperti itu. Semenjak kepulangan Jaejoong, Junsu hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi murung dan hanya sesekali tersenyum itupun terlihat dipaksakan.

"Su-ie, waeyo? Apa ada yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Yoochun tidak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya.

Junsu berbalik kearah Yoochun dan tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis yang dihadiahi kecupan di bibirnya oleh Yoochun.

"Chunnie hyung aku senang karena aku berhasil menahan pergerakan penghalang hubungan Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung." Ucap Junsu masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Maksudmu Jihye?" tanya Yoochun memastikan yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh kekasihnya.

"Iya, wanita itu. Aku berhasil melakukan negosiasi dengannya."

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Changmin yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Junsu. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Yoochun, Junsu, Jiyoung, Seunghyun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Junsu menghadap kearah Changmin masih dengan senyum yang sama, "Wang Jihye." Ujarnya membuat semua yang disana mengernyitkan kening.

**Flashback On**

Junsu berjalan menuju kolam renang rumahnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Cih, kenapa yeoja ular itu ada disini? Kenapa juga Jae hyung hobi membawa si berbisa itu kesini?" gerutunya.

Baru saja langkahnya sampai di pintu yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan beranda kolam renang, dia mendengar suara yeoja yang dikenalnya sedang bercakap-cakap di telepon. Percakapan itu cukup berhasil membuat langkahnya berhenti dan memutuskan untuk menguping layaknya stalker.

"Oppa.. kumohon."

"…"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya jika kau menerimaku, Oppa.." suara yeoja yang di dengar Junsu sedikit bergetar.

"…"

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali? Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu! Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?!" teriak yeoja itu membuat Junsu mengelus dada.

"…"

"Mencintaiku? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu disaat kau lebih memilih wanita lain dibanding aku?!" Junsu mengernyit.

'Tidak kusangka ternyata dia buangan.' Batin Junsu sinis.

"…"

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku malam itu?"

"…"

"Apa kau juga tahu apa akibat dari perbuatanmu itu?"

"…"

"Ne. Aku hamil. Aku hamil anakmu, Oppa." Lirih yeoja itu. "Dan sekarang kau membuatku harus menyakiti dua hati yang saling mencintai. Ini semua gara-gara kau. Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu, Oppa."

Junsu melihat yeoja yang ternyata Jihye itu kini jatuh terduduk di kursi koam renang dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Junsu bisa melihat punggung yeoja itu bergetar pelan yang menandakan dia tengah menangis.

'Jadi… yeoja ular itu bukan hamil anak Jae hyung? Jadi dia hanya menjadikan Jae hyung sebagai kambing hitam?! Sialan!' batin Junsu geram. Dengan langkah lebar, dia menghampiri yeoja yang belum menyadari keberadaannya disana.

"Huh.. ternyata begitu? Ternyata kau tidak benar-benar hamil anak Jae hyung, eoh?" sinis Junsu yang membuat Jihye menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat keberadaan Junsu disana.

"J-junsu-ssi…" lirihnya gugup. "S-sejak kapan kau ada di-disana?" tambahnya masih tetap gugup. Matanya menatap Junsu takut-takut.

Junsu menyeringai, "Sejak awal kau bercakap-cakap di telepon dengan namja yang entah siapa itu." Sinis Junsu.

Jihye tidak bisa berkata apapun. Bibirnya hanya bisa membuka dan menutup. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat kentara. Hal ini membuat seringaian di wajah Junsu makin lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jae hyung jika dia tahu mengenai hal ini." Sinis Junsu membuat mata Jihye makin membelalak. Kini mata bulat –namun tidak secantik milik Jaejoong- itu mulai berembun kembali.

"Andwae! Jangan lakukan itu, Junsu-ssi. Jangan katakan apapun pada Jaejoong oppa. Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi jika sampai Jaejoong oppa membatalkan pernikahan ini." Jihye memegang tangan Junsu erat, memohon dengan air mata yang mulai mengalirkan cairan bening.

"Kau bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jae hyung? Tentu saja membuangmu."

"Andwae! Kumohon jangan, Junsu-ssi. Jae oppa merupakan harapan terakhirku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku nanti." Ujar Jihye dengan air mata yang mengalir makin deras.

"Apa peduliku? Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja pada namja yang mencampakkanmu itu? Dan berhenti menganggu hyungku!" sinis Junsu kini disertai dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Dia menghempas tangan Jihye kemudian berjalan menjauh. Di kepalanya kini dipenuhi rencana memberitahu Jaejoong dan membatalkan rencana pernikahan konyol hyungnya dengan yeoja berbisa yang entah ditemukan dimana oleh hyung bodohnya.

"Mau mendengar cerita Junsu-ssi? Mungkin ini bisa merubah pikiranmu." Junsu berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Jihye. Kepalanya menoleh melihat Jihye yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang memilin-milin ujung gaunnya hingga kusut.

"Ceritakan. Cepat, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu."

"Gomawo." Jihye tersenyum getir sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Dulu aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Namja yang tadi kutelepon adalah kekasihku dulu, atau sebenarnya masih kekasihku karena tidak pernah ada kata putus yang terucap diantara kami berdua. Kami saling mencintai dan sangat bahagia. Lalu semua terjadi. Sepeti yang kau ketahui, aku hanya orang miskin. Tapi biarkan aku meluruskan sesuatu dulu, aku bukan wanita murahan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku menerima tawaran Jae oppa untuk berpura-pura menjadi teman one night standnya dengan tujuan yang tidak kuketahui awalnya, tapi sekarang aku tahu." Jihye menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Junsu yang tadi berdiri entah sejak kapan kini duduk disamping Jihye.

"Lalu?" tanyanya datar tanpa menatap Jihye.

"Kekasihku anak keluarga terhormat. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, mereka tidak merestui hubungan kami. Dia dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja dari keluarga terhormat juga. Awalnya dia menolak dan memilih tinggal denganku di flat kecilku. Lalu sampai malam itu, kami benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang kami lakukan saat itu. Hanya nafsu setan yang menguaai kami hingga kami melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan sebelum menikah. Dia meminta maaf dan aku memaafkannya karena kami melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Kemudian…" Jihye menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Pengawal keluarga kekasihku datang ke flatku dan memaksa kekasihku pulang. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Setelah mengucapkan dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, dia akhirnya pergi dengan pengawal keluarganya."

"Lalu kenapa dia meninggalkanmu? Apa kau ketahan berselingkuh?" Junsu masih belum bisa menghilangkan nada sinis pada nada bicaranya.

"Aniyo! Kumohon jangan berburuk sangka padaku. Setelah kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah lagi menemuiku. Hingga suatu hari aku melihat dia bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang kuakui sangat cantik dan anggun. Saat itu aku safar, yeoja itu adalah tunangannya dan aku tidak mungkin bisa menandingi yeoja itu. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah. Tapi tidak sampai disitu, dokter mengatakan aku hamil. Tanpa bertanya lagi, sudah jelas siapa ayah dari anak ini. Aku berusaha menghubunginya tapi dia tidak bisa dihubungi, aku juga mendatangi rumahnya, tapi aku diusir dan dia hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku frustasi.. Aku tidak mau menggugurkannya, walau bagaimanapun dia adalah anakku bersama orang yang kucintai. Berhari-hari aku hanya duduk dia merenungi nasib dirumah memikirkan bagaimana nasib anak ini begitu dia lahir. Sampai aku mengingat hyungmu. Aku minta maaf untuk perbuatan licikku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.." Jihye kini menangis.

Junsu menatap Jihye. Walaupun samar, ada pancaran iba dimata ramahnya. "Apa ceritamu ini hanya karanganmu untuk mendapat simpatiku?"

"Tidak, Junsu-ssi. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Kalau memang aku berniat melakukan itu, seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak dulu."

"Bagaimana kau menjebak hyungku?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku mengajaknya bertemu. Membuatnya mabuk dan membawanya ke hotel. Setelah itu ku langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan meninggalkan catatan. 'Terima kasih untuk semalam. Aku sudah memakaikan bajumu. Jadi kau bisa langsung pulang.' Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau perbuatanku menyakiti dua hati. Tapi kumohon, Junsu-ssi. Setidaknya sampai bayi ini lahir. Aku tidak ingin anakku dipandang rendah oleh masyarakat karena tidak punya ayah. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan pahitnya dunia, tapi tidak anakku."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Jae hyung. Aku juga minta maaf atas nama keluargaku yang telah bersikap buruk terhadapmu."

"Terima kasih, Junsu-ssi. Terima kasih. Setelah nanati anak ini lahir dan Jaejoong oppa sudah menceraikanku, aku bersedia menjadi pelayan di rumahmu nanti. Tanpa dibayar pun tak apa sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah membantu anakku." Jihye memegang tangan Junsu erat.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Ceritakan padaku jika kau memang punya masalah." Junsu tersenyum manis. Senyum pertama yang dilihat Jihye. Ini membuatnya bersyukur setidaknya ada satu orang yang percaya padanya diantara banyak orang yang mencelanya. Dia cukup senang. Setidaknya dia punya teman untuk berbagi sekarang.

"Tapi Jihye-ssi. Aku tetap keberatan dengan pernikahan antara kau dan Jae hyung. Kau mau bertaruh?" Junsu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jihye membuat Jihye kaget. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Jihye menatap Junsu lama kemudian mengangguk.

Junsu tersenyum kemudian mngusap kepala Jihye yang membuat Jihye merengut, "Aku lebih tua darimu, Junsu-ssi."

"Panggil saja Junsu. Boleh aku memanggilmu noona?"

"Terserah asalkan kau tidak memanggilku 'yeoja ular' lagi." Dua insan itu tertawa.

"Noona, beritahu aku nama kekasihmu dan alamat rumahnya. Aku akan berusaha menemuinya dan bicara padanya." Jihye menatap Junsu lama sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Junsu.

"Noona. Berjanjilah jika aku berhasil meyakinkan namja itu untuk menikahimu, tinggalkan Jae hyung dan bantu kami mendekatkan Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung. Dua namja bodoh itu."

Jihye dia lama sedangkan Junsu menunggu dengan tenang jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Jihye. Hingga anggukan Jihye membuat Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, noona."

"Aku jauh lebih berterima kasih padamu."

**Flashback End**

"Kau percaya pada yeoja ular itu?" pekik Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak percaya.

"Aku berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Tapi kupikir ceritanya benar." Jawab Junsu santai.

"Tapi.. tapi dia.."

"Sudahlah. Percaya padaku. Aku menjamin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, daripada mengurus hal ini, lebih baik kalian membantuku mencari alamat kekasih Jihye noona." Ujar Junsu malas.

"Mwo? Kau bahkan memanggilnya noona? Apa sekarang dia juga memanggilmu Su-ie?" sinis Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, semua namja disana juga menatap tidak percaya kearah Junsu.

"Percayalah padaku kali ini. Eomma dan Ahra noona juga sudah setuju dengan semua rencanaku." Junsu juga sempat menjelaskan mengenai rencananya meskipun yang didapatnya hanya tatapan 'Kau gila' dari teman-temannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya yeoja itu bohong? Yang kau pertaruhkan disini terlalu besar, Su-ie hyung." Ujar Jiyoung yang sedari tad diam. Jujur sebenarnya dia setuju dengan rencana Junsu.

"Tidak masalah. Karena disini aku yang memegang kelemahannya." Junsu menunjukkan seringaiannya yang merambat pada temannya yang lain.

"Aku ikut rencanamu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kami ikut rencanamu, Su-ie." Tambah Yoochun seraya mengecup pelan pipi gembil Junsu.

'Aku percaya padamu, noona. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku dan aku juga tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan kehormatanmu dan anakmu.' Batin Junsu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong..**

**Lama nunggu FF abal ini ya? Mian.. baru selese kuliah nih.. jadi baru bisa lanjut sekarang.. lagian kan Cuma telat beberapa bulan.. ekhem..**

**Mengecewakan ya? Sangat. Jangan bilang pendek karena ini udah 5k alias 22 page Ms. Word. Gempor tangan gue ngetik. Otak gue juga ngebul mikir ide yang pas.. sempet kepikiran buat discontinued aja soalnya idenya udah pada kabur kedesak sama materi kuliah.. ekhem.. #songong.**

**Flashback diatas buat reader yang nanya sebenernya peran Jihye itu gimana? Jahat atau baik.. itu penjelasannya. Karakternya dia ngga ketebak.. dia baik tapi juga jahat.. O.o.. itu juga udah nyelip dikit Yunjae moment.. kedepannya momentnya juga makin banyak. Jihye juga udah punya banyak pendukung sekarang..**

**Entah bakalan jadi apa FF ini nanti.. gue rasa makin kesini makin GJ ini FF.. hahhh… entahlah..**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren, mian kaga bisa bales, tapi gue baca ko.. berkali-kali malah ampe apal gue.. #songongpart2**

**Atu lagi, gue lagi bikin FF yunjae baru, judulnya Between kalo minat review ye.. kamsahamnida #koprol**

**Udah deh.. gue capek.. **

**Annyeong…**


	7. Chapter 7 : Feeling

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD, little bit SiBum.**

**Other Cast : Go Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia yang paling drama sampe episodenya ribuan dan berseason-season aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

**ADA PROMOSI DI AKHIR NANTI. BACA, YAAAAA…..!**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story..**

"Kau percaya pada yeoja ular itu?" pekik Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak percaya.

"Aku berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Tapi kupikir ceritanya benar." Jawab Junsu santai.

"Tapi.. tapi dia.."

"Sudahlah. Percaya padaku. Aku menjamin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, daripada mengurus hal ini, lebih baik kalian membantuku mencari alamat kekasih Jihye noona." Ujar Junsu malas.

"Mwo? Kau bahkan memanggilnya noona? Apa sekarang dia juga memanggilmu Su-ie?" sinis Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, semua namja disana juga menatap tidak percaya kearah Junsu.

"Percayalah padaku kali ini. Eomma dan Ahra noona juga sudah setuju dengan semua rencanaku." Junsu juga sempat menjelaskan mengenai rencananya meskipun yang didapatnya hanya tatapan 'Kau gila' dari teman-temannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya yeoja itu bohong? Yang kau pertaruhkan disini terlalu besar, Su-ie hyung." Ujar Jiyoung yang sedari tad diam. Jujur sebenarnya dia setuju dengan rencana Junsu.

"Tidak masalah. Karena disini aku yang memegang kelemahannya." Junsu menunjukkan seringaiannya yang merambat pada temannya yang lain.

"Aku ikut rencanamu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kami ikut rencanamu, Su-ie." Tambah Yoochun seraya mengecup pelan pipi gembil Junsu.

'Aku percaya padamu, noona. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku dan aku juga tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan kehormatanmu dan anakmu.' Batin Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**Start Story**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Jaejoong kerumah sakit tempat Yunho dirawat meskipun karena dipaksa oleh duo evil, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan selama tiga hari itu Jaejoong selalu –dipaksa- datang kesana hanya sekedar menyuapi Yunho sarapan atau makan siang dan meminum obatnya.

Jaejoong benar-benar ingin membunuh dua anak muda titisan iblis itu setiap kali datang ke apartementnya yang nyaman dan memaksanya datang kerumah sakit. Tentunya dengan banyak sekali alasan untuk membuat tetangganya tidak curiga dengan Changmin atau Kyuhyun yang membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Dan semua alasan itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong harus menahan malu dan siap ditanyai tetangganya setiap kali berpapasan. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau darimana?" tanya Lee ahjumma yang tinggal tepat disebelah apartementnya.

"Ah, Lee ahjumma. Aku baru dari minimarket di depan." Jaejoong mengangkat kantung belanjaan ditangannya untuk membuktikan perkataannya.

"Ah.. apa bibirmu sudah sembuh?" Jaejoong berteriak kesal dalam hati ketika mendengar pertanyaan ini lagi. Perasaan ingin membunuh Changmin dan Kyuhyun makin besar berkali-kali lipat dibanding biasanya.

"Ne, ahjumma." Tapi pada akhirnya Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa mengatakan pada setiap orang yang bertanya bahwa sebenarnya dia tengah diculik oleh dua namja –yang menurut mereka- tampan.

"Syukurlah.. lain kali jangan melakukan dengan berlebihan lagi, ne. Kau boleh saja melakukannya, tapi pelanlah. Kau saja sampai lecet begitu, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu, eoh?" Lee ahjumma terkekeh pelan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar candaan Lee ahjumma. Tidak ingin berlama-lama membicarakan kejadian memalukan itu, dia segera berpamitan dengan Lee ahjumma dengan alasan ingin memasak makan siang untuk temannya yang akan datang berkunjung ke apartementnya. Setelah masuk ke apartementnya, Jaejoong melempar kantung belanjaanya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Masih segar di ingatannya ketika dua namja aneh itu mempermalukannya di depan semua tetangga apartementnya.

"Apanya yang lecet?! Bahkan bibirku masih baik-baik saja! Namja sialan!" teriak Jaejoong. Untungnya apartementnya kedap suara kalau tidak, mungkin tetangganya makin menatapnya aneh. "Bibir lecet karena ciuman berlebihan?! Menutup mulutku karena aku terlalu malu untuk menunjukkannya?! Apa mereka tidak punya alasan yang lebih konyol dari itu?! Sialan!" gerutu dan umpat Jaejoong sambil mengumpulkan belanjaannya yang berantakan karena dia lempar tadi. "Shim sialan! Cho sialan! JUNG SIALAN!" Jaejoong meremas tomat yang ada ditangannya sampai hancur dan mencipratkan cairan merah kemana-mana.

.

At hospital

Yunho tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan badannya. Kepalanya melihat sekeliling ruangannya yang luas mencari keberadaan orang disana.

"Tidak ada orang. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan ada yang berteriak padaku?" Yunho meraba tengkuknya yang mulai merinding.

"Kuharap Jaejoong segera datang." Gumamnya sambil kembali membaringkan badannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa yang membuatnya merinding adalah orang yang paling diharapkannya.

…

**Ting… Tong…**

Namja cantik yang kini mengenakan apron berwarna merah muda itu mematikan kompornya ketika mendengar suara bel. Tanpa melepas apronnya, dia melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu dia mengambil tongkat golf miliknya untuk jaga-jaga jika yang datang adalah duo evil tidak diharapkan. Perlahan tangan seputih susu itu membuka pintu.

Mata bulat beningnya membelalak melihat siapa yang datang. Tangan yang tadi mengangkat tongkat golf diturunkannya perlahan. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dhadapannya.

Wang Jihye ada di hadapanya dengan koper besar dibelakangnya.

"Jihye-ssi." Gumamnya.

"Annyeong, oppa. Boleh aku masuk dan menjelaskannya di dalam?" tanya Jihye yang hanya dibalas anggukan patah-patah dari Jaejoong. Setelah mempersilahkan Jihye duduk, Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur mengambilkan Jihye minuman dan makanan.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Jihye-ssi."

"Terima kasih, Oppa." Jihye menyeruput teh yang dihidangkan Jaejoong dengan anggun. "Mian jika aku mengganggu acara memasakmu, oppa."

"Gwaenchanna. Aku juga sudah selesai memasak. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Dia sudah melepas apron yang tadi dipakainya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Jihye memastikan yang dijawab anggukan Jaejoong.

Namja itu mengajak Jihye menuju meja makan dan mengambilkan piring, sendok dan sumpit untuknya. Dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu makan dengan tenang, tak ada satupun dari mereka berniat untuk membuka percakapan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong datar setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Tangannya terulur mengambil piring di hadapan Jihye dan meletakkannya di tempat pencucian piring.

"Ne?" Tanya Jihye memastikan.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini? Dengan membawa itu?" Mata bulat Jaejoonf mengerling kearah koper besar yang terletak di sebelah sofa.

Jihye diam. Tangannya saling meremas. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan sesekali melirik takut kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Malhaebwa. Atau pergi saja dari sini." Jaejoong baru saja beranjak dari duduknya tapi tangan putih pucat Jihye menahannya.

"Chakkaman, Oppa. Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi bisakah kita pindah ke ruang tamu saja? Perutku mual melihat bekas masakan ini." Ujar Jihye melirik sisa makanan di atas meja, "Maksudku, karena ini, oppa. Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu." Ralat Jihye cepat sebelum Jaejoong sempat berbicara. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Jihye.

"Sekarang katakan!"

Jihye menghela nafas, "Aku akan tinggal bersamamu mulai hari ini, oppa."ujar Jihye sambil menunduk dengan memejamkan mata erat. Takut melihat reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Jaejoong.

"Wae? Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Eomma dan Appamu yang menyuruhku." Jawab Jihye berusaha menatap mata Jaejoong yang tidak kalah bulat dengan miliknya.

"Mwo?!"Pekik Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana tidak? Keluarganya yang semula membenci Jihye setengah hidup berbalik jadi memanjakannya.

**Flashback On**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kediaman keluarganya. Ayahnya tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk datang. Dengan terpaksa, dia berangkat meninggalkan kesibukannya mengarang lagu.

Dia menidurkan badannya di sofa ruang tamu sampai suara Junsu mengagetkannya.

"Kau sudah sampai, hyung?" Tanyanya basa-basi. Namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single berhadapan dengan Jaejoong diikuti oleh seorang yeoja yang duduk di sofa sebelah Junsu. Mata Jaejoong membelalak melihat kehadiran yeoja itu disana. Ditambah Junsu yang sepertinya santai-sanrai saja, tidak seperti tingkahnya yang biasa ditunjukkan ketika add ada Jihye disekitarnya.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong datar. Matanya menatap tajam pada Jihye. Seperti biasa, Jihye hanya akan menunduk.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu sesinis itu pada noona. Apa salahnya jika dia disini? Bukannya kau juga sering mengajaknya kesini dulu?" Bela Junsu membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa kau mabuk?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aniya. Wae?" Jaeab Junsu ringan.

"Ani. Hanya saja tingkahmu aneh hari ini."

"Ah, Jae. Kau sudah sampai? Kajja, makan siang bersama." Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati eommanya tengah memakai apron berwarna biru muda.

Tiga pemuda dan pemudi disana mengangguk dan mengikuti eomma Kim menuju ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

Jaejoong semakin dibuat kebingungan dengan tingkah orang tuanya dimeja makan. Terutama eommanya. Lihat saja, sekarang yeoja paruh baya itu tengah mengisi piring Jihye dengan berbagai makanan yang katanya bagus untuk kehamilan.

"Kau harus banyak makan sayuran, Jihye-ya. Itu sangat baik untuk kesehatanmu." Mrs. Kim menambahkan sayuran hasil olahannya ke piring Jihye membuat piring itu terlihat penuh.

"Ahjumma, kurasa sudah cukup. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan itu semua." Ujar Jihye. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi horor melihat piring yang ada ditangan Mrs. Kim.

"Ayolah, eomma. Jihye noona bukan Chamgmin." Ujar Junsu jengah.

"Mwo? Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?" Keluarga Kim + Jihye menoleh kearah namja tiang yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Dibelakangnya menyusul Jiyoung, Seunghyun, dan Yoochun.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian semua disini? Siapa yang menjaga Yunho hyung?" Pekik Junsu.

"Aish, Su hyung. Yunho hyung tidak akan mati hanya karena kami tinggal beberapa jam." Jawab Changmin sambil mengunyah udang goreng yang dicurinya dari piring Jihye. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dari sepasang mata doe yang ada disana.

"Wah, Noona. Makanmu banyak sekali. Apa kau mau mengalahkan namja tiang ini?" Takjub Jiyoung melihat isi piring Jihye.

"Aniya."

"Ahjumma. Beri aku makanan lebih banyak dari Jihye noona." rengek Changmin sambil menyodorkan piringnya.

"Memalukan!" Sinis Kyuhyun yang diabaikan oleh Changmin.

Trak..

Semua yang disana menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang baru saja membanting sumpitnya ke atas meja.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sampai kalian bertingkah aneh seperti ini!" Pinta Jaejoong yang mulai jengah dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa ini.

"Aneh bagaimana, Joongie?" Tanya appa Kim tenang.

"Beramah tamah pada Jihye itu benar-benar bukan kalian. Ada apa?" Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"Apa kau berharap kami menyiksa Jihye, Jae? Jahat sekali kau." Ahra yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka mulut.

"Setidaknya itu lebih terlihat normal. Katakan, apa yang kalian sembunyikan? Apa yang tidak kuketahui?" Tuntut Jaejoong. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada menampilkan pose intimidasi yang sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Ahra menghela nafas, "Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan, Jae. Kami hanya berusaha bersikap dewasa dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Memusuhi Jihye tidak akan membuatmu membatalkan pernikahan kalian, kan?" Jelas Ahra mewakili mereka semua.

Jaejoong diam menatap mereka satu per satu kemudian mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Baguslah." Ujarnya kemudian mengambil sumpitnya dan melanjutkan manyantap makananya.

**Flashback Off**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." Ujar Jaejoong tak suka.

"Mungkin mereka lupa, oppa."

"Kenapa mereka memintamu tinggal bersamaku?"

"Mereka bilang agar kau bisa menjagaku. Dan lagi di usia kandungan yang masih sangat muda seperti ini sangat rentan keguguran. Apalagi aku juga sering menginginkan sesuatu tiba-tiba. Mereka pikir oppa bisa memenuhi keinginanku. Aniya, maksudku bayiku." Jelas Jihye panjang lebar.

"Cih, kau pikir aku budakmu?! Aku tidak mau!" Sinis Jaejoong. Matanya menandang remeh kearah Jihye.

"Tapi oppa.."

"Mwo?! Siapa kau bisa memaksaku menuruti kemauanmu?"

"Oppa! Itu bukan kemauanku, tapi bayi yang ada di perutku." Bela Jihye. Tangannya mengelus lembut perut besarnya.

Jaejoong menatap Jihye datar seperti biasa. Matanya turun beralih ke perut Jihye yang mulai membesar. Hatinya perlahan diliputi perasaan aneh.

"Ara. Aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau minta. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menggangguku dengan alasan anak itu." Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan Jihye.

"Oppa, chakkaman! Aku tidur dimana?" Tanyanya pelan. Takut menyulut emosi Jaejoong yang semakin labil akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada kamar tamu di sebelah kamarku. Bawa kopermu." Jihye menyeret kopernya mengikuti Jaejoong menuju ruangan yang akan ditempatinya.

"Urus sendiri keperluanmu. Ada beberapa peraturan untukmu. Pertama, jangan pernah sekalipun masuk ke kamarku, bahkan kau tidak diijinkan berpikir untuk masuk ke kamarku. Kedua, jangan sentuh dapurku! Ketiga, jangan buat kebisingan aneh! Kalau kau melanggar, keluar dari apartement ini!" Jihye hanya mengangguk menjawab tatapan Jaejoong yang seolah bertanya apa dia mengerti atau tidak.

Jaejoong meninggalkan Jihye yang mulai merapikan barang-barangnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju sofa panjang dan mendudukkan badan seksinya disana. Tangannya memijit kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut.

Kegiatan menenangkan dirinya terganggu oleh dering ponselnya. Tangannya meraih ponsel canggihnya dan menggeser ikon berwarna hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yeob.."

_"Ya, hyung! Kau dimana? Cepat kerumah sakit! Yunho hyung tidak mau makan karena kau tidak ada."_ Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika orang diseberang sana berteriak bahkan sebelum dia selesai dengan kata-katanya.

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus..."

_"Kalau kau tidak datang kesini dalam waktu setengah jam, aku akan membawamu dengan cara yang lebih ekstrem."_

Pik!

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan geram.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh duo evil itu!" Geramnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, namja cantik itu tetap bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar setelah mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jihye begitu mereka berpapasan di depan kamar Jihye.

"Rumah sakit."

"Aku ikut. Kebetulan hari ini aku juga harus memeriksakan kandunganku." Pinta Jihye.

"Baiklah. Cepat bersiap. Aku tunggu diluar." Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jihye. Yeoja bermata bulat itu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya sepeninggalan Jaejoong.

"Cihh.. padahal sangat terlihat kalau dia masih mencintai Yunho-ssi." Gumam Jihye sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Jaejoong memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di pelataran rumah sakit setelah menempuh setengah jam perjalanan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil seolah dia sedang pergi sendiri. Padahal disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang sedikit tertatih menyamakan langkah dengan dirinya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai besar.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak mau ikut memeriksakan janinku?" Tanya Jihye pelan.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Jihye yang membuatnya heran. Biasanya yeoja ini selalu menunduk ketika berbicara kepadanya. Tapi sekarang yeoja ini bahkan berani menatap matanya langsung.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk, "Arasseo, kajja!" Keduanya pun berbelok kearah kiri berlawanan dengan arah menuju kamar rawat Yunho.

"Apa kau sering datang kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menoleh kearah Jihye.

"Ne. Seminggu dua kali aku pasti kesini. Kau tahu, oppa? Melihar dia benar-benar ada di dalam perutku membuat hatiku menghangat. Kadang aku berharap aku datang kesini dengan ayah dari bayi ini." Jihye berkata sambil mengelus perutnya. Jaejoong melirik kearah yeoja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ayo masuk." Jaejoong mendorong pintu di depannya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Jihye-ssi." Sapa seorang dokter yang bisa dikatakan masih muda dan.. lumayan tampan.

"Ne, anyeong, Byunghun-uisa." Jihye membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Apa ini suami yang sering anda ceritakan, Jihye-ssi?" Tanya namja bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi yang dipanggil uisa oleh Jihye tadi. setelah mempersilahkan pasiennya duduk.

"Ani, uisa. Dia belum menjadi suamiku lebih tepatnya." Jawab Jihye yang membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

"Apa ini suami yang sering anda ceritakan, Jihye-ssi?" Tanya dokter muda yang lumayan tampan menurutku setelah mempersilahkan kami -aku dan Jihye- duduk.

"Ani, uisa. Dia belum menjadi suamiku lebih tepatnya." Jawab Jihye yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan yeoja ini? Tingkahnya benar-benar tidak biasa. Kalian bertanya apa yang tidak biasa? Kenapa kalian bertanya? Seharusnya kalian sudah tau apa maksudku. Kalian mengikuti ff ini dari awal, bukan?

Baik. Karena kalian memaksa, akan kukatakan. Biasanya yeoja ini akan mengatakan dengan tidak tahu malunya bahwa aku adalah suaminya ke semua orang. Tapi sekarang dia bahkan mengatakan aku bukan suaminya. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap mengatakan aku calon suaminya.

Bukannya aku berharap dia mengatakan aku suaminya karena bahkan aku tidak mau. Tapi karena... ah, aku tidak harus mengatakan alasannya. Sebenarnya jika hanya dia yang berlaku aneh, tentu tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Semua orang di dekatku ikut berubah. Appa, eomma, Ahra noona, Junsu, bahkan sahabat-sahabatku dan sahabat Yunho juga ikut bertingkah aneh.

Aku hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar melihat apa yang dilakukan Jihye diruangan itu. Sesekali aku melirik jam dinding dan melihat jam tanganku. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang berakhir, kuharap aku tidak terlambat.

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Arasseo. Silahkan berbaring, Jihye-ssi." Byunghun uisanim berjalan mendului Jihye menuju ranjang putih yang ada di ruangan itu.

Jaejoong memperhatikan layar suatu alat yang menampilkan janin di perut Jihye. Wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun membuat Jihye tersenyum getir. Sesekali Jaejoong melihat jam di tangan kirinya yang membuat Jihye segera mengakhiri pemeriksaan USG yang dilakukannya.

"Kondisi janinmu sangat baik, Jihye-ssi. Terus jaga kesehatanmu agar kandunganmu tetap stabil." Saran dokter kandungan tampan itu sebelum Jaejoong dan Jihye meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ruangan tujuan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

Changmin segera menghampiri Jaejoong begitu retinanya menangkap keberadaan namja cantik itu diujung lorong.

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Aku meneleponmu sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu."

"Mianhae. Aku harus menemani Jihye ke dokter kandungan dulu. Bukankah janin di perutnya lebih penting dibanding harus menyuapi namja dewasa yang hanya bisa berbaring?" Jawab Jaejoong sinis. Changmin menggeretakkan giginya geram dengan sifat angkuh namja menawan di depannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau disini sekarang? Kalau kau memang menganggap namja dewasa didalam sana tidak penting bagimu, kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Seunghyun yang sedikitnya membuat Jaejoong terperangah karena biasanya namja berpembawaan tegas itu tidak pernah sekalipun menegur atau memprotes kata-katanya lain halnya dengan Yoochun apalagi si evil magnae, Changmin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terus diganggu oleh bocah evil itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang kesini sekalian menemani Jihye memeriksakan anaknya."

'Bahkan saat kau berpura-pura mengakuiku di depan banyak orang tetap tidak bisa mengakui anak ini. Apa kau sudah tau, oppa?' Tanya batin Jihye.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Kalau kau memang menganggap Yunho hyung tidak penting, pulanglah! Kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini." Usir Changmin tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong. Kepalanya terus tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat. "Seunghyun hyung, Yoochun hyung. Mulai sekarang berhenti meminta orang itu datang kemari. Aku yang akan merawat Yunho hyung. Aku akan membuat Yunho hyung makan dan minum obat dengan cara apapun." Changmin masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat semua yang disana terkejut.

Yoochun menatap kepergian Changmin sampai pintu ruangan Yunho kembali tertutup dengan suara yang cukup keras. Mereka ingin protes tapi ditahan karena mereka tau bagaimana perasaan magnae mereka itu. Yoochun baru akan menyusulnya tapi didahului Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja, hyung." Ujarnya sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho.

Yoochun berdiri menatap kosong ruangan tempat sahabat kecilnya dirawat kemudian perlahan dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong yang terdiam. Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya yang awalnya terfokus pada pintu ruangan Yunho kearah Yoochun dan yang didapatkannya adalah tatapan nanar bercampur emosi dari namja cassanova yang selalu bersikap tenang itu.

Selanjutnya kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Yoochun sukses membungkam Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Ditambah dengan tatapan emosi dari Jiyoung dan Junsu semakin membuat Jaejoong memikirkan kembali mengenai sikapnya pada mereka semua terutama Yunho.

"Aku tidak peduli kau berubah atau tidak. Aku juga tidak peduli tentang apa kau masih mencintai Yunho hyung atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan siapa kau menikah nanti. Dengannya atau dengan wanita lain. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak peduli jika apa yang kau lakukan berdampak buruk pada hidup sahabatku. Hidup dari salah satu orang yang PENTING dalam hidupku. Kalau kau benar-benar terganggu dengan permintaan kami untuk membantu merawat Yunho hyung, lebih baik kau pergi. Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depan kami -Yunho dan sahabatnya- lagi. Kuharap dengan begitu semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu saat kita belum saling mengenal. Tapi bagaimanapun, terima kasih telah datang dalam kehidupan sahabatku, Jaejoong-ssi. Atas nama sahabatku, aku minta maaf telah membawamu dalam kondisi seperti ini." Yoochun berbalik dan masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho diikuti oleh yang lain.

Jaejoong masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Yoochun.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Aku menatap lurus kearah pintu ruangan dimana namja yang menghancurkan hidupku dirawat. Aku menoleh kearah Yoochun yang berbalik kearahku. Aku terkejut. Tatapan yang diberikan namja cassanova itu tidak pernah ditujukan padaku sebelumnya. Tapi kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya jauh lebih mengejutkanku.

"Aku tidak peduli kau berubah atau tidak. Aku juga tidak peduli tentang apa kau masih mencintai Yunho hyung atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan siapa kau menikah nanti. Dengannya atau dengan wanita lain. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak peduli jika apa yang kau lakukan berdampak buruk pada hidup sahabatku. Hidup dari salah satu orang yang PENTING dalam hidupku. Kalau kau benar-benar terganggu dengan permintaan kami untuk membantu merawat Yunho hyung, lebih baik kau pergi. Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu didepan kami –Yunho dan sahabatnya- lagi. Kuharap dengan begitu semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu saat kita belum saling mengenal. Tapi bagaimanapun, terima kasih telah datang dalam kehidupan sahabatku, Jaejoong-ssi. Atas nama sahabatku, aku minta maaf telah membawamu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Yoochun berbalik pergi diikuti oleh semua yang ada disana. Bahkan Jiyoung dan Junsu yang dekat denganku juga ikut melemparkan tatapan tidak bersahabat padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang yang harus kulakukan, jangankan melakukan sesuatu bicarapun aku tidak mampu. Bahkan bernafas rasanya berat untukku.

Aku menutup mataku dan menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan perasaanku sekaligus meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini yang terbaik dan memang ini yang kuinginkan dari awal. Aku berbalik tapi tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Jihye berdiri membelakangiku dengan sebelah tangannya menahan pergelanganku erat.

Aku diam membiarkannya mulai bicara, "Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Dapat kurasakan tangannya yang memegangku bergetar.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Tidak tau apa yang harus kujawab. Otakku terus mengatakan bahwa inilah yang kuinginkan. Tapi hatiku terus menolaknya. Bahkan tubuhku juga berkhianat karena sejak tadi kakiku begitu ingin berlari masuk ke ruangan dibelakangku. Tubuhku memberontak mengatakan ingin memeluk namja bermata musang yang ada di dalam sana.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo, pulang!" Tapi pada akhirnya aku memilih logikaku. Aku tidak ingin lagi ditipu oleh hatiku. Tapi Jihye tetap menahan langkahku di tempat.

"Jaejoong oppa. Jangan pernah membohongi hatimu. Kau tahu? Logika bisa berbohong, tapi hati tidak akan pernah sekalipun berbohong." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya itu entah kenapa membuatku marah. Tanganku terkepal erat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang telah dikhianati oleh hatinya sendiri dan menderita karena perasaan yang dimilikinya? Jangan bertingkah seolah kau mengerti perasaanku!" Aku menghentakkan tanganku dari pegangannya hingga terlepas kemudian berjalan menjauh tidak peduli dia akan mengikutiku atau tidak. Aku hanya harus pergi. Bukan karena aku tidak peduli, tapi aku harus menyembunyikan air mata yang jatuh perlahan di pipiku tanpa kupinta.

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Jihye PoV**

Aku memberikan tatapan menyesal kearah Junsu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menghalangi Jaejoong oppa untuk menemui Yunho oppa. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengajak Jae oppa ikut bersamaku memeriksa bayiku. Aku bisa sendiri melakan itu karena aku memang terbiasa seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Jae oppa memiliki sedikit perhatian pada anak ini. Tapi itulah yang membuat Jae oppa terlambat datang. Aku benar-benar merutuki keegoisanku.

Aku kalut. Aku takut Junsu membatalkan perjanjian dan membocorkan semuanya hanya karena kesalahpahaman ini. Aku meremas tanganku saking melirik sekilas kearah Jaejoong oppa. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi aku bisa melihat mata doe cantik itu basah.

Dari dulu aku tahu bahwa namja cantik disampingku ini masih sangat mencintai Yunho oppa. Itu terlihat jelas dari sikapnya dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan ketika ada Yunho oppa disekitarnya. Entah kalian memperhatikan atau tidak, setiap kali ada Yunho oppa, sikap namja cantik ini akan berubah menjadi lebih feminin meskipun tidak terlalu jelas jika kalian tidak terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya. Aku tentunya bisa merasakannya sangat jelas karena aku selalu menerima sikap dingin darinya sehingga kehangatan sedikit saja darinya bisa kurasakan dengan baik.

Dan sekarang dia menangis –sebenarnya hanya berkaca-kaca-. Yang kutahu selama aku mengenalnya, dia tidak pernah menangis meskipun dia dihajar belasan pria waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan hanya menampilkan wajah datar seolah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Sekarang dia bahkan menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan temannya lagi terutama Yunho oppa, belahan jiwanya. Aku tahu, meskipun dia menunjukkan wajah malas dan tidak bersahabat ketika diminta menjenguk Yunho oppa, tetapi di dalam hatinya dia terus berharap Changmin dan Kyuhyun datang ke apartementnya dan menyeret dia ke rumah sakit.

Tuhan.. aku benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk namja cantik yang rapuh ini...

Aku tersentak dan spontan menahan lengannya yang berbalik ingin pergi. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku harus melakukan itu dan apa yang harus kukatakan. Tapi aku merasa aku harus menahannya. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berlanjut. Aku tahu jika pada akhirnya Junsu gagal melakukan apa yang dijanjikan, akulah yang akan merusak kebahagiaan namja ini. Tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini aku ingin Jaejoong oppa merasakan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Dapat kurasakan tanganku bergetar. Dia terdiam cukup lama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipertimbangkan olehnya.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo, pulang!"Jawabnya sambil mencoba untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Tapi aku tetap menahannya.

"Jaejoong oppa. Jangan pernah membohongi hatimu. Kautahu? Logika bisa berbohong, tapi hati tidak akan pernah sekalipun berbohong."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang telah dikhianati oleh hatinya sendiri dan menderita karena perasaan yang dimilikinya? Jangan bertingkah seolah kau mengerti perasaanku!" Dia menghentakkan peganganku hingga terlepas kemudian pergi. Aku tersenyum miris. Dia benar. Akutidak sadar dengan ucapanku. Aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa namja cantik itu telah menjadi korban dari perasaannya sendiri.

Aku terdiam cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho oppa. Disana aku dapat melihat Changmin yang duduk di pojok sofa dengan kepala tertunduk ditemani Kyuhyun yang setia menggenggam tangannya. Junsu yang menangis di pelukan Yoochun yang terus menghela nafas berat. Dan jiyoung dan Seunghyun oppa yang menatap kosong kearah ranjang tempat seorang namja tampan berbaring. Yunho oppa.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekat kearah Junsu. "Junsu-ya, mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud buruk." Aku menunduk tanpa berani menatap Junsu.

"Gwaenchanna, noona. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tau bagaimana Jae hyung sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Jawab Junsu. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara namja lumba-lumba itu bergetar dan sedikit sengau. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat namja imut di depanku itu. Wajahnya yang manis kini memerah dengan mata yang membengkak dan air mata yang membekas di pipi chubbynya.

"Junsu-ya..." lirihku. "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jika aku tidak meminta mengusulkan berangkat bersama ke rumah sakit dan mulutku tidak kurang ajar memintanya menemaniku, Jae oppa pasti tidak akan terlambat datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, noona." Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapi kebaikan Junsu. Mataku tertuju pada namja tampan yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Aku menatapnya lekat. Gara-gara aku, namja itu berbaring disini. Karena harga diriku yang sebenarnya tidak terlau tinggi, aku mengorbankan perasaan orang lain. Mulai sekarang aku bertekad akan membantu Junsu untuk mempersatukan kalian. Kalian akan bersama, Yunho-sii. Aku jamin kisah cinta kalian tidak akan bernasib sama dengan kisah cintaku.

**Jihye PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Sudah satu minggu Jaejoong tidak datang menjengukku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Meskipun ketika dia datang hanya bentakan dan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut manisnya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya dan mendengar suaranya yang selalu berhasil membuatku bergetar. Aku sudah tau mengenai kejadian seminggu lalu. Bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi aku beruntung aku masih memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

"Ya! Changmin ah, kau dapat darimana makanan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada kekasih tiangnya yang tengah bermesraan dengan selingkuhannya.

"Dari kantin, My Baby Kyu..." jawab dongsaengku itu dengan nada sing a song. Aku sedikit geli mendengarnya. Sangat geli malah.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini?! Bagaimana kalau Yunho hyung tergoda? Kau tau sendiri dia belum bisa makan makanan luar?!" Bentak Kyuhyun membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu namja pucat itu sebegitu perhatiannya padaku."Bawa keluar sekarang!"

"Aish! Aku lapar, Kyu..." rengek Changmin lagi.

"Tapi Yunho hyung..."

"Gwaenchanna, Kyu. Aku tidak tertarik." Jawabku menengahi pertengkaran konyol pasangan duo evil itu.

"See? Yunho hyung saja tidak protes. Kenapa kau yang marah?" Sungut Changmin sembari meneruskan makannya. Aku mengernyit ketika magnae tiang itu menunjukkan seringaian jahilnya, " Atau jangan-jangan kau yang ingin? Kau tergoda dengan ini, Kyu?" Changmin menyodorkan Jjajangmyeon kearah Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun karena dia berdiri membelakangiku. Tapi kemudian aku bisa melihat namja tsundere itu berjalan menuju Changmin pelan. Kemudian...

Plakkk...

Sontak semua yang ada di ruanganku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dua pasangan lain yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa mereka. Bahkan Junsu memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kau makan saja sendiri kekasihmu itu, Shim Changmin! Sekalian saja kau pacaran dengan jjajangmyeon itu! Sialan, kau!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal yang kemudian ditutup dengan umpatan kesal.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah rengekan Changmin yang merayu Kyuhyun agar berhenti merajuk. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan umpatan kasarnya seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum kemudian entah apa yang menarikkku untuk menoleh kearah pintu. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah hatiku dan menoleh kearah pintu ruangan. Aku tersentak. Aku tidak tahu yang aku lihat ini nyata atau tidak. Tapi aku sangat berharap itu nyata. Aku berharap orang yang tadi mengintip ke dalam sini adalah Jaejoong. Aku terus melihat kearah pintu. Berpikir mungkin aku akan menangkap basah orang yang mengintip tadi dan memastikan siapa dia. Tapi setelah beberapa lama kutunggu, dia tidak muncul lagi.

'Mungkin memang hanya imajinasiku saja karena aku terlalu merindukan Jaejoongie.' Batinku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke duo evil yang entah sejak kapan mulai makan sepiring berdua. Mereka benar-benar membuatku iri. Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Jaejoong? Aku tersenyum miris menyadari itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu." Tanpa melihat respon yang diberikan sahabat-sahabatku, aku memejamkan mataku. Berkelana di dunia mimpi dan menikmati berbagai moment yang tidak akan terjadi di dunia nyata.

**Jung Yunho PoV**

**Author PoV**

Jung Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu. Kalau saja namja Jung itu bersabar lima detik lagi, maka dia akan menemukan wajah namja yang paling ingin ditemuinya mengintip melalui kaca kecil di pintu ruangannya. Wajah cantik dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kupikir kau sudah terbiasa tanpaku. Baguslah." Jaejoong berbalik pergi. Dia bisa saja mengatakan dia tidak masalah dengan Yunho yang seolah tidak lagi membutuhkannya, tapi dalam hatinya, dia berteriak menginginkan namja Jung itu tetap bergantung padanya. Karena itulah alasan utama dia bisa terus melihat namja bermata musang itu.

"Kurasa otakku benar-benar bermasalah." Gumamnya ketika menyadari dirinya ada di atap rumah sakit bukannya pulang dan bergelung nyaman di kasur apartement mewahnya. Atau meneruskan pembuatan lagunya yang tidak selesai-selesai.

"Sama dengan hatimu, kan, hyung." Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, "Sampai kapan kau akan mengkhianati hatimu sendiri?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Choi Seunghyun? Aku tidak mengkhianati hatiku!" balas si cantik ketus berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Berhenti berbohong. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Yunho hyung. Jadi berhentilah bersikap bodoh! Jangan biarkan masa lalu yang kelam memenuhi kepala batumu itu!" bentak Seunghyun dingin. Bahkan dia bicara tanpa peduli bahwa yang dia bentak –Jaejoong- lebih tua darinya.

Jaejoong tertawa miring. "Apa yang kau tahu? Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku! Kau sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tau segalanya!" murka Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu berbagilah, hyung. Bagi penderitaanmu. Jangan hanya menyimpannya sendiri!" Jaejoong tersentak dengan kedatangan sang magnae, Jiyoung.

"Jiyoung, kau…"

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tau kau selalu datang mengamati keadaan Yunho hyung diam-diam. Kau masih mencintainya. Benar kami tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu karena kau sama sekali tidak mau berbagi. Bagilah pada kami apa yang kau rasakan, hyung. Setidaknya padaku. Jangan menyimpannya. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Jiyoung kini berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya.

…

Yunho membuka matanya dan melirik kearah jam dinding di sebelah kanannya. "Jam 7. Kurasa aku tidur terlalu lama." Gumamnya serak. Matanya mengamati ke sekeliling. Dia mendengus kesal melihat sampah yang ditinggalkan para dongsaengnya semalam masih berserakan di meja yang ada di ruangannya.

"Dasar dongsaeng tidak bertanggung jawab." Umpatnya. "Kurasa mereka tidak akan datang sepagi ini hanya untuk membersihkan kerusuhan yang sudah mereka perbuat."

Baru saja Yunho hendak memejamkan matanya lagi, dia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka. Dia lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai, Yun." Sapa orang itu dengan senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat Yunho jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya.

"J-J-Jae… Jaejoong?"

TBC

.

.

.

**Side Story**

Kibum, Mrs. Kim dan Ahra saat ini tengah berada di salah satu café ternama di daerah sekitar Gangnam. Kibum menatap tajam pada dua yeoja yang secara tidak langsung membuat calon menantunya pergi –Jaejoong-. Dan kini entah mendapat pencerahan darimana, mereka berdua berbalik merestui hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Permainan apa yang kali ini kalian mainkan?" tanya Kibum dingin. Dia tidak peduli jika dia dinilai tidak sopan oleh Mrs. Kim. Dia terlanjur kecewa dengan dua yeoja di depannya.

"Kami tidak memainkan permainan apapun, Kibum-ssi." Jawab Mrs. Kim dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Lalu apa maksud kalian?"

"Kami baru menyadari apa yang kami lakukan pada Joongie sudah keterlaluan." Jawab Ahra menggantikan ibunya yang kini mulai terisak kecil.

"Apa yang membuat kalian sadar?" tanya Kibum sinis. Dia tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Karena aku seorang ibu, Kibum-ssi." Jawab Mrs. Kim tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kibum.

**Flashback On**

**Mrs. Kim PoV**

Sudah dua minggu Jaejoong berada jauh dari Korea. Aku sangat merindukan anak bungsuku yang cerewet itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang dan memberinya kejutan. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya perihal kedatanganku. Aku berdiri di depan gedung apartementnya. Sampai seorang security datang menghampiriku.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nyonya?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ya. Bisa kau memberitahuku apartement atas nama Jaejoong Kim?"

Security itu membawaku ke bagian administrasi apartement itu dan mereka memberitahuku dimana apartement tempat tinggal putraku.

Aku mengetuk pintu di depanku perlahan. Lama menunggu tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk mengetuknya sekali lagi, belum sampai tanganku menyentuh pintu, pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"_Excuse me, Miss."_ Sapanya. Aku mengangguk membalas.

_"Are you Jae's Mother?"_ aku kembali mengangguk. _"Ah.. I wanna ask you, Miss. What happen with Jae? He never come to attend a class. Is he has a problem?"_ tanya namja itu. Mrs. Kim tersentak. Jaejoong bukan tipe anak yang suka membolos kelas.

_"He never attend a class? From the first day?"_ tanyanya memastikan.

_"No. He came on first day. But in bad condition. And then, he never come again. I think he has a big problem. So, I ask you. You are his Mom. I think you know all about him."_ Mrs. Kim menggeleng.

_"I don't know he has problem or not. He never tell me about it."_ Anak itu mengernyitkan dahinya, _"Can you help me, please?"_

_"Yes, of course. What can I do for you?"_

_"Can you borrow a back up key? I worried about him."_ Namja itu mengangguk dan bergegas pergi meminjam kunci cadangan apartement Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim menunggu dengan mata yang menatap sendu pintu apartement Jaejoong.

_"This is the back up key, Miss. Sorry I can accompany you to see Jae's condition. I'm in rush."_ Namja itu pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Mrs. Kim.

Tatapanku makin sendu begitu masuk kedalam apartement Jaejoong. Di dalam sana amat sangat berantakan. Barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana dan debu menumpuk di sudut-sudut ruangan. Kakiku melangkah menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang ada disana. Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menemukan anak bungsuku tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat menyedihkan. Mataku berkaca-kaca melihat itu. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jaejoong, aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartementnya dan memasakan makanan untuk makan malamnya.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga jam berkutat di apartement Jaejoong, aku kembali masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Anak bungsuku itu kini sudah bangun. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang kuharapkan. Jaejoong hanya menatap kosong kearah meja nakas seolah tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Atau memang tidak menyadarinya. Aku berjalan menghampirinya perlahan.

"Joongie, kau tidak ingin memeluk eomma?" tanyaku. Dia tetap diam.

"Apa Joongie tidak merindukan, eomma?"

Diam.

"Eomma merindukanmu, Joongie."

Hening.

"Kami di Korea sangat merindukanmu, Joongie."

Tidak ada respon.

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Ikut menatap apa yang menjadi fokusnya dari tadi. Aku tersentak. Tanganku yang hendak menyentuh kepalanya berhenti dan beralih menutup mulutku. Menahan isakan yang hampir keluar.

Di meja nakas itu ada foto keluarga kami dan disebelahnya ada foto putraku dengan orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang dengan kejamnya kularang untuk dicintainya. Dan bahkan akan kunikahkan dengan kakaknya. Mataku terpaku pada buku yang ada di meja itu dan meraihnya. Aku membukanya perlahan. Disana hanya satu lembar yang terisi tertanggal hari kelima Jaejoong disini.

_Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Aku ingin menceritakan semua pada eomma. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya akan membuat eomma kecewa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menuangkan semuanya disini berpikir aku sedang bercerita pada eommaku sendiri._

_Aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, eomma. Dimanapun dan kapanpun aku akan terus mengingatnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, eomma? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku juga sangat mencintainya eomma._

_ Eomma tahu? Aku sakit eomma… rasanya sangat sesak sampai rasanya sulit untuk bernapas. Dia menolakku, eomma. Namja yang kucintai menolakku dan mengatakan tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Oleh karena itu aku pergi kesini untuk mengabulkan permintaannya dan untuk melupakannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya sekuat apapun aku mencobanya._

_Apa aku memang seburuk itu? Aku membuat eomma kecewa dan membuat satu-satunya orang yang kucintai memandang jijik kearahku. Apa aku semenjijikkan itu? Aku hanya mencintai namja itu, kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti? Kenapa harus sesulit ini untuk mencintai seseorang?_

_Sakit… sesak… rasanya seperti mati.. aku tidak sanggup eomma.. otteohkke? Apa yang harus kulakukan? _

Aku menangis terisak membaca curahan hati Jaejoong. Apa aku sejahat itu? Kenapa bisa kau bersikap tidak adil pada putraku sendiri? Aku tau Yunho mencintai Jaejoong dan aku tau Yunho juga mendengar apa yang kukatakan pada Jaejoong saat itu. Aku yakin karena itu namja tampan itu menolak perasaan Jaejoong. Semua penderitaan Jaejoong berawal dari keegoisanku. Eomma macam apa aku ini?

"Jae… Mianhae. Eomma minta maaf. Eomma tidak adil padamu. Eomma… hiks.. eomma.." aku tidak bisa. Tanganku membekap erat mulutku mencegah isakan yang lebih keras keluar. Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf setelah apa yang kulakukan? Menghancurkan satu-satunya cinta yang dia punya.

"Jae.."

"Eomma, pulanglah." Aku tersentak mendengar suara lirih Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau.."

"Aku akan kembali seperti semula. Eomma tenang saja. Aku akan menjadi anak seperti keinginan eomma." Aku makin terisak. Dia mengatakan itu dengan tatapan kosong seolah tanpa jiwa. Dia.. anakku, benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang. Dan itu karena aku sendiri.

**Flashback Off**

**Author PoV**

"Dia melarang kita semua datang berkunjung. Itu syaratnya." Mrs. Kim membersihkan air mata yang sejak tadi menghiasi pipi yang mulai keriput itu.

"Kau menyetujuinya?!"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Kalau itu yang bisa membuatnya kembali seperti dulu, apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Mereka diam. Pikiran mereka melayang pada satu orang yang sama. Orang yang kini entah bagaimna kabarnya. Kim Jaejoong.

**End of Side Story**

Annyeong, readddddeeerrrrr sssiiii…

Mianhae lama update.. tugas kuliah ngga bisa diajak kompromi, weh!

Mianhae juga, kalo ceritanya mulai bosenin, jujur gue mulai rada ilang feel sama ff ini. Mungkin karena terlalu lama dieremin tanpa diliat-liat lagi kali, ya.?

Side story itu buat yang nanya kenapa tiba-tiba Mrs. Kim yang dulu nentang hubungan Yunjae jadi ngerestuin. Kasih sayang seorang ibu itu lebih dalam dari samudera, weh! kalo bahasa inggrisnya ngawur jangan heran, weh! gue bukan anak jurusan bahasa inggris.

Mungkin Cuma ini yang bisa gue cuap-cuap. Gue ngga bisa cerewet soalnya gue kelewat cool. Maap buat yang review kaga bisa gue bales satu-satu. Gua juga manusia, weh! Jangan lupa buat revie lagiii,,

Promote, nih. Ada yang suka Meanie couple? Gue ada FF satu tentang mereka. Baca, yeth! Review kalo bisa. Makasih #deepbow

RnR, ne?

Annyeong… ppyounggg #ngilang


	8. Chapter 8 : Try

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD, little bit SiBum.**

**Other Cast : Go Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia yang paling drama sampe episodenya ribuan dan berseason-season aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

**ADA PROMOSI DI AKHIR NANTI. BACA, YAAAAA…..!**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pr****e****vious Story**

"Kurasa otakku benar-benar bermasalah." Gumamnya ketika menyadari dirinya ada di atap rumah sakit bukannya pulang dan bergelung nyaman di kasur apartement mewahnya. Atau meneruskan pembuatan lagunya yang tidak selesai-selesai.

"Sama dengan hatimu, kan, hyung." Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, "Sampai kapan kau akan mengkhianati hatimu sendiri?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Choi Seunghyun? Aku tidak mengkhianati hatiku!" balas si cantik ketus berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Berhenti berbohong. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Yunho hyung. Jadi berhentilah bersikap bodoh! Jangan biarkan masa lalu yang kelam memenuhi kepala batumu itu!" bentak Seunghyun dingin. Bahkan dia bicara tanpa peduli bahwa yang dia bentak –Jaejoong- lebih tua darinya.

Jaejoong tertawa miring. "Apa yang kau tahu? Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku! Kau sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tau segalanya!" murka Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu berbagilah, hyung. Bagi penderitaanmu. Jangan hanya menyimpannya sendiri!" Jaejoong tersentak dengan kedatangan sang magnae, Jiyoung.

"Jiyoung, kau…"

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tau kau selalu datang mengamati keadaan Yunho hyung diam-diam. Kau masih mencintainya. Benar kami tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu karena kau sama sekali tidak mau berbagi. Bagilah pada kami apa yang kau rasakan, hyung. Setidaknya padaku. Jangan menyimpannya. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Jiyoung kini berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya.

…

Yunho membuka matanya dan melirik kearah jam dinding di sebelah kanannya. "Jam 7. Kurasa aku tidur terlalu lama." Gumamnya serak. Matanya mengamati ke sekeliling. Dia mendengus kesal melihat sampah yang ditinggalkan para dongsaengnya semalam masih berserakan di meja yang ada di ruangannya.

"Dasar dongsaeng tidak bertanggung jawab." Umpatnya. "Kurasa mereka tidak akan datang sepagi ini hanya untuk membersihkan kerusuhan yang sudah mereka perbuat."

Baru saja Yunho hendak memejamkan matanya lagi, dia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka. Dia lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai, Yun." Sapa orang itu dengan senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat Yunho jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya.

"J-J-Jae… Jaejoong?"

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

Mata musang milik Yunho membelalak lebar. Dia menatap namja cantik yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya itu setengah tidak percaya. Dia merasa tidak mungkin Kim Jaejoong ada disini. Datang menjenguknya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak suka aku ada disini?" Yunho mengerjapkan matanya lucu mendengar suara merdu yang nyata terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau nyata?" tanyanya konyol membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Yunho makin tercengang. Bukan hanya suaranya, dia bahkan bisa mendengar tawa Jaejoong yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak didengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau berharap aku hanya khayalanmu?" tanya Jaejoong masih terkekeh pelan.

"Ani! Maksudku, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau ada disini." Jawab Yunho masih dengan ekspresi setengah tidak percayanya.

"Aish! Jangan tampilkan ekspresi itu! Kau menggelikan!" sentak Jaejoong membuat Yunho segera merubah ekspresinya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang ada di ruangan Yunho dan menata buah-buahan yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang? Bukankah kau mengatakan datang kesini hanya merepotkanmu?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir hati itu membuat Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya. Hening menguasa ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau harus membicarakan itu? Bukankah sekarang aku ada disini?" Jaejoong kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya. Tetap membelakangi Yunho meskipun buah di keranjang sudah masuk dengan rapi ke dalam kulkas. Dia tidak ingin berbalik dan membuat Yunho melihat wajah sendunya.

Yunho diam menatap punggung sempit Jaejoong yang dulu sering dirangkulnya, kemudian me ngalihkan tatapannya ke langit-langit ruangan, "Tentu saja. Kau ada disini sekarang."

**Author PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Aku menatap namja cantik yang ada di ruanganku itu dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya. Jika ini mimpi, ingin rasanya aku tidak bangun dari tidurku. Bagiku ini semua terasa tidak mungkin. Namja cantik belahan jiwaku yang kemarin baru saja menghempaskan hidupku ke titik terendah kini datang dengan senyum cantiknya yang selalu kupuja.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak suka aku ada disini?" aku mengerjapkan mataku mendengar suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir plum seksinya.

"Kau nyata?" entah kenapa dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang bisa kutanyakan, pertanyaan inilah yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Tapi aku malah tercengan dan bersyukur pertanyaan itu terlontar. Karena itu membuatku bisa mendengar tawa seorang malaikat.. Sekarang ini lebih terasa seperti mimpi. Bukan hanya suaranya, aku bahkan bisa mendengar tawa Jaejoong yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kudengar.

"Tentu saja. Kau berharap aku hanya khayalanmu?" tanya Jaejoong masih terkekeh pelan. Suara kekehannya bagaikan melodi surga di telingaku. Rasanya aku akan sembuh hanya dengan mendengar suara itu.

"Ani! Maksudku, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau ada disini."

"Aish! Jangan tampilkan ekspresi itu! Kau menggelikan!" sentak Jaejoong membuatku segera merubah ekspresi apapun yang kutunjukkan menjadi ekspresi yang aku yakin bisa membuat semua wanita luluh. Mataku mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang ada di ruanganku dan menata buah-buahan yang dibawanya.

Tuhan.. jika ini mimpi, jangan biarkan aku bangun. Biarkan aku berlama-lama bersama malaikatmu ini.

Aku terus menatapnya. Merasa takut jika aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar saja, dia akan menghilang. Dia amat sangat mempesona. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggung sempitnya, aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padanya. Katakan aku berlebihan atau terlalu cheesy, tapi itu kenyataan. Aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada namja ini. Amat sangat dalam sampai aku tidak bisa untuk bangkit lagi. Haaahhh… Kim Jaejoong, kau membuatku gila.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang? Bukankah kau mengatakan datang kesini hanya merepotkanmu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Kupikir sebahagia apapun aku, aku tetap harus menanyakan maksud kedatangannya. Tapi aku sedikit merutuki itu ketika melihatnya terdiam di posisinya. Aku hanya berharap pertanyaan itu tidak menyinggungnya hingga membuatnya pergi dan enggan datang kesini lagi. Kalau itu benar terjadi, aku akan terus merutuki mulutku yang amat sangat lancang.

"Kenapa kau harus membicarakan itu? Bukankah sekarang aku ada disini?" Jaejoong kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya. Jawaban itu sedikitnya bisa melegakanku. Setidaknya respon yang dia berikan jauh lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan meskipun tidak memberiku jawaban yang kuinginkan. Jaejoong tetap membelakangiku hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mempesonanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau ada disini sekarang." Ujarku akhirnya. Setelah itu hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Bukannya aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki topik yang pantas untuk dibicarakan. Ini sangat canggung kalau kau ingin tau. Bayangkan saja, orang yang selama ini menganggapmu tidak ada tiba-tiba datang dengan senyuman seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Jujur, aku bingung.

Kami masih tetap di posisi masing-masing. Dia yang terduduk depan kulkas meskipun buah-buahan yang dibawanya sudah tertata apik di dalam kulkas dan aku yang masih tetap duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan tatapan terarah pada langit-langit. Tanganku memegang dada kiriku yang masih tetap berdebar tiap kali Jaejoong berada dalam jarak yang bisa kujangkau. Perlahan, keheningan ini menjadi amat sangat menyenangkan. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Jaejoong juga merasakan debaran yang sama denganku? Kuharap iya. Walaupun aku tau kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Kami berdua menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. aku bisa melihat perawat Yoon yang cukup dekat denganku datang dengan mendorong troli makanan. Perawat ini hampir seusia denganku hanya terpaut 2 tahun dengan dia yang kupanggil noona. Yeoja ini cukup cantik. Aku yakin jika aku tidak jatuh pada namja cantik dipojok ruangan sana, aku akan jatuh cinta pada perawat berpembawaan tenang dan sabar ini. Bukannya aku tidak tau kalau perawat ini menaruh rasa padaku. Setiap perhatian yang dia berikan padaku berbeda dengan yang diberikannya pada pasien lain. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku sudah terlanjur terjerat pada pesona namja cantik yang bahkan kecantikannya tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun dimataku.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho-ssi. Sekarang saatnya anda sarapan dan minum obat." Sapa perawat itu dengan senyuman manis yang selalu ditunjukkannya.

"Ne, Perawat Yoon. Kamsahamnida." Aku membalas sapaaannya dengan senyuman yang biasa kutunjukkan pada orang lain. Dapat kulihat pipinya memerah walaupun samar. Aku melirik kearah Jaejoong yang kini berdiri dari posisi awalnya. Namjaku itu menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang tidak dapat kuartikan atau bisa tapi aku ragu? Anggap saja dugaanku benar. Dia cemburu dengan interaksiku dan perawat Yoon. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Kau benar-benar manis, Jae. Aku mencintaimu. Segeralah kembali ke pelukanku.

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua anak manusia yang berbincnag seolah dirinya tidak ada disana.

"Ekhem…" dehemnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari perawat itu menjadi kepadanya.

"Ah.. Jae. Kenalkan, ini perawat Yoon. Dia yang paling dekat denganku disini." Jaejoong menoleh kearah perawat yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Entah kenapa, namja cantik itu merasa senyuman itu amat sangat menyebalkan. Saking menyebalkannya sampai dia enggan untuk membalas uluran tangan perawat itu.

"Kim Jaejoong." Kenalnya sinis. Tatapannya benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

"Yoon Soonhye imnida." Perawat cantik itu masih tetap mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya meskipun dalam hati dia amat sangat merutuki sikap arogan namja sombong yang sayangnya cantik itu.

"Perawat Yoon, bukankah masih banyak pasien yang harus kau tangani? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong. Usiran secara halus.

"Ah, ne. Aku permisi dulu, Yunho-ya." Pamitnya. Jaejoong mendengus karena perawat itu hanya berpamitan pada Yunho dan menganggapnya tidak ada disana.

"Ne, noona. Bekerjalah dengan baik." Yunho menampilkan senyum manisnya mengiringi keluarnya perawat itu. Jaejoong yang melihat itu merasa ingin mencakari wajah tampan Yunho.

"Cih.. such a player!" sinis Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Jae?"

"Ani." Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban ketus Jaejoong.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana perawat Yoon?" Yunho memutuskan bermain-main sedikit dengan Jaejoongnya sekaligus mengusir semua kecanggungan yang sempat terasa karena lama tidak saling bicara.

Jaejoong melirik sinis kearah Yunho, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Wae? Apa tidak boleh?" Jaejoong diam mengabaikan Yunho, "Kurasa dia tertarik padaku. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik pada namja tampan sepertiku. Iya, kan, Jae?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho iritasi. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Ujarnya.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian wajahnya menyendu, "Tidak ada yang berubah dariku, Jae. Bahkan perasaanku masih tetap sama seperti dulu." Tangan Jaejoong yang tadinya hendak mengambilkan nampan sarapan Yunho terhenti di udara. Berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini Yunho bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah cantik itu karena Jaejoong berdiri menyamping.

Wajah cantik itu mengeras. Tapi Yunho masih bisa melihat luka di mata bulat bening yang amat sangat dipujanya itu. Dia sedikit merasa menyesal karena membahas masalah itu sekarang. Saat Jaejoong baru saja memberinya kesempatan. Di tau kepala batu Jaejoong sedang memutar kembali kenangan tentang kebodohannya dulu. Dan itu akan membuka kemungkinan Jaejoong akan pergi karena rasa sakit itu kembali terbuka.

'Stupid Jung. Idiot!' umpat Yunho dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia menampar mulutnya yang kadang bersuara tanpa perintah dari otaknya.

"Jae, aku…"

"Sudah saatnya kau sarapan, Yun." Kalimat Yunho dipotong oleh Jaejoong yang kini menyodorkan nampan sarapannya. Senyum manis terpatri dibibir plumnya seolah Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun.

Yunho ikut tersenyum. "Suapi aku." Pintanya manja yang membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Berapa umurmu, Jung?!" meskipun mulutnya mengeluarkan ejekan sinis, naja cantik itu tetap menarik kursi mendekat kearah ranjang Yunho dan menyuapi namja tampan itu sarapannya. "Kau harus menghabiskan ini semua karena kau sudah berani membuatku susah."

Yunho memasang wajah melas gagalnya, "Aku tidak akan sanggup, Jae. Itu terlalu banyak. Lambungku belum kuat… Kau tau sendiri, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya!" paksa Jaejoong.

"Jae.. kau tau, makanan ini tidak enak sama sekali. Hambar. Bagaimana bisa aku makan makanan gagal ini? Coba saja ada orang baik hati yang bersedia memasak untukku." Ratap Yunho yang kembali membuat Jaejoong menatapnya iritasi.

"Bilang saja kau ingin kumasakkan." Sinis Jaejoong sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Yunho.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Atau kau yang ingin memasakkan makanan untukku? Ahhh…. Wajahku benar-benar menakjubkan! Hanya dengan ini aku bisa membuat semua orang luluh. Ak.." Jaejoong memasukkan bubur kedalam mulut Yunho dengan paksa. Menghentikan semua ocehan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan.

"Berhentilah membual, idiot!" umpat Jaejoong. Dia menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak membual, Jae. Aku sedang membicarakan fakta. Wajahku me…" Jaejoong lagi-lagi menyumpal mulut Yunho dengan bubur.

"Ya! Kau…" satu sendok bubur berhasil masuk dengan paksa kedalam mulut Yunho –lagi-.

"Jangan menyuapiku saat aku sedang bicara, Jae!" kesal Yunho sambil menahan tangan Jaejoong yang berniat menyuapinya lagi.

"Aku akan terus begitu tiap kali kau memuja dirimu sendiri! Stupid idiot Jung!" umpat Jaejoong lagi.

"Jangan mengumpat. Sudah kukatakan aku benci kau yang mengumpat." Mata Yunho menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menoleh ke samping. Menghidar dari tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Tapi serius, Jae. Yang kukatakan adalah fakta. Aku memang tampan. Semua orang mengakui itu. Aku memiliki karisma yang… ukhuk.. ukhukk!" Jaejoong menyodorkan segelas air pada Yunho dengan panik.

"Mian." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yunho. Bubur yang disuapkannya dengan paksa sukses membuat Yunho tersedak. Dia semakin panik saat Yunho mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Isshh.. perutku sakit."

"Yunho, gwaenchanna? Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Baru saja namja cantik itu berbalik, tangannya ditahan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh dan menampilkan wajah 'ada apa?'

"Tidak perlu. Ini hanya sakit biasa. Aku hanya perlu berbaring." Papar Yunho tapi tidak meredakan kekhawatiran Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau itu akan memperparah keadaanmu?"

"Tidak apa, Jae. Ini hanya sakit biasa. Percaya padaku." Yunho menampilkan senyuman meyakinkan yang membuat Jaejoong akhirnya menghela nafas. Mengalah dengan kekeras kepalaan Yunho.

"Arasseo. Minum obatmu dulu setelah itu kau bisa tidur. Maaf aku membuatmu sakit." Jaejoong melepas pegangan tangan Yunho dari tangannya dan mengambil obat Yunho yang diletakkan diatas meja. Dia menerima air putih yang disodorkan Yunho setelah namja tampan itu menelan obatnya.

"Tidurlah." Namja cantik itu membenarkan letak selimut Yunho.

"Kau tetap disini, kan?" tanya Yunho. Tangannya bergerak menggenggan tangan mungil Jaejoong yang selalu terasa pas di genggamannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yunho balas tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Matanya tertuju pada tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Yunho. Perlahan rasa hangat dari genggaman tangan Yunho merambat menuju hatinya. Mencairkan hatinya yang membeku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Melihatmu tidur juga membuatku ikut mengantuk." Gumam namja cantik itu sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di ranjang Yunho dan ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Yunho menuju alam mimpi.

Satu jam kemudian, mata musang Yunho membuka. Kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tertidur. Tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengelus kepala namja cantik itu. Senyuman lembut terukir di bibir hatinya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Mungkin kau terbentur hingga kau berubah seperti ini. Tapi apapun itu aku sangat bersyukur. Meskipun kau masih belum menerimaku sepenuhnya, aku tetap senang karena setidaknya kau mulai membuka hatimu. Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Amat sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau itu, bukan? Kau bisa mengatakan semua yang kukatakan tadi adalah bualan, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku berani bersumpah aku tidak pernah berbohong." Ujar Yunho. Matanya menatap Jaejoong begitu lembut. Pancaran cinta amat sangat terlihat dari matanya.

"Kuharap semua ini bukan mimpi." Gumamnya sebelum menutup matanya kembali.

**In Other Side**

Seunghyun dan Jiyoung yang baru saja datang ke rumah sakit menatap heran pasangan evil yang berdiri –lebih tepatnya mengintip- di depan ruangan Yunho. Duo evil itu bahkan berbisik-bisik mencurigakan membuat Seunghyun dan Jiyoung makin mempercepat langkahnya. Keduanya khawatir Kyuhyun dan Changmin merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal pada Yunho.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Seunghyun membuat duo evil itu tersentak kemudian meletakkan telunjuk masing-masing di depan bibir. Seunghyun dan Jiyoung mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Lihat ke dalam." Suruh Kyuhyun. Dua namja yang baru datang itu segera mengikuti instruksi dari Kyuhyun. Keduanya membulatkan matanya kaget tapi kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibir keduanya. Di dalam sana mereka melihat Yunho yang tengah tertidur ditemani oleh Jaejoong. Dan jangan lupakan tangan keduanya yang tertaut di atas perut Yunho.

"Kita berhasil, hyung. Kuharap Jae hyung segera sadar." Ujar Jiyoung tersenyum manis kearah Seunghyun membuat namja manly itu gemas. Seunghyun mengecup bibir Jiyoung sekilas membuat wajah Jiyoung memerah karena malu.

"Bisa kalian berhenti menebar awan-awan pink dan kelopak bunga cinta disini?" sindir Changmin yang makin membuat wajah Jiyoung memerah. Seunghyun yang tidak tahan akhirnya malah mengecup pipi Jiyoung.

"Kalian benar-benar.." jengah Changmin. Matanya kemudian melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh kearah Changmin.

"Kyu…"

"Jangan macam-macam, Shim! Atau kutendang kau!" ancam Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mendengus kesal.

'Nasibku memiliki uke tsundere.' Batin Changmin nelangsa.

"Kenapa Jaejoong hyung tiba-tiba berubah? Apa kau merasa ini aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin mengangguk membenarkan. Duo evil ini melihat kearah SeungYoung couple yang terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Kalian tau sesuatu?" tanya Changmin dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Cinta akan selalu menuntun seseorang untuk kembali, Changmin-ah." Jawab Seunghyun yang makin membuat Changmin curiga.

"Kalian mencurigakan." Ujar Changmin, "Aku mengawasi kalian!" Jiyoung memeletkan lidahnya mendengar ancaman Changmin.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Rasanya kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Yunho hyung hari ini. Ada orang yang lebih dibutuhkannya disini. Hubungi Yoochun dan Junsu, katakan mereka tidak perlu datang kemari." Changmin dan Kyuhyun baru saja akan protes tapi Seunghyun memotongnya, "Jangan mengganggu kebahagiaan orang lain, Shim!"

"Arasseo." Ucap Changkyu pasrah. Kemudian keempat namja itu berjalan pergi. Jiyoung mengirim pesan pada Junsu untuk tidak datang dan menjelaskan semuanya saat namja itu menelepon untuk menanyakan alasannya. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, namja imut itu memekik senang dengan suara lumba-lumbanya membuat keempat namja itu menutup telinga karena Jiyoung me-loudspeaker handhonenya.

…

**Author PoV**

Jihydan me membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya menutup matanya menghalangi sinar matahari yang terasa menusuk. Ah.. dia lupa menutup jendela kamarnya lagi. Yeoja yang tengah berbadan dua itu bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkah tertatih menuju dapur. Jihye tersenyum lembut ketika menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah memasak sarapan sambil bersenandung riang.

"Selamat pagi, oppa." Sapa Jihye membuat Jaejoong spontan menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya yang tadi riang berubah datar begitu melihat Jihye.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya tanpa membalas sapaan yeoja yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu.

"Baru saja, oppa." Jawab Jihye tetap tersenyum. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Jaejoong padanya.

"Bersihkan dirimu! Sebentar lagi sarapan siap." Ujar Jaejoong. Dia kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang. Dirinya sendiri, Jihye dan Yunho yang entah kenapa menjadi amat sangat manja.

Jaejoong tengan menyusun masakannya di kotak bekal ketika Jihye datang dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya yang mulai membesar. Tapi dapat dikatakan kecil untuk ukuran wanita yang tengah hamil 4 bulan. Hal itu tentunya tidak luput dari perhatian Jaejoong.

"Kenapa perutmu kecil? Bukankah usia kandunganmu sudah masuk bulan ke-4?" tanya Jaejoong. Jihye yang mendengarnya ikut melihat kearah perutnya.

"Mollayo, oppa."

"Apa kau ada jadwal check up hari ini?"

"Ani, oppa."

"Ikut aku kerumah sakit. Kau periksa kandunganmu. Tanyakan kenapa perutmu tidak sebesar ibu hamil lainnya. Aku takut ada sesuatu dengan bayimu." Jihye tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jaejoong. Namja itu perlahan mulai menaruh perhatian pada anak di dalam perutnya.

"Ne, oppa." Jawabnya. 'Kau manis sekali, oppa. Yunho oppa benar-benar beruntung jika bisa memilikimu. Kau memiliki kriteria seorang istri yang paling dcari.' Batin Jihye sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang dengan telatennya menata makanan di kotak bekal yang diduganya untuk Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari kotak bekalnya.

"Kotak bekal itu untuk Yunho oppa?" tanya Jihye. Jaejoong hanya berdehem mendengar pertanyaan Jihye tanpa berniat memberi jawaban. Wajah namja cantik itu memerah dengan sendirinya membuatnya makin terlihat manis di mata Jihye.

'Kurasa perlahan kau kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu, oppa.' Batin Jihye. Dia mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Tangannya menyendokkan nasi dan beberapa lauk di mangkoknya kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. "Kau tidak makan, oppa?"

"Aku makan di rumah sakit. Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi jam sarapan Yunho." Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap menuju rumah sakit.

Jihye terus tersenyum merasakan perubahan Jaejoong. Senyum itu bahkan tetap bertahan selama perjalanan kerumah sakit. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong heran tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Itu bukan urusannya, bukan?

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan dulu." Ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Jihye yang mendengarnya tersentak.

"Tidak perlu, oppa. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula bukankah sekarang adalah jam sarapn karang adalah jam sarapan Yunho oppa? Kau harus segera kesana atau makanan spesial yang kau buat akan sia-sia." Jihye mengerling kearah kotak bekal yang ada di tangan kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sontak menyembunyikan kotak bekalnya dan menatap Jihye datar. Tapi rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya tidak bisa berbohong, "Kau yakin?" Jihye mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Jihye tetap memandangi punggung Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu berbelok di ujung koridor. "Jaga cintamu, oppa. Kami tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi." Ujar Jihye tulus sambil mengelus perut buncitnya pelan.

"Eomma janji kita akan hidup dengan baik meskipun tanpa seorang ayah, aegi-ya." Bisiknya memberi kekuatan pada dirinya sendiri. Yeoja itu akhirnya berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruangan dokter Byunghun.

**Di ruangan Yunho**

Seorang namja tampan kini tengah gelisah di ranjangnya. Matanya tidak berhenti melirik kearah pintu seolah menunggu seseorang -atau memang dia sedang menunggu seseorang?-. Sikapnya itu tentu saja membuat Changmin yang ada disana jengah. Please, dia hanya sendirian disini karena Kyuhyun-nya ada kuliah pagi. Tidak bisakah namja Jung itu sedikit menghiraukan kebeadaannya?

"Hyung, bisakah kau hentikan tingkahmu? Berhenti melirik kearah pintu! Pintu itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" sentak Changmin membuat Yunho menoleh kearahnya dan memberikan namja tiang itu glare dengan cuma-cuma.

"Diamlah, Shim!" baru saja Changmin hendak membalas bentakan Yunho, suara pintu lebih dulu menginterupsi kalimatnya. Dua namja tampan itu menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyuuuu… kau datang? Bukankah kau bilang kau ada kuliah pagi?" girang Changmin. Badan tingginya berlari menyongsong (?) Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja berkulit pucat itu erat.

"Dosenku tidak bisa datang." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Cih.. bisakah kalian hentikan itu? Kalian bertingkah seolah kalian tidak pernah bertemu bertahun-tahun." Rutuk Yunho. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi paling datar yang dia punya.

"Bilang saja kau kesal karena yang datang Kyuhyun bukan princessmu, kan, hyung?" goda Changmin yang dibalas delikan oleh Yunho.

"Princess? Nugu?" tanya seseorang yang entah kapan sudah ada disana tanpa disadari oleh Yunho, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja J…Omo! Jae hyung?! Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Changmin shock.

"Sejak pembicaraan kalian mengenai Yunho yang menunggu princessnya." Jawab Jaejoong dingin. matanya memandang sinis kearah Yunho yang hanya bisa meneguk ludah gugup dan mengumpat Changmin dalam hati.

"Ahhh…. Anou, hyung. Jangan salah paham. Yang ditunggu Yunho hyung itu kau." Jawab Changmin mencoba menjelaskan sebelum keadaan memanas. Dapat dia rasakan tatapan menusuk dari namja yang dibelakanginya.

"Aku? Kenapa princess? Bukankah aku namja?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Itu karena Jae hyung secanti Princess." Jawab Changmin dengan cengiran bodohnya. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah kau saja." Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nakas Yunho dan meletakkan kotak bekalnya disana. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Tadinya sangat buruk. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang menjadi sangat baik." Jawab Yunho dengan senyuman yang membuat dua magnae disana mengernyit jijik.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong mengabaikan godaan Yunho. Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh. Jaejoong menampilkan wajah sedatar papan setrika begitu melihat siapa yang masuk.

` "Annyeong, Yunho-ya. Ini sarapanmu." Sapa suster bermarga Yoon itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kamsah…."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membawakan sarapan untuk Yunho." Potong Jaejoong sebelum Yunho menyelesakan kalimatnya.

Suster itu mengernyit tidak suka, "Maaf, Jaejoong-ssi. Tapi pasien belum diijinkan makan maknan dari luar karena belum tentu akan cocok dengan kondisi lambungnya." Jelas suster itu membuat perempatan muncul di kening Jaejoong.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan makananku tidak layak untuk dimakan? Begitu?!" sentak Jaejoong emosi. Entah apa yang membuat emosinya begitu mudah tersulut.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi mungkin saja makanan yang anda buat tidak sesuai dengan kondisi pasien." Jelas suster Yoon lagi. Meskipun dia kesal pada namja berparas cantik di depannya itu, dia tetap harus menghormatinya.

"Tetap saja. Kau.."

"Sudahlah, Jae." Potong Yunho. Jaejoong mendelik kearah namja tampan yang menurutnya tengah membela suster itu. Menyadari arti tatapan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa , noona. Aku yang meminta Jaejoong memasakkan makanan untukku. Jangan khawatir, dia mengetahui penyakitku jauh lebih bak daripada aku sendiri. Jadi dia sangat tahu makanan apa yang boleh ku konsumsi saat penyakitku kambuh." Jawaban Yunho itu membuat suster cantik itu memasang wajah sendu yang sangat kentara.

"Kau yakin, Yunho-ya?" tanyanya memastikan. Yunho mengangguk yakin, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Suster itu berbalik dan mendorong troli berisi makanan itu keluar ruangan Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai- puas.

"Jadi, Jae. Bagaimana kalau kau menyuapiku sarapanmu yang sehat itu?" ujar Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari acara –mari- menyeringai- jahat- pada- yeoja- pengganggu- nya. Namja itu segera membuka bekal yang tadi dibawanya dan menyodorkannnya kearah Yunho.

"Kau tidak menyuapiku?" tanya Yunho. Suaranya dibuat semanja mungkin. Matanya juga menampilkan puppy eyes yang tentu saja amat sangat gagal jika dipadukan dengan wajah tampannya.

"Kau punya tangan. Jadi makanlah sendiri, Jung!" sentak Jaejoong sinis. Sebenarnya di amat sangat malu setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Secara tidak sengaja dia bertingkah seolah cemburu melihat yeoja lain berusaha mendekati Yunho. Atau dia memang cemburu? Jaejoong menggeleng mengusir jauh-jauh pemikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Waeyo, Jae?" heran Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyuruhnya makan sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang menggelengkan kepala?

"Gwaenchanna." Jawab Jaejoong. Tangannya makin menyodorkan bekal ke depan muka Yunho, "Apa yang kau tunggu, Jung? Cepat makan!"

"Kenapa kau kembali menjadi si galak Jaejoong? Aku lebih suka Kim Jaejoong yang kemarin. Yang memanjakanku. Memperhatikanku. Bahkan tidur…"

"Diam kau, Jung! Atau makanan ini tidak jadi masuk lambungmu tapi berakhir kutumpahkan di wajahmu?!" sentak Jaejoong dengan mata yang dilebarkan berusaha untuk mengintimidasi Yunho. Tapi tentu saja gagal.

"Haahhhh… Aku sangat ingin disuapi seseorang sekarang. Tapi orang yang sangat kuharapkan untuk menyuapiku malah menolak," Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping, "Changmin-ah, bisa kau panggilkan Soonhye noona? Kurasa aku bisa minta disuapi olehnya." Changmin menyeringai melihat kerlingan di mata Yunho.

"Arasseo, hyung." Changmin baru saja akan beranjak ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba duduk di ranjang Yunho.

"Jangan macam-macam, Shim!" bentak Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin menyeringai makin lebar.

"Kau cemburu, hyung? Apa yang membuatmu sadar, eoh?" tanya Changmin yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong menegang. Kejadian satu minggu lalu kembali terbayang di otaknya. Kepala namja cantik itu menunduk. Ekspresi yang tadinya kesal kini berubah menjadi sendu. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberi Changmin death glare-nya yang paling mematikan yang membuat namja tiang itu menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Dia mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa suara pada Yunho.

"Namja tiang pabo!" rutuk Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap sinis kvarah namjachingunya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Jae-ah… sampa kapan kau akan menunda sarapanku? Sebentar lagi jam minum obatku lewat." Ujar Yunho berusaha membuat Jaejoong melupakan perkataan Changmin. Dan benar saja. Namja cantik itu kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Padahal dalam hati namja cantik itu tengah menyesali perbuatannya.

"Mian." Jaejoong muali menyuapi Yunho dengan perlahan. Dia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, "Kau haru menghabiskan ini, Jung. Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Arasseo, Jae." Jawab Jaejoong ditengah kunyahannya. "Ah.. aku ada kabar baik. Dokter bilang aku bisa pulang dua hari lagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Baguslah. Lain kali jaga kesehatanmu."

"Akan lebih mudah jika ada seseorang yang memasak untukku setiap hari." Jaejoong menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Aku bukan pembantumu." Ujarnya sinis.

"Aku tidak meminta apa-apa padamu."

"Brengsek kau!" umpat Jaejoong lebih pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa masuk kedalam perangkap Yunho.

"Jangan mengumpat, Jae." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah serius. Dia tidak bohong saat mengatakan dia tidak suka Jaejoong mengumpat. Jaejoong yang diperingati hanya diam sambil meletakkan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong dan beralih menyodorkan segelas air putih dan obat yang harus diminum Yunho.

"Tapi kalau kau memang mau memasak untukku setiap hari, aku tidak akan menolak." Goda Yunho yang berhasil membuatnya mendapat jitakan gratis dari Jaejoong.

…

**Author PoV**

Kibum menatap dua pemuda yang berdebat didepannya itu dengan senyum gemas. Pasalnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang bersedia mengalah hanya untuk masalah sepele, yaitu siapa yang akan menyetir mobil.

"Aku, Jae. Kau lebih baik duduk manis di kursi penumpang." Ujar Yunho keras kepala.

"Kau baru sembuh, Jung! Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba kambuh dan malah menabrakkan mobil ke mobil lain? Aku tidak mau mati muda! Terlebih mati bersamamu!" bentak Jaejoong dengan imajinasinya yang membuat semua yang datang menjemput kepulangan Yunho dari rumah sakit speechless.

"Kau berlebihan, Jae." Ujar Mrs. Kim jengah dan sedikit malu dengan tingkah anak bungsunya yang kini mulai berubah menjadi Jaejoong yang dulu.

"Tapi aku benar, eomma. Bagaimana jika itu memng belum terjadi? Aku bahkan belum menikah." Kalimat Jaejoong berhasil menurunkan suasana ceria yang sempat terbentuk. Menyadari itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Berusaha mencari topik lain untuk mengembalikan suasana.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku yang menyetir!" ucapan Yunho sontak menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat, namja tampan itu memasuki kursi pengemudi dan menutup pintunya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong berusaha membuka pintu pengemudi tapi percuma karena Yunho sudah menguncinya. Dengan wajah tertekuk kesal, akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan menuju kursi penumpang dan duduk disana –setelah Yunho membuka kuncinya- dengan bantingan keras saat menutup pintunya.

"Kau bisa membuat pintu itu lepas jika kau menutupnya seperti itu."

Jaejoong mendengus, "Bukannya kau bisa membeli mobil lain jika itu memang terjadi, Tuan Jung?" sinisnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit.

"Kau mau kuantar?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan. Jaejoong menoleh kemudian menggeleng.

"Ani. Mobilku ada dirumahmu. Jadi aku akan mampir sebentar." Yunho mengangguk. Seterusnya hanya keheningan yang menguasai perjalanan dua sejoli itu.

Di mobil lain, pasangan Seungyoung tengah diinterogasi oleh pasangan Yoosu.

"Kenapa Jaejoong hyung tiba-tiba berubh seperti itu?" tanya Junsu. kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Berusaha mengintimidasi pasangan karismatik –Seunghyun dan Jiyoung- yang duduk dibelakang. Tentu saja gagal karena wajah Junsu terlalu imut untuk menakuti keduanya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti." Jawab Jiyoung santai yang membuat Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya dan membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya. Dia menatap pasangan Seungyoung dari spion.

"Sabar, Yoochun hyung. Junsu-ya, bagaimana perkembangan kekasih Jihye noona?" tanya Jiyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada perkembangan. Aku bahkan belum dapat menemuinya." Jawab Junsu sambil menghela nafas.

"Gwaenchanna. Masih ada waktu tiga hari. Kuharap dalam kurun waktu itu kita bisa menemui 'dia'."

"Tiga hari? Kenapa tiga hari?" tanya Junsu bingung begitu juga Yoochun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Ada saatnya kalian akan tahu semuanya." Jawab Seunghyun dengan senyum misterius membuat Junsu lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kalian jadi menyebalkan begini?" rutuk Junsu.

"Mian, Junsu-ya. Tapi rencananya akan hancur jika makin banyak orang yang tau." Junsu hanya melirik sinis kearah namja yang tidak kalah imut dengannya itu. Tapi kemudian senyum manis terbentuk dbibirnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian. Aku akan membantu sebisaku meskipun ku tidak tahu apapun." Ujarnya membuat Jiyoung dan Seunghyun tersenyum.

"Percayalah pada kami. Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Serahkan urusan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung pada kami. Kalian hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana kekasih Jihye noona kembali pada noona." Ujar Seunghyun bijak yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoosu.

"Kami percaya pada kalian." Jawab Yoochun.

"Aku benar-benar berharap ini segera berakhir." Gumam Junsu sebelum keheningan datang menghampiri. Empat namja itu mulai tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

**In Other Side**

Seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata berdiri dengan tatapan kosong di balkon kamarnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah orang lain di kamarnya.

"Namja-namja itu datang lagi, tuan muda." Jawab bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang rumahnya tersebut.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya sang Tuan Muda dingin.

"Mereka ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda. Hanya itu yang mereka katakan, Tuan Muda."

"Panggil aku jika mereka datang lagi. Aku akan menemui mereka."

"Tapi.."

"Jangan membantah! Jika kau takut pada Appa, katakan saja mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jihye. Bukankah aku hanya dilarang menemui orang yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jihye?" bodyguard itu menganggu mengiyakan perkataan Tuan Mudanya.

"Pergilah." Bodyguard itu membungku hormat sebelum berbalik pergi.

Namja yang tadi dipanggil tuan muda itu menghela nafas berat seolah semua kebahagiaannya telah terenggut, "Jihye, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan lagi, apa anak kita berkembang dengan baik di perutmu?" hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar.

"Aku minta maaf. Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu." Gumamnya dengan air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Membasahi pipi tirusnya yang makin tirus dari hari ke hari.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong, readddddeeerrrrr sssiiii…

Mianhae lama update.. tugas kuliah ngga bisa diajak kompromi, weh!

Mianhae juga, kalo ceritanya mulai bosenin, jujur gue mulai rada ilang feel sama ff ini. Mungkin karena terlalu lama dieremin tanpa diliat-liat lagi kali, ya.?

Side story itu buat yang nanya kenapa tiba-tiba Mrs. Kim yang dulu nentang hubungan Yunjae jadi ngerestuin. Kasih sayang seorang ibu itu lih dalam dari samudera, weh!

Mungkin Cuma ini yang bisa gue cuap-cuap. Gue ngga bisa cerewet soalnya gue kelewat cool. Maap buat yang review kaga bisa gue bales satu-satu. Gua juga manusia, weh! Jangan lupa buat revie lagiii,,

Promote, nih. Ada yang suka Meanie couple? Gue ada FF satu tentang mereka. Baca, yeth! Review kalo bisa. Makasih #deepbow

RnR, ne?

Annyeong… ppyounggg #ngilang


	9. Chapter 9 : I Got You

**Pr****e****vious Story**

Kibum menatap dua pemuda yang berdebat didepannya itu dengan senyum gemas. Pasalnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang bersedia mengalah hanya untuk masalah sepele, yaitu siapa yang akan menyetir mobil.

"Aku, Jae. Kau lebih baik duduk manis di kursi penumpang." Ujar Yunho keras kepala.

"Kau baru sembuh, Jung! Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba kambuh dan malah menabrakkan mobil ke mobil lain? Aku tidak mau mati muda! Terlebih mati bersamamu!" bentak Jaejoong dengan imajinasinya yang membuat semua yang datang menjemput kepulangan Yunho dari rumah sakit speechless.

"Kau berlebihan, Jae." Ujar Mrs. Kim jengah dan sedikit malu dengan tingkah anak bungsunya yang kini mulai berubah menjadi Jaejoong yang dulu.

"Tapi aku benar, eomma. Bagaimana jika itu memng belum terjadi? Aku bahkan belum menikah." Kalimat Jaejoong berhasil menurunkan suasana ceria yang sempat terbentuk. Menyadari itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Berusaha mencari topik lain untuk mengembalikan suasana.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku yang menyetir!" ucapan Yunho sontak menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat, namja tampan itu memasuki kursi pengemudi dan menutup pintunya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong berusaha membuka pintu pengemudi tapi percuma karena Yunho sudah menguncinya. Dengan wajah tertekuk kesal, akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan menuju kursi penumpang dan duduk disana –setelah Yunho membuka kuncinya- dengan bantingan keras saat menutup pintunya.

"Kau bisa membuat pintu itu lepas jika kau menutupnya seperti itu."

Jaejoong mendengus, "Bukannya kau bisa membeli mobil lain jika itu memang terjadi, Tuan Jung?" sinisnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit.

"Kau mau kuantar?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan. Jaejoong menoleh kemudian menggeleng.

"Ani. Mobilku ada dirumahmu. Jadi aku akan mampir sebentar." Yunho mengangguk. Seterusnya hanya keheningan yang menguasai perjalanan dua sejoli itu.

Di mobil lain, pasangan Seungyoung tengah diinterogasi oleh pasangan Yoosu.

"Kenapa Jaejoong hyung tiba-tiba berubh seperti itu?" tanya Junsu. kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Berusaha mengintimidasi pasangan karismatik –Seunghyun dan Jiyoung- yang duduk dibelakang. Tentu saja gagal karena wajah Junsu terlalu imut untuk menakuti keduanya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti." Jawab Jiyoung santai yang membuat Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya dan membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya. Dia menatap pasangan Seungyoung dari spion.

"Sabar, Yoochun hyung. Junsu-ya, bagaimana perkembangan kekasih Jihye noona?" tanya Jiyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada perkembangan. Aku bahkan belum dapat menemuinya." Jawab Junsu sambil menghela nafas.

"Gwaenchanna. Masih ada waktu tiga hari. Kuharap dalam kurun waktu itu kita bisa menemui 'dia'."

"Tiga hari? Kenapa tiga hari?" tanya Junsu bingung begitu juga Yoochun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Ada saatnya kalian akan tahu semuanya." Jawab Seunghyun dengan senyum misterius membuat Junsu lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kalian jadi menyebalkan begini?" rutuk Junsu.

"Mian, Junsu-ya. Tapi rencananya akan hancur jika makin banyak orang yang tau." Junsu hanya melirik sinis kearah namja yang tidak kalah imut dengannya itu. Tapi kemudian senyum manis terbentuk dbibirnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian. Aku akan membantu sebisaku meskipun ku tidak tahu apapun." Ujarnya membuat Jiyoung dan Seunghyun tersenyum.

"Percayalah pada kami. Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Serahkan urusan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung pada kami. Kalian hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana kekasih Jihye noona kembali pada noona." Ujar Seunghyun bijak yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoosu.

"Kami percaya pada kalian." Jawab Yoochun.

"Aku benar-benar berharap ini segera berakhir." Gumam Junsu sebelum keheningan datang menghampiri. Empat namja itu mulai tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae, Nado Saranghae**

**Author : KeiLee**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD, little bit SiBum.**

**Other Cast : Go Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia yang paling drama sampe episodenya ribuan dan berseason-season aja kalah.**

**Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Kalo bisa baca dulu yang Noona, I Love Him biar lebih nyambung. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

**ADA PROMOSI DI AKHIR NANTI. BACA, YAAAAA…..!**

**Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

**So, Check It Out..**

**.**

**~ Start Story ~**

**.**

"Yunho-ya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Jung begitu melihat anak tunggalnya turun dari kamarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan penampilannya begitu rapi.

"Kerumah, Jongie." Jawabnya ceria, "Dia bilang dia memasak untukku."

"Jangan lupa bawa obatmu dan berhati-hatilah di jalan." Ujar sang Appa.

"Ne, Appa."

Kibum menatap kepergian Yunho kemudian atensinya beralih pada Siwon yang juga menatap kearahnya. Dua namja paruh baya itu tersenyum lega.

"Kuharap mereka akan terus seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menyiksa seperti kemarin." Ujar Kibum yang diangguki Siwon.

"Kita hanya perlu berdoa untuk mereka." Ujar kepala keluarga Jung itu.

Kembali pada Yunho yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan wajah yang terus menampilkan senyum. Tangannya mengelus wallpapaer ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah tersenyum Jaejoong. Dia berbelok ke pelataran rumah keluarga Kim. Turun dari mobilnya dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu rumah Keluarga Kim. Belum sempat tangannya mengetuk, pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yeoja muda dengan dress merah muda yang anggun.

"Yunho-ya? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Ahra.

"Ne, Noona. Noona mau pergi?" Ahra mengangguk, "Aish... padahal ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini setelah aku sembuh dan Noona akan pergi."

"Yak! Aku pergi bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Aku harus menjamu klien perusahaan, bodoh! Sudahlah, masuk saja! Aku pergi dulu, Yunho-ya. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Ne, Noona. Hati-hati di jalan." Ahra hanya melambaikan tangan membalas pesan Yunho. Selepas kepergian Ahra, Yunho segera melesat masuk menuju dapur.

"Jae. Aku datang." Teriaknya. Dia sudah membayangkan senyum Jaejoong yang menyambutnya, tapi pada kenyataannya malah tatapan sinis dari namja cantik itu yang didapatnya.

"Jae? Kenapa?" tanya Yunho sembari melangkah mendekat.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"Menemuimu. Bukankah kau yang mengundangku?" tanya Yunho heran. Dia mulai berpikir jangan-jangan dia hanya berhalusinasi menerima undangan Jaejoong.

"Geojitmal!"

"Hah?"

"Pulang saja! Kau tidak ada perlu disini!"

"Mwo?"

"Ahra noona tidak ada. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu Noona di saat pertama kau datang kemari setelah keluar rumah sakit?!" Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan nada sinisnya.

Yunho yang awalnya memasang wajah super bingung kini menampilkan smirk yang membuat Jaejoong merinding, "Kau cemburu?" tanya Yunho nakal.

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Jae." Gerutu Yunho sembari mengusap-usap telinganya yang pengang karena teriakan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong.

"Gara-gara kau sendiri!"

Yunho kembali memasang senyum nakal, "Kau benar-benar cemburu, kan?" godanya lagi.

"Lebih baik kau makan daripada kau terus bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal." Ujar Jaejoong mengalihkan topik. Yunho terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah hingga telinga.

"Wajahmu merah, Jae." Goda Yunho.

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Berhenti menggodaku atau aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi!" ancam Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak aka sanggup!"

"Bodoh! Kau lupa? Aku bahkan tidak mau menatapmu sampai tiga hari lalu!" Jaejoong tesentak karena kalimatnya dan sontak menatap Yunho dengan wajah bersalah. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Gwaenchanna." Ujarnya. Dia sadar. Meskipun sekarang dia bisa bicara dengan akrab bersama Jaejoong tapi kenangan buruk itu pasti tetap terpatri di benak masing-masing. Dan Yunho akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat dirinya dan Jaejoong tidak mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Maaf." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya Yunho. Tangannya terulur menerima mangkuk nasi yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

"Ani. Aku free. Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mau menghabiskan hari denganku?" tawar Yunho. Jaejoong menatap namja bermata musang itu kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu dan minum obat." Ujar namja cantik itu yang diangguki Yunho. Jaejoong menatap nasinya dala diam. Dalam benaknya kembali berputar pembicaraannya dengan Jihye dan Jiyoung waktu itu.

_'Hari ini hari terakhir, ya?'_ batinnya sedih._ 'Kuharap keputusanku benar.'_ Lanjutnya masih dalam hati sebelum mulai menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali berbicara –bertengkar- dengan Yunho.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Lotte world." Jawab Yunho. Namja berkulit tan itu mulai menyalakan mobil dan mengemudikannya keluar dari halaman rumah Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" sinis Jaejoong. "Bisa kau ajak aku ke tempat yang lebih menarik?"

"Definisikan tentang tempat yang menarik bagimu." Ujar Yunho masih tetap fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya.

Jaejoong memasang wajah berpikir yang menggemaskan. Yunho yang sempat melirik Jaejoong hanya terkekeh. Betapa dia sangat merindukan ekspresi itu dari Jaejoong.

"Hmmm.. molla. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Kuanggap kau setuju kuajak ke Lotte World."

"Terserah." Jawab Jaejoong pasrah.

Di sisi lain, Seunghyun dan Jiyoung kini tengah berada di dalam mobil mengamati keadaan sebuah rumah yang selalu terlihat lengang padahal mereka yakin ada seseorang di sana. Atau beberapa orang? Entahlah.

"Kita harus menjalankan rencana kita secepat mungkin, hyung. Hari ini hari terakhir taruhan yang kita lakukan." Ujar Jiyoung yang diangguki Seunghyun.

"Kau siap?" lagi-lagi Seunghyun mengangguk.

Seunghyun mulai keluar dari mobil. Merapikan setelannya dan mengambil properti yang dibutuhkannya dari kursi belakang mobil.

"Hati-hati, hyung."

"Ne."

Seunghyun berjalan dengan pasti menuju gerbamg rumah besar di depannya. Tangannya tanpa ragu membunyikan bel. Seorang satpam muncul dan membukakan pintu ketika melihat setelan Seunghyun. 'Oke. Rintangan pertama, sukses.' Batin Seunghyun.

Pemudan tinggi itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di pintu besar bercat putih. Tangannya lagi-lagi membunyikan bel dengan pasti. Ketika deringan bel kedua, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki berwajah sangar dan berpakaian serba hitam. Seunghyun bisa menebak kalau namja didepannya ini adalah bodyguard. Dia berusaha memasang wajah senormal mungkin. Bodyguard memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang lebih tinggi dari orang biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya bodyguard itu datar. Alisnya menukik tajam menampilkan ekspresi curiga yang sangat kentara.

Seughyun menunjukkan kotak ditangannya, "Aku pengantar Pizza." Ujarnya ramah.

"Tidak ada yang memesan pizza disini."

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Aku yang memesan." Ujar seseorang dari dalam membuat bodyguard itu berbalik dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tapi anda..."

"Aku yang menelepon tadi." Ujar namja itu. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Seunghyun.

"Anda tidak diijinkan menerima benda apapun dari luar, Tuan Muda." Ucap bodyguard itu.

"Demi Tuhan. Ini hanya Pizza." Geram pemuda itu, "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menggeledahnya."

Bodyguard itu mengangguk kemudian mulai mendekati Seunghyun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya meminta ID card. Seunghyun dengan segera merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya sebagai pengantar Pizza. Berterima kasihlah pada kekasih Ahra noona yang bersedia membuatkan ini.

Merasa yakin dengan kartu ID yang diberikan Seunghyun, bodyguard itu mengembalikan kartu itu padanya kemudian beralih meraih kotak ditangannya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan hanya ada pizza disana. Benar-benar hanya pizza.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau melihat ada sesuatu yang akan membantuku untuk kabur?" tanya Sang Tuan Muda sinis, "Atau kau berpikir aku akan kabur dengan pizza terbang?"

Bodyguard itu menggeleng kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum menyerahkan kotak itu ke tangan sang Tuan Muda. Namja tinggi jangkung itu menyerahkan uang kepada Seunghyun yang mau tidak mau diterima olehnya untuk lebih memantapkan aktingnya. Dia bersyukur si pemilik rumah mau bekerja sama dengannya. Berarti rencananya bisa dikatakan berhasil, kan?

"Terima kasih, Tuan." Pamit Seunghyun.

Sang Tuan Muda itu menatap kepergian Seunghyun dalam diam kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan pizza di tangan. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, dia segera mengunci pintu dan membawa kotak pizza itu ke meja yang ada di kamarnya. Tangannya segera membuka tutup kotak dan mengeluarkan pizzanya keluar. Disana. Dibagian bawah kotak yang sebelumnya ditutupi oleh Pizza terdapat tulisan yang ditutupi oleh plastik agar tidak terhapus.

Dia membelalakkan mata melihat kalimat yang tertulis disana. Matanya menerawang jauh. Mengingat seorang yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Seorang yeoja yang mengandung darah dagingnya.

Seunghyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian melepas pakaian pengantar Pizzanya. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, dia memakai kaus putih sebagai dalaman.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Sudah diterima." Jawab Seunghyun sembari mengancingkan kemeja hitam yang tadi dipakainya, "Selanjutnya bergantung padanya. Kita tidak boleh memaksanya. Seperti yang dikatakan Jihye noona."

Jiyoung mengangguk, "Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Seunghyun tersenyum menatap kearah kekasih mungilnya itu. Dia beruntung memiliki namja itu disisinya. Tangannya bergerak mengusak rambut halus Jiyoung yang kini berwarna kemerahan.

"Ne. Kuharap juga begitu. Sekarang jalankan mobilnya sebelum bodyguard bodoh itu mencurigai kita."

...

"Noona kau yakin?" tanya Junsu. Tangannya mengambil pakaian yang diulurkan oleh Jihye.

"Ne. Aku tahu pasti apa jawaban Jaejoong dan itu berarti aku juga tahu akhir dari pertaruhan ini." Jawab Jihye.

"Noona yakin tidak menetap di Korea saja?" kali ini Yoochun yang bersuara. Namja cassanova itu sibuk memasukkan barang-barang milik Jihye kedalam koper berukuran sedang. Tidak banyak barang Jihye di apartement Jaejoong, jadi tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu dan tempat untuk mengepaknya.

"ne. Jika aku tetap disini, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan bayiku. Mungkin aku akan kembali kesini nanti setelah anakku berusia lebih dari lima tahun."

"Kami bisa menjaga kalian." Ujar Junsu. Dia menutup koper Jihye dan membantu Jihye untuk berdiri dan memapahnya menuju ranjang.

"Aku tidak bisa merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini." Jawab Jihye disertai senyuman lembutnya.

"Tapi..."

"Akan kuberikan alamatku. Kalian bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun."

Junsu diam menatap Jihye kemudian menghela nafas, "Oke. Kupegang janjimu, noona."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dari bayimu, noona?" tanya Yoochun yang berhasil membuat wajah Jihye menjadi murung. Dan karena kalimat tidak tahu tempatnya itu, dia mendapat pelototan gratis dari kekasih montoknya.

"Maaf, noona. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Jihye dengan senyuman yang sedikit pahit, "Aku akan merelakannya. Aku yakin aku bisa merawat anak ini sendiri." Jihye mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. Tentu saja. Kandungannya sudah berusia sekitar 6 bulan sekarang.

Junsu meyentuh tangan Jihye yang masih berada di atas perutnya, "Tenang, noona. Kami akan selalu ada untuk noona."

Jihye menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair, "Kalian terlalu baik. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan. Kalian seharusnya membenciku atas apa yang kulakukan. Tapi aku dengan tidak tahu dirinya meminta pengertian dari kalian. Aku.." pelukan Junsu berhasil memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Jihye.

"Sudahlah, noona. Kami sudah melupakan semuanya. Yang penting sekarang semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian."

...

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berada di tengah kerumunan para manusia di Lotte World. Tangan keduanya bertautan erat. Sebenarnya tadi Jaejoong sempat menolak genggaman tangan Yunho. Tapi seperti dulu, dia tidak akab pernah menang dari Yunho. Namja musang itu terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Kau mau naik apa? Roller Coaster?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku malas menaiki wahana yang menantang sekarang. Mungkin nanti saja." Jawab Jaejoong. Mata bulatnya menatap apapun disekelilingnya. Kemudian mata itu terpaku pada sesuatu, "Aku mau itu!" pekiknya membuat Yunho terkejut. Belum lagi tarikan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Ahjusshi berikan aku dua." Pesan Jaejoong pada Ahjusshi penjual permen kapas. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang berubah manis dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar melihat permen kapas yang dgantung disana.

"Ne," jawab ahjusshi itu sambil tersenyum.

"Err.. ahjusshi. Bisa aku minta yang warna pink?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ahjusshi itu menyodorkan permen kapas berwarna biru padanya.

"Tentu saja." Ahjusshi itu menukar permen kapas biru ditangannya dengan permen kapas berwarna pink seperti permintaan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, ahjusshi. Uangnya tagih saja pada beruang ini." Yunho hanya bisa memasang wajah tidak percaya melihat Jaejoong yang berbalik pergi begitu saja setelah mendapat permen kapasnya.

"Berapa, ahjusshi?"

"2000 won." Yunho menyodorkan lembaran 5000 won, "Kembaliannya untuk ahjusshi saja. Terima kasih ahjussi." Yunho segera berbalik dan berlari kecil menyusul Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menikmati permen kapasnya.

Yunho terpesona. Kim Jaejoong-nya benar-benar mempesona. Dia bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti dulu lagi. Kali ini dia akan mendapatkan namja cantik itu. Dia bersumpah. Dia meneruskan langkahnya mendekati Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan permen ditangannya dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Yunho menarik permen kapas ditangan Jaejoong tepat ketika namja cantik itu membuka mulut hendak memakan makanan manis itu. Melihat tingkah Yunho, Jaejoong merengut lucu.

"Aku yang membeli ini. Jadi aku yang berhak memakannya."

"Pelit sekali kau, Jung! Aku akan membelinya sendiri!" Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Makan berdua saja. Tidak baik makan makanan manis terlalu banyak, Jae." Ujar Yunho. Dia menyodorkan potongan permen kapas ke mulut Jaejoong yang langsung di terima oleh namja berkulit putih itu.

"Kau juga makan." Yunho menerima suapan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau mau naik apa?" tanya Yunho. Dia menolak ketika Jaejoong menyodorkan permen kapas padanya, "Kau saja." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan saja?" usul Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk. Dia memang berniat mengikuti apapun keinginan Jaejoong disini.

Selanjutnya Yunho hanya mengikuti kemanapun Jaejoong pergi. Tersenyum gemas ketika melihat Jaejoong yang beraegyo meminta ijin untuk mencicipi makanan dan terkekeh ketika melihat Jaejoong yang merengut ketika dipuji cantik atau dianggap yeoja oleh penjual makanan disana. Intinya, Yunho sangat bahagia sekarang. Melihat Jaejoong berada di dalam jarak yang dapat dijangkaunya membuat perasaannya membuncah. Rasanya semua sakit yang dirasakannya kemarin menghilang begitu saja dengan hanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak lagi canggung padanya. Jaejoong-nya yang dulu telah kembali.

Yunho mengelap saus yang ada di ujung bibir plum Jaejoong dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Namja cantik itu kini tengah sibuk mengunyah sosis besar yang tadi dibelinya.

"Kau tidak kekenyangan, Jae?" tanya Yunho menyadari Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti makan.

"Ani. Ini adalah kencan impianku." Ujar Jaejoong. Yunho kaget mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong tanpa menatap kearahnya itu. Dia tersenyum. Meskipun dia tahu Jaejoong tidak sadar mengatakan itu tapi dia senang. Tangannya terangkat mengusak rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Sudah hampir malam. Bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala? Melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atas kupikir bagus juga." Usul Jaejoong begitu menghabiskan sosisnya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Apapun untukmu."

...

Di sebuah rumah besar, seorang namja tinggi tengah duduk termangu di taman belakang rumah itu. Tangannya menggenggam kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh pengantar Pizza yang dia yakin bukan pengantar Pizza asli. Dia berpikir orang itu sangat pintar karena bisa mengelabui bodyguardnya.

Dibacanya sekali lagi kertas itu. Isinya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Bahkan noda minyak itu masih disana.

_Besok Jihye noona akan pergi jauh. Tentukan pilihanmu. Hanya ini kesempatan yang kami berikan._

Dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Kalau disuruh memilih, tentu saja dia akan memilih Jihye dan anaknya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menentang orang tuanya. Nyawa anaknya menjadi taruhannya jika dia berani berbuat nekad.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar memanggil anda." Suara dari seorang pelayan yang memanggilnya membuatnya membuka mata dan refleks menyembunyikan kertas ditangannya.

"Baik." Jawabnya. Da berdiri dan memasukkan kertas ditangannya kedalam saku kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah pelayannya.

Di ruang tamu dia tidak hanya melihat ayah dan ibunya melainkan juga calon mertuanya serta gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Harusnya dia tahu ini. Ayahnya tidak akan memanggilnya jika tidak urusan penting.

"Duduklah." Titah ayahnya yang langsung dituruti olehnya.

"Kami disini untuk memikirkan tanggal untuk pernikahan kalian berdua. Kami rasa semakin cepat akan semakin bagus." Ujar ayahnya. Dia mengepakan tangannya erat. Ingin menolak tapi lagi-lagi bayangan gadis yang dicintainya disakiti orang tuanya muncul di kepalanya.

"Bisakah bumonim-deul saja yang memutuskan itu? Aku ingin mengajak oppa berbicara di taman belakang." Ijin yeoja muda yang ada disana.

"Tentu saja. Sudah seharusnya kalian makin mendekatkan diri sebelum pernikahan kalian."

"Terima kasih, eomma." Namja tinggi itu mengikuti langkah si gadis menuju taman belakang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di salah satu kursi taman selama lima menit, tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali.

"Oppa, apa kau sadar kalau kau berubah?" tanya si gadis membuka pertanyaan.

"Ani. Aku merasa seperti biasanya."

"Aniyo. Kau berubah. Kau tidak pernah lagi mengajakku bercanda. Tidak lagi tersenyum atau tertawa padaku. Berbeda dengan dulu."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu."

"Ani. Apa mungkin ini karena perjodohan kita?" tanya gadis itu. Tidak ada jawaban, "Apa kau tidak suka padaku?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi hanya sebagai sahabat."

"Kau selalu begitu." Ujar gadis itu murung, "Apa tidak ada kesempatan bagiku?"

"Maafkan aku." Jawab si namja lembut.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan amplop dari saku jaketnya kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan selembar foto dari dalamnya. Dia menunjukkan foto itu ada si namja membuat namja tinggi itu terbelalak kaget.

"Apa karena yeoja ini?" tidak ada jawaban lagi. Tapi gadis itu tahu jawabannya tanpa harus dikatakan.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini?"

"Seseorang mengirimkannya lewat pos. Dengan surat ini juga." Namja itu merebut kertas di tangan gadis itu dan membacanya.

_Calon suamimu menghamili gadis ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pilihanmu hanya menjadi Evil atau Angel._

"Apa itu benar, oppa?" namja itu terdiam lama kemudian mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang? Kau membuatku terlihat jahat."

"Karena orang tuaku mengancam akan membunuhnya jika aku mengungkit apapun tentangnya."

Gadis itu menatap wajah murung namja disebelahnya, "Dimana gads itu sekarang?"

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum miris, "Dia akan pergi jauh besok."

Gadis itu berdiri, "Kalau begitu apa yang oppa lakukan disini?! Harusnya oppa mengejarnya!"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menghalanginya besok. Tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini."

"Aku akan membantumu." Namja itu menatap gadis di depannya tidak percaya, "Besok aku akan datang pagi dan membawamu ke bandara. Jika bersamaku, orang tua oppa tidak akan melarang."

Namja itu menatap lama gadis di depannya, "Terima kasih. Dan maafkan aku."

"Hmm.. kejarlah cintamu, oppa."

...

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini berbaris mengantri tiket bianglala. Tiga baris lagi maka giliran mereka membeli tiket akan tiba. Keduanya membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menerima tiket. Mereka tersenyum sopan kepada petugas yang membukakan pintu.

Perlahan bianglala mulai bergerak. Jaejoong sibuk memandangi panorama kota Seoul dari atas bianglala sedangkan Yunho sibuk memperhatikan Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum melihat mulut Jaejoong yang menganga kagum. Tapi perlahan senyuman itu luntur.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di London?" tanya Yunho membuat atensi Jaejoong teralih padanya. Mata bulat namja itu menatap Yunho dalam. Menyelami emosi yang tergambar di mata musang Yunho.

"Kacau." Jawab Jaejoong lirih, "Aku bisa dikatakan tidak hidup selama sebulan aku disana."

Yunho memasang ekspresi muram diwajahnya, "Lalu kenapa..."

"Karena pikiran untuk membalasmu berterbangan di kepalaku. Aku berpikir jika aku terus seperti itu maka itu akan membuatmu makin bahagia disini. Jadi aku mulai menata hidupku beradaptasi sebaik mungkin dengan dunia Barat. Berusaha keras untuk berubah dengan harapan kau akan kaget dan merasa iri melihatku ketika aku kembali." Cerita Jaejoong. Matanya masih tetap tertuju pada Yunho.

"Mianhae. Ini salahku. Seandainya aku jujur waktu. Andai saja aku tidak terlalu banyak pertimbangan. Kita tidak akan seperti ini. Kau tidak akan..."

"Awalnya aku membencimu. Sangat. Aku berencana membalasmu sekejam mungkin saat aku kembali. Aku bahkan sudah membuat list cara membalasmu. Tapi saat aku yang kutemui benar-benar diluar dugaan." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho. "Kau dan Ahra noona tidak jadi menikah. Pertama kali mengetahui itu aku benar-benar merasa dikhianati. Aku memikirkan kalian yang menikah dan punya anak sampai hampir mati di London. Dan semuanya hanya sia-sia. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh."

"Mianhae." Ujar Yunho lagi. Tangannya meraih tangan pucat Jaejoong untuk dia genggam dan beruntungnya namja cantik itu tidak menolak.

"Berhenti minta maaf. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Sebenarnya itu juga salahku. Aku yang terlalu kekanakan. Harusnya aku lebih dewasa dalam menyelesaikan masalah."

"Mi.."

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mendengar kau mengatakan satu kata itu?" sentak Jaejoong. "Berhenti mengatakan itu! Aku sudah disini. Itu berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu!"

Yunho tersenyum, "Gomawo." Tuturnya tulus, "Tapi aku mengajakku kesini bukan untuk itu."

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening melihat Yunho yang merogoh saku celananya. Matanya terbelalak melihat kotak beludru putih yang ada di tangan Yunho. Dia makin kaget ketika kotak itu terbuka. Sepasang cincin perak yang memantulkan sinar lampu ada disana.

"Ige m-mwoji?" tanyanya gugup. "Ahh.. Wae?" pekik Jaejoong ketika kotak yang membawanya naik berhenti tepat di puncak bianglala.

"Kim Jaejoong. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar satu kali dan itu merupakan hal paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Kini aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang lain. Dan janjiku ini akan terpenuhi tergantung pada jawabanmu." Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Jaejoong, "Kim Jaejoong. Maukah kau bersama denganku sampai kau bosan padaku?" tanya Yunho.

"Mwo?! Bukankah harusnya kau mengatakan 'Maukah kau bersama denganku sampai maut memisahkan kita?' seperti di drama-drama?" protes Jaejoong. Sebenarnya itu hanya pengalihan dari rasa gugupnya.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia egois seperti itu. Jika kau bosan denganku, kau bisa pergi kapanpun kau mau untuk mencari sumber kebahagiaanmu yang lain. Meskipun akan sangat menyakitkan asalkan kau bahagia itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi meremehkan, "Lihat siapa yang mengatakan ini! Ya, Jung Yunho! Kau yang paling menyakitiku sejauh ini."

"Arasseo. Karena itu aku ingin mengulanginya dari awal." Jaejoong mencibir. "Jadi bisakah kau menjawab sekarang? Sebelum penumpang yang lain protes karena bianglalanya berhenti terlalu lama."

"Kau yang merencakan ini?!"

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong. Jadi bisakah kau jawab sekarang?" tanya Yunho jengah.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi!"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namja tampan itu memasangkan cincin perak yang berukuran lebih kecil ke jari manis Jaejoong. Selanjutnya Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Yunho.

"Lihat sebelah kanan!" titah Yunho yang dituruti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya menggumamkan 'WAW' pelan. Disana puluhan kembang api menyala mewarnai langit malam hitam kelam. Seperti pengakuan Yunho yang berhasil memberi pelita bagi hatinya yang sempat menggelap.

"Joongie.." Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang memanggilnya. Selanjutnya dia bisa merasakan benda lunak, lembut lagi basah menempel di bibir penuhnya. Yunho menciumnya. Sangat lembut membuatnya menutup mata perlahan. Menikmatinya. Perlahan bianglala kembali bergerak turun.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya sekitar satu menit sebelum ciuman itu terlepas. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong lembut, "Aku mencintaimu. Dulu, kini dan nanti."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kau harusnya mengatakan itu sejak dulu. Jadi aku tidak harus menunggu."

Yunho menarik namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukan erat, "Aku akan mengatakannya setiap hari sekarang. Sampai kau bosan."

"Tidak akan."

Hening. Dua insan manusia itu terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan saling memiliki satu sama lain. Sampai kemudian Yunho mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau bilang kau berusaha keras beradaptasi dengan dunia barat, kan?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Apa itu berarti kau penah melakukan One Night Stand?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian melepaskan pelukan Yunho, "Ani! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sama sekali! Aku hanya terpengaruh untuk clubbing dan minum minuman keras. Selain itu tidak!"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian kembali merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, "Syukurlah. Kupikir kau sudah melakukannya."

Kembali hening. Yunho benar-benar menyukai suasana ini. Berdua dengan Jaejoongnya. Apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu?

"Yunho-ya.."

"Hmm..." gumam Yunho menjawab panggilan Jaejoong.

"Lepas pelukanmu."

"Shirreo! Aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"Tapi..."

"Diamlah, Jae! Atau kau akan kucium.. akkhh...! Kenapa kau memukulku?" pekik Yunho sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Jaejoong.

"Supaya kau sadar!" bentak Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari kotak bianglala (?).

"Ahh.. sudah selesai." Gumam Yunho bodoh. Dia segera mengikuti langkah Jaejoong meninggalkan pegawai pembuka pintu yang merona karena melihat mereka berpelukan.

"Kemana selanjutnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Pulang. Aku harus menyelesaikan partiturku. Dan lagi besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk mengantar kepergian Jihye noona."

"Ahh... benar. Jihye noona." Gumam Yunho. Pasangan itu berjalan dengan tangan saling tertaut erat menuju pintu keluar Lotte World.

...

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Jihye-ya?" tanya Mrs. Kim. Jihye hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami, Jihye-ya. Kami akan melindungimu." Kali ini Mr. Kim yang membujuk. Tangannya mengelus kepala Jihye yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

"Kalau Noona tidak mau tinggal dengan Appa dan Eomma Kim, Noona bisa tinggal di apartement Jaejoong. Nanti dia akan tinggal di apartementku." Ujar Yunho. Jaejoong yang berdiri disebelahnya menatapnya datar.

"Itu benar, noona. Aku bisa tinggal dengan beruang ini selama dia tidak berbuat macam-macam."

Yunho menyeringai kearah Jaejoong, "Kau yakin tidak ingin aku berbuat macam-macam?"

Jaejoong mejitak kepala Yunho keras-keras, "Itu untuk membersihkan otakmu dari semua pikiran kotor." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Pasangan Yoosu, Seungyoung, ChangKyu, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim menatap pasangan yang baru saja rujuk itu dengan tatapan datar. Jihye sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Dia merasa lega karena tidak jadi merusak kebahagiaan orang lain.

"Tetaplah disini, Noona." Bujuk Kyuhyun yang diangguki Changmin. Dua magnae itu baru saja muncul karena mereka berdua harus mengikuti study tour ke Jepang selama satu minggu. Mereka berdua sangat kesa karena mereka tidak diikutsertakan dalam rencana menyatukan Jaejoong dan Yunho maupun Jihye dan kekasihnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa merepotkan kalian lagi. Aku janji akan hidup dengan baik disana." Tutur Jihye lembut, "Kalian juga boleh menemuiku jika kalian ada waktu. Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untuk kalian."

"Kami pasti akan kesana." Janji Mr. Kim.

Suara yang mengatakan bahwa keberangkatan pesawat menuju Jepang terdengar dari speaker. Jihye melihat pada jadwal keberangkatan.

"Sebentar lagi pesawatku berangkat. Aku pergi dulu. Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Dan kau, Yunho-ya. Cepat ikat Jaejoong sebelum kau melakukan yang macam-macam padanya."

"Tentu. Noona adalah orang pertama yang akan mendapat undangan pernikahan kami." Ujar Yunho yang mendapat hadiah cubitan dari Jaejoong.

"Seunghyun-ah, jaga uri magnae. Jiyoung-ah, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kau mulai bertingkah kurang ajar pada hyung-hyungmu sekarang."

"Maksud noona aku membawa pengaruh buruk pada Jiyoung?" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Jihye tersenyum, "Changmin dan Kyuhyun berhenti bersikap jahil atau nanti kalian akan mendapat pukulan dari salah satu hyung. Dan untuk Yoochun dan Junsu, tetaplah aku seperti sekarang. Menurutku, kalian pasangan yang paling normal disini."

Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa, "Terima kasih, noona."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Ahra." Tutur Jihye pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa noona yakin tidak menunggunya?" tanya Seunghyun tiba-tiba. Jihye tersenyum hambar lalu menggeleng.

"Dia tidak mungkin datang. Lagipula pesawatku akan segera berangkat. Jaga diri kalian."

"Noona juga."

"Kabari kami jika sesuatu terjadi." Pesan Mrs. Kim yang diangguki oleh Jihye.

Baru saja Jihye berbalik, suara yang sangat familiar baginya terdengar. Dia berbalik kearah datangnya suara dan menemukan seorang namja jangkung berlari kearahnya diikuti seorang yeoja cantik dibelakangnya.

"Oppa.." gumamnya. Jihye tersentak ketika namja itu menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon." Bisik namja itu sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi."

Namja itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Jihye dalam, "Kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan Yeseul-ssi? Kalian akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Yeoja yang ada dibelakang namja itu berjalan mendekat keara Jihye dan menepuk pundak Jihye, "Jangan khawatir. Aku cantik. Jadi masih banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padaku."

"Tapi.."

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Terutama kau!" Yeseul meunjuk pada namja jangkung di hadapan Jihye, "Jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, aku akan langsung membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"Tapi aku tidak.."

Lagi-lagi Yeseul memotong kalimat Jihye, "Kau tidak mengenalku? Kau tetap bisa menemuiku dan mengatakan semuanya. Aku akan percaya jika kau menunjukkan bukti padaku."

"Tapi bukan hanya itu masalahnya." Lirih Jihye.

"Kau takut pada orang tuaku? Kalau kau memang menolak menghadapi orang tuaku, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Berdua. Kita akan merawat anak kita bersama-sama." Bujuk namja jangkung itu.

"Kwangsoo oppa. Semuanya tidak semudah itu."

Kwangsoo menggeram, "Apa lagi, Wang Jihye? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku?"

"Aniyo. Aku ingin. Sangat ingin. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kau anak tunggal."

Kwangsoo baru saja akan membalas kalimat Jihye jika saja dia tidak merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa orang tuamu melarang hubungan kalian berdua?" tanyanya.

Kwangsoo diam beberapa saat, "Karena menurut mereka, Jihye bukan dari kalangan yang sama dengan mereka."

"Itu benar, Oppa." Ujar Jihye.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Jihye-ya. Aku tidak peduli jika aku dihapus dari daftar pewaris keluarga. Aku ingin bersamamu dan anak kita. Bahkan jika harus keluar dari negara ini."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak perlu. Kalian tidak perlu keluar dari negara ini. Temuilah keluargamu, Kwangsoo-ssi. Bersama Jihye."

"Tapi Appa.."

"Jika mereka masih menganggap Jihye tidak sebanding dengan kalian, katakan bahwa sekaran Jihye adalah anak dari pemilik Kim Corp. dan kakak ipar dari pemilik Jung Corp. Jika itu belum cukup katakan bahwa dia juga saudara dari pemilik Choi Group, Kwon Entertainment, Park Corp., Cho Technology dan Shim Group." Tutur Mr. Kim.

"Appa.." lirih Jihye.

Mr. Kim tersenyum pada Jihye, "Kau anakku, Jihye-ya."

Jihye menangis dan memeluk Mr. Kim, "Terima kasih. Kalian sungguh baik. Padahal aku sudah begitu jahat pada keluarga kalian."

"Kau tidak jahat, noona. Kau hanya datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Ujar Junsu bijaksana.

"Junsu benar." Timpal Mrs. Kim.

"Chakkaman!" interupsi Yunho tiba-tiba merusak suasana haru yang sudah terbentuk, "Kau namja itu, kan?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba pada Kwangsoo.

"Maaf?"

"Bola. Kau namja yang menendang bola padaku dan Jaejoong waktu itu."

Kwangsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Ahh.. kalian pasangan itu? Aku ingat! Wah, daebak! Dunia benar-benar sempit."

Semuanya tertawa. Tidak menyangka akan begini akhir dari drama mereka. Takdir benar-benar pintar mempermainkan mereka.

"Happy ending, hyung?" tanya Jiyoung pada Seunghyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ne. Happy ending, Ji."

'_Pada akhirnya, cinta akan selalu menemukan jalan pulang.'_ – Yunjae, Kwangsoo, Jihye

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, akhirnya FF ini tamat dengan GJ-nya. Maaf. Gue kehilangan feel buat lanjut FF ini. Tapi gue selalu kebayang hutang kalo kaga nyelesein ini FF. Gue tahu rasanya gimana nunggu FF (kek ada yang nunggu ini FF aja) tapi tiba-tiba di-discontinued ama author-nya. Sedih, bruuhh...

Jadi gue ngelanjutin FF ini. Rada kesel karena kaga ada ide. Semua plot yang dulu kebayang udah amblas kaga ada sama sekali. Bahkan meskipun gue bertapa di kamar mandi ampe dua jam -ampe bonyok gue ngamuk- gue tetep kaga dapet inspirasi. Chapter ini butuh proses lama dari chapter FF-FF lain yang pernah gue tulis. Dua minggu Cuma buat satu chapter, bruuh. Gue bahkan libur nerusin FF yang lain.

Dan ini hasilnya. Jujur. Buat gue pribadi ini mengecewakan. Banget. Feel-nya ngga ada sama sekali. Endingnya bener-bener maksa. Tapi serius gue bener-bener kaga ada ide. Tapi yang penting endingnya tetep Yunjae, lah.

Berarti FF Yunjae yang masih utang tinggal Between. Kalo yang ini gue masih ada pandangan. Mungkin ada reader between disini? Kalo misal kaga yang minta itu FF diterusin, berarti gue kaga ada utang sama kalian. Tergantung kalian maunya gimana.

Makasih buat yang udah review. Maaf kaga bisa bales.

Mind to RnR in this last Chapter?

Annyeong...


End file.
